Shikon no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters
by savvyliterate
Summary: A collection of short stories giving a deeper insight the Inuyasha characters ranging from childhood to the future. Mainly centers on Inuyasha and Kagome, but will involve the entire cast.
1. Table

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 1: Table

Kagome couldn't remember a time when she didn't take at least one meal at the dining table with her family. Usually that meal was breakfast - when a half-sleepy Souta absently shoved his egg, rice and pickle into his mouth while Ji-chan read the newspaper aloud to Mama.

If it wasn't breakfast, then it was dinner - a slightly more elaborate occasion that Mama took extra pains to fix. When she turned 11, Kagome began helping with the task, preparing one of the side dishes or making sure the table was set. Talk centered on their activities for the day and their plans for the next. Mama insisted that no negative talk enter their dining room. No politics, no news, nothing that would cause an argument.

Loneliness stabbed Kagome as she trudged down the path leading to Kaede's hut, her arms loaded with daikon and other food from the villagers. She estimated it had been more than a day since she slipped through time and landed in the Sengoku Jidai. When she wasn't fighting off youkai and hanyou who were after the Shikon no Tama, she missed her family deeply.

It wouldn't had been so bad, she thought, if I hadn't skipped breakfast yesterday. If I hadn't rushed out the door or had even called out a good- bye. If only I hadn't been in such a rush to get those notes to Yuka-chan. If only...if only.

Kagome sighed and decided right at that moment that she couldn't keep sad. She would find her way home and say all the things she'd meant to say before she left. And that was that.

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that Kaede had left before she woke up that morning and she'd missed breakfast. Kagome scanned the countryside, looking for the miko. She'd share some of her food with her. At least she would have someone to eat lunch with.

She didn't think she could eat alone.

Instead, her gaze fell on a brooding Inuyasha, perched in a tree several feet away from her. She bit her lip, studied the hanyou. He didn't seem that bad, she thought, even if he did want to kill her.

But if he truly wanted to do so, he would had done it while she slept.

Part of the food is his, Kagome reasoned. Besides, eating with him was better than not eating with anyone at all. She fought back tears, remembering a joke Souta shared at the table two nights earlier and everyone's reaction to it. Pushing that aside, she approached Inuyasha.

She hesitated a few feet away from the tree, not sure how he would react. Would he yell at her? Try to hurt her? Knowing she had the rosary as a final resort, Kagome reached in her bag, pulled out a vegetable and tossed it up to him.

Without looking, he caught it, glanced over his shoulder at it...at her. "Eh?"

"There. That's part of your share," Kagome replied.

He turned around, still in a crouch. "What's with all the food?"

"Offerings from the villagers." Kagome sucked in a deep breath. "Come on down...we'll share it."

Inuyasha stared at her for so long, she was sure that he was going to refuse or do something worse. Instead, he jumped down, crouched next to the tree. Kagome smiled, sat down next to him, and prepared an impromptu dining table so they could eat.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** A number of months ago, I read Akai Kitsune's "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters," written for the Rurouni Kenshin series. It was absolutely beautiful. Please go and read it, she just posted chapter 92! She started the fic as a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. The nature of the fic was to probe deeper into the character's lives and see more than what we see in the series (anime or manga.) What turned out was an absolutely gorgeous piece of work.

A week or so ago, I had just finished reading chapter 91 and fell asleep dreaming about the fic. I started playing out some of the scenes using Inuyasha characters. It fits perfectly. So I wrote Akai-san and asked her if I could use her concept and write a fic based on hers. She graciously consented and so I decided to start in on this fic.

The title, Shikon no Go, is Japanese for "Language of the Shikon." I chose to use the Shikon no Tama as the center because this story will have many pieces, just like the Shikon has many shards. All of those shards put together create one jewel. All of the many different pieces of this story will remain one.

The original title for this chapter in the original novel was "Table."


	2. Dark

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 2: Dark

Inuyasha held up the thing Kagome called a makeup mirror. Slowly, he moved it around, trying to see himself as best he could within the small reflective surface. The lack of light thanks to the new moon made it hard for him to see. Slowly he picked out features. Eyes violet as the flowers lining the road they traveled. Hair as dark as Kagome's.

His mother once owned a mirror, a much bigger one. Every time he had a bath, she would sit him in front of it and brush out his hair. She always hummed a wordless tune as she did so, lifting his locks carefully and running her bore-bristled brush through them until they were nearly dry. Whenever she did that he felt safe. Protected. Loved.

But no matter what, he never looked in a mirror to see what he looked like during the new moon. Until now. Because he wanted to see what Kagome saw.

He'd never wanted to before. The night was the new moon was always an impatient time for him, hoping the hours would speed by, dawn would appear on the horizon, and it would be over. Inuyasha toyed with the mirror, memories of the stares and teases he got from the servants in his mother's home during that time floating through his mind.

"Inuyasha?"

He jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice, hastily snapped the mirror shut. He shoved it in his sleeve, hoping she didn't notice that he'd gone through her book bag while she, Sango and Shippou had gone off to bathe - and Miroku had followed to watch.

He smelled her coming closer. Even his human nose could pick up the scent of the stuff she called shampoo that she used in her hair. In any case, it made her smell good. He didn't say anything as she sat next to him. Together, they stared out over the water.

A minute passed. Two. "I noticed you didn't follow Miroku-sama down to the far end of the creek."

Despite his foul mood, Inuyasha cracked a grin. He knew the pervert would get caught. He always did. "How long did it take Sango to figure it out?"

"About five minutes. She nailed him pretty good with the bucket."

Inuyasha snorted.

Another minute passed. Kagome finally turned her head, studied him. He fought the urge to look back. Instead, he absently fingered the makeup mirror.

"You know, you're not very good at hiding the fact that you go through my things," she commented. "I noticed my mirror was gone."

Inuyasha sighed and withdrew the mirror from his sleeve. Instead of handing it back over, he pried it open and stared into it again.

Kagome watched, wondered why he was so fascinated with the mirror. He looks so lost, she thought.

_I wasn't a Youkai. I wasn't human. I couldn't go with either._

His words from when they left Jinenji's home came back to her. She bit her lip, fighting the swell of sympathy that rose within her. She knew the last thing he wanted - or needed - was pity.

"This didn't happen until I was eight."

His voice, barely above a whisper, broke Kagome out of her thoughts. She glanced at him, almost afraid to say a word, and silently begged him to say more. Instead, Inuyasha snapped the mirror shut and tossed it at her. He stood and started toward camp.

Kagome glanced at the mirror, then back at him. "When you first changed into human at the new moon?" she blurted out.

He stopped. His shoulders sagged for a moment. "Yeah." He stared ahead, knowing he would lose his courage to finish if he looked at her. "When it happened, I was so happy. I thought I would be normal like everyone else. I was so excited I couldn't sleep. But when the morning came, I changed back into a youkai."

"The next new moon, as soon as dusk approached, I was trapped by the other villagers. They threw me in cage and watched." His hand clenched into a fist. "They kept me there until morning so they could see me change back."

Kagome jumped to her feet. Rage filled her, blurring her vision until she couldn't see him. She blinked and realized tears rolled down her cheeks. She stared at Inuyasha, standing stiffly just feet away from her. She remembered Jinenji and the scars criss-crossing his arms and legs.

The darkness, she realized, the night that a hanyou turns human is the most dangerous time of life to them. That's when they're targeted the most. That's when they're the least able to defend themselves. No wonder Inuyasha hates this time of month.

She wiped the tears away and stepped over to him. Before he could react, she took his hand firmly in her own. Squeezed it tightly. "You once told me, Inuyasha, that because you weren't human, because you weren't youkai, that you couldn't go with either."

Inuyasha's eyes finally locked with hers.

"You don't belong with those who will accept just one of them. You belong with those who will accept both. Like Sango-chan and Miroku-sama. Shippou-chan and Kaede-baa-chan." Kagome squeezed his hand again. "And me."

He stared at her and she grew nervous. As much as she craved the conversations like this with him, she worried about how he would react. Would he open up? Or would he simply brush her aside?

Suddenly, she felt it. His hand squeezing hers.

She smiled. It was enough.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This chapter takes place at the very beginning of volume 17 of the manga or around episode 44 in the anime. Right after this is when Kaijinbou attacks the Inuyasha-tachi with Toukijin. The words that Kagome remembers come from the Jinenji arc - or volume 12, chapter 115 of the manga. The original title for this chapter in the original novel was "Dark."


	3. Shomyo

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 3: Shomyo

"Don't you just love listening to him?"

Kagome blinked at Sango, surprised to hear the revelation come from her. Her friend crouched a few feet away, both women hiding behind a hedge of bushes just out of sight of the monk that stood before a Buddhist statue.

Miroku chanted in a lyrical sing-song voice that rose and fell with the rhythm of the chant. Kagome picked out enough of the words to guess that he was chanting one of the basic Buddhist sutras, but she wasn't quite sure. Having grown up Shinto, she didn't pay as much attention to other religions as she should. She regretted that now.

She watched Sango, secretly enjoying her friend's flushed face over watching Miroku perform his ritual. _Oh, you are so head over heels for him_. _Even Inuyasha, the most thick-headed person we know, realizes that._

"I wonder if Houshi-sama comes from a line of shodoshi?" Sango wondered, tapping one finger thoughtfully against her chin.

"Shodoshi?" Kagome asked.

"What's that?" Shippou spoke up from where he sat next to Kirara.

"Don't you know anything?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes from his position a few feet away from them. "They're performing monks that were popular a couple hundred years ago."

The girls whipped their heads around, Miroku's chanting forgotten. "Inuyasha, I had no idea you knew anything like that," Sango commented.

He blushed and averted his gaze from them. "It's not like I didn't get an education, you know. I can read and write."

Kagome smiled, visualizing a small Inuyasha learning how to read at his mother's knee. "Did your mother teach you?"

"I saw a shodoshi when I was little. It's not that big of a deal."

_She did teach you, didn't she?_ Kagome sent a silent thanks to his mother's spirit. She taught him how to read, how to write, and tried to expand his knowledge of the human race. Her respect for his mother blossomed. "I don't even know about the shodoshi. What did they do?"

Inuyasha pushed himself off the tree he leaned against and joined the group, crouched next to Kagome. "It's a performance. From what I remembered, there was a bunch of poetry and music, then the monks would do the same type of chants Miroku's doing. They told different types of poetry - kyoge, shuku, waka and a bunch of other stuff like that. "

"Do you remember any of the poems?" Sango asked.

He shrugged. "No. I fell asleep."

Kagome pressed her fist to her mouth to bite back a giggle.

"Idiot! You fell asleep during a Buddhist service?" Shippou smirked.

"I was only 5-years-old!" Inuyasha snarled at the kitsune. "You'd slept through it too!"

"No I wouldn't! I'd stay awake."

"You little..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded as he yanked up Shippou by his shirt.

"I take it you enjoyed the shomyo?" Miroku stood on the other side of the bushes that shielded them from him, his staff tucked in the crook of his arm, a quirky grin on his face.

The group stared at Miroku. Kagome sighed. In the process of talking about the chants and arguing, their voices had grown louder and louder until they disturbed him.

"We're sorry, Houshi-sama," Sango apologized, the blush returning to her face.

"Yeah, Inuyasha's being an idiot again," Shippou muttered.

Inuyasha thumped the kitsune's head and dropped him. Kagome half-heartedly scolded him. _Sorry, Shippo-chan_, she thought. _You had that one coming._

"It's no problem. I was finished." Miroku smiled at them. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Kagome lagged behind the group as they headed back to the village they stayed the night before. It seemed weird to her, to see Miroku actually practicing the beliefs of his faith and hear Inuyasha reciting in-depth knowledge about them.

It'd been several months since Sango joined them and nearly every day, she learned something about her friends that surprised her. They all fought for one common goal, but she was amazed at the complex levels of each of their personalities that made them all so different. No one is really what they seem like on the surface, she mused. A stranger would think Miroku-sama nothing but a letch and Inuyasha a standoffish hanyou.

Both of the men, Kagome realized, were very smart and knowledgeable about the ways of the world and in Miroku's case - of faith. They just had different ways of showing it. They could both be very mature at times, Kagome thought with a smile.

"Come on, Kagome! You're lagging behind again! Can't you keep up?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome closed her eyes and scowled. And sometimes Inuyasha acted just like the immature hanyou she found pinned to Goshinboku.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Third time's the charm on this. I knew exactly the image I wanted to portray, of Miroku chanting his Buddhist sutras while the group looks on. I wanted to explore a bit more of the dynamic between the Inuyasha-tachi in this chapter, but it wound up being more of a study on some of the things we don't often see - Miroku actually practicing his faith and Inuyasha revealing a bit of his life while he was still young and with his mother. I had a hard time writing this one and this was the third effort. "Shomyo" is the word for a Japanese Buddhist chant. The chants sound like music. The original title of the chapter in "In the Language of Love" was "Song." Inuyasha explains the meaning of the word "shodoshi." They were performance preachers that were popular back in 12th and 13th century Japan.


	4. Illness

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 4: Illness

The moment he touched her forehead in the middle of the night and felt the unnatural warmth radiating from it, Inuyasha knew that Kagome was sick. Something like that shook him, deep in his heart. With a tangible enemy, it was quite simple to defeat. Whip out Tessaiga, Kaze no Kizu and pow, no more enemy.

But you couldn't see an illness. You couldn't fight it like you could Naraku.

So Inuyasha took it the best way he knew how - badly.

"Damn it!" he snarled, eyes fixated on Kagome, who lay shivering under the covers on a futon across the room. He sprang to his feet. "What's up with this?"

Kagome sat up and sneezed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be so harsh! It's not like Kagome-chan enjoys having a cold," Sango scolded him.

"I know that!" he shot back. His tirade was interrupted by another fit of coughing from Kagome.

"I'm sorry everyone." Kagome leaned into Sango's supporting brace.

As the others comforted Kagome, Inuyasha looked on, impatience warring with worry. He couldn't believe how calmly everyone else was taking it. She was sick! She had a fever, she was cold and sneezing. Her skin was pale and she shivered despite having a fever. She refused the food Sango offered a couple hours earlier and even had trouble going outside to take care of her personal needs.

He trembled and turned away from her, not wanting to imagine the worse. "Damn it, hurry up and get better!"

"Inuyasha, I know you're impatient, but you don't need to blame Kagome- sama," Miroku said. Sango and Shippou chimed in their agreement.

Kagome peered at him. "I'm sorry," she said, weakly.

He stared at her, bit his lip until he tasted blood. Suddenly, Inuyasha whirled around, pushed aside the door to the hut and stomped into the yard. "I wasn't blaming her!" he yelled and ran into the forest.

He was too busy blaming himself to blame her.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

_"I'll be okay, Inuyasha. Before you know it, Mama will be up and we'll play together. Have you studied your kanji?"_

He trudged through the woods, reliving a memory he did his best every day to forget. He could see the young boy - just barely nine years old, standing eagerly at his mother's bedside, parchment clutched in his hand full of scrawled kana and kanji. He had no idea she was going to die.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, then punched the first thing within his reach - a tree. He heard something plop to the ground and he opened his eyes again to see some fruit lying on the ground. He crouched and picked it up. Something about it reminded him ...

Another memory flashed, this one a better one. He remembered himself and his mother standing before a cooking fire. He listened, ate up her words as she instructed him on the potion she was making.

With a grin, he picked up speed and sped through the forest. They were lucky. They had stopped about a half day's walk from Kaede's village. Most of the items he needed would be around here. He had an idea and he was going to make sure that it happened.

Because he didn't want to see someone else he loved succumb to an illness.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** All of the spoken dialogue with the exception of the line spoken by Inuyasha's mother was taken from the fansub of episode 89, "The Visitation-Confrontation between 'That Guy' and 'Him!'." It's the episode where Kagome falls sick with a cold and goes home. Inuyasha follows after getting ingredients to make a medicine for her. This is a filler episode, but IMHO, one of the best ones. "In the Language of Love" tends to skip around with its stories somewhat, coming back in later chapters to something addressed earlier in the book. The same thing happens here. I will come back to this little scenario again. The original title for this chapter was "Sickness."


	5. Boyfriend

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 5: Boyfriend

"So, have you done _it_ yet?"

Kagome paused, her teeth just inches away from sinking into a nice, juicy cheeseburger. She shot Yuka an annoyed glance. None of them realized that she rarely indulged in the simple pleasures of life, such as a trip to their favorite fast food restaurant, anymore. "Done what?" she asked, then took that delicious first bite.

Yuka rolled her eyes and leaned over, her fingers drumming on her drink lid. "You know! _It!_"

"No, I don't." Kagome swallowed. "_It?_"

Yuka sighed and sat back in her seat. "Kagome-chan, I don't believe you. You spend all your time with that violent, selfish boyfriend of yours and you haven't done _'it'_? What have you been doing? If you haven't done 'it' by now, something must be wrong."

Kagome's burger dropped to the plate as a horrible thought suddenly crossed her mind. "You...you mean has Inuyash...I mean my boyfriend...no, I mean HIM...and I...had sex?"

Yuka folded her arms over her chest and pinned her with a steely look. "Now, Kagome-chan, it's a serious question. You're never at school anymore and people do talk. And it's not that uncommon to be doing things like this at our age. Haruka-chan said that she did it with her boyfriend to alleviate the stress of taking the high school exams. Lots of people do _'it '_ because of it."

"But not me!" Kagome shrieked. Her voice died away and she noticed she had the attention of the entire restaurant. She buried her head in her hands.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Kagome knew she was attracted to Inuyasha. She loved the way he looked and during the times she wasn't yelling at him for being a complete moron, took the chance to appreciate it. She loved his hair, long and silver, and especially admired how it shone in the moonlight. His ears were soft, that she could attest to, and he kept his body in shape despite the constant abuse he gave it.

She'd imagined what it was like to kiss him. Sometimes, when they got in each other's faces and leaned in really close, she wondered what it would be like to go the extra step further and peck his lips. But she didn't want to do that, to take his choice away from him about whether or not to start a physical relationship. Kagome decided a long time ago that if Inuyasha was going to pursue that angle, then he would be the one to initiate it.

But no matter what her fantasies were, they didn't involve either of them shedding their clothes and engaging in...well, THAT!

Kagome scanned the living room bookshelf until she found her mother's stash of books at the very top. She grabbed one of the volumes and settled down to read. Her mother read romance novels, but not very often. Yuka's conversation had gotten her curious about the nature of relationships in general. She absently flipped through the pages, her thoughts drifting to her problems in the Sengoku Jidai.

"What'cha reading?"

She jumped, the book hopping out of her hands and skidding across the floor until it was several feet away from Inuyasha, who stood in the entrance. She spun around. "Don't do that!"

"You weren't listening the first five times I called your name. Ready to go back?" Inuyasha crouched and picked up the book, scanning the page as he did so.

"Yeah, just about. I just need to get my bag." Kagome started for her bedroom and paused when she saw his face turn scarlet. "What's wrong?"

"I...I didn't even know this was possible," he stammered, holding the book out to her.

Kagome moved to his side and took one side of the book. Inuyasha held the other. She read for a moment, then her face turned the same shade as his. "Oh...you're right. I didn't know that was possible either."

He flipped through the book, scanned again. He jabbed his finger at the page, poking a hole in it with his claw. "Look at that. Can people even move like that?"

Kagome giggled. "I don't know! I guess that's why these things aren't real. Look at that!" she tapped the opposite page.

Inuyasha read, then gaped. "What are these people? Rabbits? I don't even think that lech of a monk's this bad!"

"No. Looks like these people could teach Miroku-sama a thing or two!"

They laughed and kept looking through the book, laughing at the sex scenes and the absurd romance. As they did so, Kagome noticed that one of Inuyasha's arms had slipped down and hugged her by the waist. She leaned into the embrace, careful not to point it out.

"If you haven't done it by now, something must be wrong."

Kagome smiled._ You're wrong, Yuka-chan,_ she thought. _We don't have sex. We've got problems that are much bigger than that. But I'm happy the way things are right now. We're friends. And that's more important than anything._

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hehehe, this was a fun little story to write. One of the best things about the Inuyasha/Kagome relationship is how close they've become as friends, that they're attracted to each other, yet sex is not involved. In fact, the physical side of the relationship is really not played up very much and it's something that makes it even more special. You know that their relationship goes to an even deeper level - spritually and emotionally. I do believe by the time they take things to that intense of a physical relationship that they can rival some of those couples in romance novels. ;-) Besides, they're both 15-years-old and have this pesky little guy called Naraku to take care of first..

The original title for this chapter was "Man." Akai-san used "Otoko" in "Kendo no Go," but I thought "Boyfriend" suited this better.


	6. Feelings

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 6: Feelings

_"You should had paid more attention to Kagome-chan."_

_"What Kagome-sama wants to know is what happened between you and Kikyou- sama. Don't try to hide it."_

_"I don't know the specifics, but it's probably Inuyasha's fault."_

_"What a petty guy..."_

They didn't understand. None of them did. Stupid Miroku. Stupid Sango. Stupid Shippou. Yes, even Kagome was being stupid. Inuyasha jerked the thing Kagome's mother called handlebars around. None of them could look inside his head and see what was going on. None of them could understand the confusion he felt.

It was a confusion that grew on a daily basis. When Kagome screamed that she hated him, had let her anger go, he'd been surprised at how much her comments wounded him. At that moment, he didn't realize she made the statement out of anger. When she stomped off, he would had gladly given up anything in order for her to take them back - including help Kikyou find her peace.

But Kagome wasn't that petty. She apologized and Inuyasha had heard Shippou's snide remark from the bushes. He wasn't just seeking an apology. He wanted to make sure that she didn't actually hate him. He wasn't quite sure how he'd live with himself if she did.

It didn't seem quite fair to him. Inuyasha abandoned the mangle wreck that was once Kagome's new bike and sank onto the steps that led to the well. Everyone yelled at him all the time to consider Kagome's feelings, to think about how his actions hurt her. Yet when the reverse happened and Kouga put his filthy, wolf hands all over her, his own feelings couldn't be considered.

It wasn't easy. He leaned back, studied the blue sky above him. While what happened with Kikyou occurred 50 years in the past, in his mind and in Kikyou's, it only happened a few months ago. The 50 years of slumber for both of them had been like taking an afternoon nap. In the months since then, he'd had to deal with at first the hatred, then the remains of first love, then the feelings of obligation toward Kikyou. Then there were his growing feelings for Kagome. They were there all right; he was forced to admit that when he thought she died from Mukotsu's poison. But he didn't want to give a name to them yet. If he did, it would just make the confusion even worse.

Inuyasha sighed. He was being stupid as well.

He leaned back against the shed door, listened to the steady thump of his heart. He wanted to become a youkai to stop feeling altogether - the hurt and the hatred that came along before he met Kikyou. During his earliest days with Kagome, prior to discovering what it was really like to be full youkai, he wanted it to escape the pain of what happened 50 years ago. _It's ironic,_ he thought. _I wanted to escape everything, yet I'm feeling more than ever._

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This addresses one of my biggest pet peeves about the series - how Miroku, Sango and Shippo constantly nag Inuyasha concerning his feelings for Kagome, yet he's not allowed to experience confusion over what's going on in his mind. The first quote was said by Sango in vol. 34, ch. 332. The second was said by Miroku in vol. 32, ch. 316. The third was also said by Miroku in vol. 32, ch. 310. The last was said by Shippo in the same chapter. This chapter takes place during ch. 332. One of the neat themes about this chapter is the emphasis on Inuyasha's heartbeat when he's thinking or around Kagome.

The original title for this chapter was "Deep."


	7. Miracle

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 7: Miracle

_"Sango... Do you regret protecting Kohaku?_

_"I don't know. However...I think I would have regretted it more if I hadn't protected him."_

_"That's good. That is what peoples' hearts are."_

_- Miroku and Sango: vol. 34, ch. 331_

Miroku worried about Sango. He accepted it awhile back as being part of his nature - just as appreciating the beauty of the female species in general was an intricate part of his being.

They met under the most horrible circumstances possible - the death of her entire family. Instead of burying the past and moving forward, Naraku prolonged Sango's agony by keeping Kohaku alive through a Shikon shard. For a long time, they didn't have to worry about the shard. Sango was convinced if Kohaku remembered who he was, remembered her, that he could heal on his own.

Miroku admitted about the only one looking at the situation realistically was Inuyasha. Whenever they met up with Sango's brother, he looked over at the hanyou and knew what he was thinking. What he was thinking himself.

One day, Kohaku's shard would be taken. That day would arrive very soon.

They held onto one shard. Kouga had two embedded in his legs. Kohaku had his one shard. Naraku clung to the rest.

Taking Kouga's shards wouldn't be a problem if they managed to get the rest of the jewel back from Naraku. The wolf-youkai would do almost anything Kagome asked.

The hard part would be telling Sango the truth she already knew.

"What about Tenseiga?" Miroku overheard Kagome ask Inuyasha in a hushed voice recently. "If we take the shard, couldn't Sesshomaru just use Tenseiga and revive him?"

"You're giving him more credit than he deserves, Kagome. You know Sesshomaru doesn't like humans."

"But he has that little girl following him."

"You're being naive, Kagome."

Maybe we're all being naive. Miroku watched as Kagome and Sango converse over the fire, Kirara twining her way through Sango's legs. He knew when the time came that Inuyasha would take it upon himself to order that Kohaku's shards be removed, to direct Sango's fury onto himself.

Miroku accepted everything good about Sango. But when he asked her to live with him, to bear his children when all of this was over, he knew he was accepting this burden too.

He decided that when the time came, he would have to be the hard one and help Sango to face the truth. It wouldn't be easy for either one of them. It could possibly destroy the relationship they developed. But if he stood by and did nothing, it would make him worse than a cad. Miroku stared at the woman he loved, recalling the final snippets of the conversation between his friends.

"Don't you believe in miracles, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou had stared at Kagome, an unusual softness and something else lighting his eyes. "Sometimes," he murmured.

Miroku smiled. If Inuyasha could believe in miracles, so could he.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Whee! I promised there would be some chapters that focus on Miroku and Sango. This one is speculating on a situation that is fast arising in the manga - the recovery of Kouga and Kohaku's shards. Of course, none of the Inuyasha-tachi know that Kohaku has his memories back at the time this story takes place (right after ch. 331.) It's a good look into Miroku's mind because as much as he loves Sango and wants Kohaku to live, he also needs to face reality for her sake. When he decided he wanted to live with her, he accepted the burden of what possibly losing Kohaku would do to her.

The original title for this chapter was "Soft." Everything I bantered around didn't fit so I finally went with "Miracle."


	8. Ramen

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 8: Ramen

Kagome got a secret thrill out of seeing Inuyasha eat ramen.

She noticed it whenever she came back through the well, how his eyes raked her from head to foot before settling on the beat-up, over-sized yellow bag she carried. His golden eyes literally danced with anticipation at the same time he complained about her being late, and she knew that he'd been waiting for more than just her safe return to the past.

He'd gotten quite good at fixing the instant dish. It had almost became a science to him; boiling the water to the precise temperature, pouring it over the noodles and waiting for the prescribed time eat it. Kagome caught him experimenting with different times of letting the ramen soak and the flavor packets. She never called him on it. It reminded her that underneath the stubbornness, the bravado and the tough exterior he was just a boy. A curious boy that still took a wonder in seeing how the world worked.

Kagome wasn't about to take that wonder from him.

When she recovered from her cold that sent her home, she invited him to the grocery store. She knew it was dangerous to take him out in public, but that wouldn't stop a determined hanyou from following her.

She barely controlled a grin when she saw the astonished look in his eyes at the rows and rows of canned and prepared food. Aisles of vegetables, fresh meats and fish beckoned them. Food that she knew was rare in the Sengoku Jidai was available by the bundle here.

Of course, Inuyasha delighted in an aisle dedicated solely to the ramen he loved.

"Look at this! And this! And this!" He snatched different bowls and held them up for Kagome's inspection. She laughed, pleased he was having so much fun. She shrugged off the slight feeling of self-consciousness at other people's reactions as they gawked at them.

"I've brought those all to you before," she said as he plucked a bowl off a top shelf.

"But I didn't realize there were so many in one place." He studied the row of ramen with the same intensity he gave to fighting a battle with Naraku. "This is enough to last us a lifetime!"

Kagome brushed her hand against the money tucked away in her pocket. Her mother slipped her the envelope before they left, but she didn't want to spend too much of her mother's money. Still...

Inuyasha picked that time to walk by her with three cases of ramen. "Hey!" she cried. "We don't need all of that!"

"We can store it at Kaede-baba's. Don't throw a fit over it."

"Three cases of ramen? Are you insane?"

Inuyasha shot her one of his stubborn looks. She glared back. They held a staring contest to rival all staring contests until she caught herself looking in his eyes and remembering his joy and wonder over the food.

"Okay. We'll get it." Kagome hefted her basket and walked toward the checkout.

Inuyasha eyed her warily. "You serious?"

Kagome smiled. "Dead serious. Let's go."

She walked out in front of him, missing the big grin he flashed at her before lugging the ramen toward the checkout.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thanks to our ad people not giving me my pages on time, I had enough time to spare so I could kick out two chapters instead of one. This one's a really fun little story, delving into Inuyasha's love for ramen.

The original title for this chapter was "Eating."


	9. Mountain

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 9: Mountain

The events at Mt. Hakurei and what happened immediately afterwards left such a bad taste in Kagome's mouth, she knew she'd dislike the site of mountains for a long time.

She'd never experienced such a wide range of emotions in such a short amount of time. They had ranged from absolute, complete euphoria to the depths of despair. Even now, during the break everyone badly needed from their ordeal, she couldn't shut out what happened. She tossed herself into working on the school festival at home simply because it took her mind off things.

At night, it still haunted her.

_"I'm not crying! I'm just happy because everyone's alive!"_

_"Inuyasha wasn't wearing these clothes, though it's as good as armor."_

_"After the death of Kikyou, you are the only person who can see the Shikon fragments."_

_"Inuyasha is searching to find Kikyou... Inuyasha..."_

_"It's not okay! I put you in danger."_

_"Well, if you happen to hear a clue about Kikyou, you'll leave, won't you._

_"I won't leave your side again."_

_"I'm not lying."_

_"You're a guy who'd leave. Just how long do you think I've known you for. However, when it happens, I'll get miffed. That much is obvious."_

_"I'm angry, but... " Because I love you, I can't help it._

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at the ceiling, snatches of conversation running through her mind. She'd taken enough literature courses to know what Mt. Hakurei meant both physically and on an emotional level as well. As they got further into the mountain, Naraku used the chance to worm his way into their emotions and manipulate them. The manipulation was taken further when she was kidnapped.

They'd gotten out alive, yet Kagome felt as if she'd been thrown against a wall. On another sense, she felt Naraku violated her by invading her body - much like any woman who'd been physically raped, she thought. It'd happened before, with the dark miko Tsubaki. But this version of Naraku, the one she nicknamed Evil Baby, knew everything now.

She fought the urge to curl into a ball and give into the raging emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. Naraku used her doubts over Inuyasha and Kikyo to harm all of them. If Inuyasha hadn't come in time...she flopped onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.

If he hadn't come in time, she wouldn't have a home left to come back to. Anger swirled. Then again, Kagura and Evil Baby would had never snatched her if Inuyasha hadn't chased after Kikyo. Naraku planned all of it, she realized. He manipulated them all.

"Stupid Inuyasha," she sobbed, hitting her pillow with a fist. "Stupid Naraku. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

_"I won't leave your side again."_

_"I just wanted to see you. Is that okay?"_

Somehow, amidst the shattered state of her emotions, those words managed to comfort Kagome enough so she could fall asleep.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** All of the quotes except for the one Kagome actually says aloud and the very last quote come from vol. 25-29 of the manga. The last quote comes from episode 127, a filler episode.

The lines spoken are in this order: Inuyasha, Kagome, Evil Baby (Hakudoushi), Kagome, Inuyasha, Kagome, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha.

God bless Chris Rijk and his site, , where I got the manga lines from. If you're absolutely lost on the context of the lines, go to the site and read vol. 25-29 of the manga or watch episodes 102-126 of the anime. To date, in my opinion, it's the strongest arc of the Inuyasha saga with the one from vol. 30-34 coming almost at a tie.

The original title for this chapter was "Mountain."


	10. Village

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 10: Village

During her initial journey into the past, Kagome never asked Kaede how old the village was. She didn't want to think that eventually the huts would fade away one by one, until all that remained was a shrine, a shed, a house and the Goshinboku - a sprawling city surrounding it.

She found herself wandering the shrine when she was home, trying to guess where places from the Sengoku Jidai existed The main part of the village seemed to be about three blocks away from the shrine - a distance she measured by bike. She caught herself looking at maps of Japan, wondering where she'd been looking for the shards in relationship to modern cities. The shikon search was helping her in geography, she admitted. Except it was feudal Japan and not the modern era.

The village itself was a focal point for the group. Every time they wearied of their journey, they came back to this one place where everything started. Sometimes they stopped by the taijya village to lay flowers on the graves there, but Sango explained it was too painful for her to remain. She admitted the time she returned to repair her Hiraikotsu nearly wrecked her emotionally.

Kagome wondered how Inuyasha felt about Kaede's village. It's been the source of so much pain for him, yet he always led them back there. She asked him once and he brushed it aside, saying Kaede-baba needed to know what was going on. It went deeper than that, she was sure, but getting Inuyasha to open up about his feelings was harder than prying the lid off a tin can with a dull knife.

Once the villagers got over their initial fascination of the strange-looking miko who was supposedly the reincarnation of Kikyou and her hanyou and youkai companions, they drew the five into the fabric of the village. Most mornings, Kagome assisted Kaede with gathering herbs while Inuyasha always got roped into doing some sort of heavy work for the villagers. Miroku did his best to provide the role of spiritual leader, but wound up ogling the women. Sango befriended those women and shadowed Miroku to keep his perverted acts to a minimum.

No matter how long they were gone, whenever they returned, the village accepted them as if they'd never left. At night, many families walked to Kaede's hut and gathered around the entrance. Miroku perched himself on a small box and told story after story of their adventures to the enraptured children and their parents. Shippou used the crayons and paper Kagome gave him to provide accompanying pictures, though Kagome started monitoring the kitsune after he enraged Inuyasha with some of the exaggerated drawings.

As time went by and they snagged more shards, Kagome noticed that youkai started following them back to the village. The worst happened when their meager collection dwindled down to one shard. Suddenly, every youkai in existence seemed to target Kaede's village, knowing that they rested there. They wound up fighting more than resting, doing their best to draw the evilness away from the place that sheltered them.

Kagome noticed that these were the times Inuyasha seemed to fight the hardest - other than when her life was in danger or they faced down Naraku. He dispatched the youkai with a ferociousness that amazed, yet puzzled her. Sometimes the fight lasted several hours, and he would stumble back toward the hut they stayed nearly dead with exhaustion. She watched from her bedroll as he trudged inside, sank against the wall and fell into a deep sleep. Yet, when she emerged from the hut in the morning, he'd be at work helping Kaede or another villager.

She mentioned it to Miroku at one point.

"Don't you see, Kagome-sama?" he replied. "This place is Inuyasha's home. It's our home too."

Miroku leaned back against the doorway, watched as their friend hoisted a beam up to the roof of a nearby hut. "Even though this was the place everything started, they've taken us all in without question. When we defeat Naraku and I can fulfill my promise to Sango, I'd like to come here to live. It'd be a new start for both of us."

"I suppose." Kagome smiled at Shippo playing with some of the children. "Shippo-chan loves it here too."

"I've never had a place I could call home."

Kagome eyed Miroku. "Really?"

"My father and I wandered from town to town. My mother died giving birth to me. The curse of the kazaana plus the life of a wandering monk didn't lead to settling down in one place. When the curse finally overwhelmed my father, I stayed at the shrine where we last lived. But when the curse passed to me, I started on my journey as well." Miroku sipped at a cup of green tea. "I feel it's the same with Inuyasha. It's not easy for a hanyou to fit in with either humans or youkai."

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha once told me that. You're right. This place is home for all of you."

"It's your home too, Kagome-sama."

Kagome closed her eyes, replacing the images of the huts with the familiar picture of the shrine and the community that encompassed it. "You're right, Miroku-sama. It's my home too."

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The original title for this chapter was "House."


	11. Black

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 11: Black

Kagome owned one black dress. Her mother had bought it for her 15th birthday, in fact had given it to her that morning before her fateful initial trip into the Sengoku Jidai.

"Every woman needs one nice black dress," Higurashi Kasumi explained. "At 15, you're now a young woman, Kagome. So, you deserve this."

Not quite comprehending the meaning behind it, Kagome dutifully accepted it, thanked her mother, hung it in the closet and started out the door to school.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

"It's one of the few times you're actually around, Kagome-chan! You will come, won't you?"

Kagome absently twirled the spiral phone cord in her hand. "I don't know, Eri-chan. I've never been to a school dance before. Aren't you suppose to have a date for these things?"

"Of course not! Ayumi-chan, Yuka-chan and I won't. The four of us can go together. It's a time to dress up and have fun. Come on, Kagome-chan, please?"

"It's such short notice..."

"I'm sure you have some sort of dress shoved in the back of your closet for something like this."

Kagome laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll come. I'll be ready in an hour."

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

The dress barely skimmed the bottom of Kagome's knees. The top draped low, like a shawl-collar. The sheath molded to her curves and a small beaded pattern was sprinkled over the front.

She admitted that her mother chose nice clothes for her. The dress looked nice, but not scandalous. She eyed herself in the mirror, and slowly turned around. Dressing up did make her feel better, especially after the weeks spent in the mud and covered with blood in the Sengoku Jidai. She snatched up a small purse and ran downstairs to join her friends.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

She didn't have fun.

Kagome stood, her back inches from the gymnasium wall, watching as her friends and classmates gyrated across the floor. Her eye twitched. She had no idea people could move like that in general.

Yuka and Eri were gossiping about the couples on the floor while Ayumi listened and nodded in agreement. So much time had passed that all the news seemed foreign to Kagome. Instead, her mind drifted to her friends in the Sengoku Jidai - still recovering from their last battle at Kaede's village. Sango-chan's probably telling a story to Shippo, she thought. Miroku-sama's probably trying to turn it hentai and Inuyasha's probably whining about me not coming back quicker. She glanced around and noticed several of the couples looking at her, then divert their glance quickly. She shrugged and started for the punch bowl.

"Higurashi?"

Kagome found herself meeting Houjou's inquisitive eyes. "Ah, Houjou-kun?"

He beamed at her, a smile that transformed his entire face. "I'm glad to see you've recovered from your diphtheria."

_Diphtheria?_ Kagome moaned silently. She seriously had to give her grandfather a talking to about plausible diseases. "Yeah, well..."

"If you feel up to it, would you like to dance?"

"Ah..." She ignored the whispers of her friends urging her on.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

"Have you ever danced, Inuyasha?"

"Eh?" He stared down from his traditional perch high up in the branches of a tree. Kagome leaned against it, a textbook opened in her lap. "Dancing?"

"Yeah. We learned how when I was in 7th grade. There are different types." She got to her feet, placing the book aside. "There's traditional dancing such as the dance known as Nuchibana. But there's also dances we learned from foreign countries like America. For instances, there's square dancing. That's when four couples come together in a square and dance. There's also a silly one called Cotton-Eyed Joe."

Inuyasha snorted and jumped down, landing next to her.

"There's also ones called the polka and the waltz. Do you want to try?" Kagome held her hand out toward his. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

He eyed her warily. "Are you serious?"

"Sure!" Kagome grasped his hand with her left one and placed her right at his waist, preparing to teach him the waltz. "You see..."

Before she could move, he jumped back. Not into the tree, but several feet away. His cheeks were scarlet. "What was that for?"

"To teach you how to dance?" Kagome's arms were still held in the waltz position. She bit her lip, wondering what had spooked him. "What's wrong with that?" We're just dancing. It's not that intimate at all."

"It's just...you...you don't go touching people like that unless you mean it," Inuyasha sputtered and turned away from her so she couldn't see his embarrassment.

Her last words hung between them in the air. She watched him, his shoulder stiffened, trying to work through the embarrassment. But for some people, Kagome realized, touching like that is a very intimate thing. Especially back here during the Sengoku Jidai. She thought of the hugs Inuyasha had given her - few and far in-between. Those always felt so precious to her, so full of meaning, because they were so rare. It wasn't that he was stingy with physical affection; it was that it wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Slow, romantic music started playing in the background.

"Did you want to dance, Higurashi? "

Kagome glanced at the offered hand, politeness warring with her memories. She smiled and placed her punch cup in his hand. "I'm sorry, Houjou-kun. I think I just want to go home."

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

"Where've you been?"

Kagome stepped into her room, surprised to see Inuyasha leaning against her bed, one of her manga in his hands. "I went to a school...party."

"School party? Another one of those 'te-su-to" things?"

She laughed. "Not quite like that." She unbuttoned her coat and turned toward the closet to hang it up. Behind her, she heard a quick intake of breath. She pulled down the hanger, looked back toward Inuyasha, and blinked when she saw the stark look of male appreciation in his eyes as he took in her dress.

_"Every woman needs one nice black dress"_

Kagome smiled. She understood what her mother meant now.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The original title for this chapter was "Black." Really, the theme of the chapter was supposed to be about colors, but I decided to center it on black clothing. Then the entire dance subplot emerged while writing it so I almost called it "Dance." I do think the end does wind up tying with the middle because it goes to show that coming from Inuyasha, displays of affection doesn't come lightly. When he does show it, he means it.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. In return though, it's the longest chapter to date. I've been swamped at work lately and this was the first chance I had to breathe. Same goes for my other fics. I'm hoping while in Alabama during my Christmas break that I can work up some more chapters on my longer fics.


	12. Uniform

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 12: Uniform

No matter what, except for the incident with Yura of the Hair, Kagome always wore her school uniform in the Sengoku Jidai.

It was really impractical, she thought. The long-sleeved sailor blouse kept her pretty warm during the chilly nights, but for all intents and purposes, a short skirt did not suit life in the Sengoku Jidai well.

Each of her companions had commented on it at some point during their journey.

"What are you? Some type of teahouse girl with that thing?" Inuyasha yelled at her not long after they met. "Put some clothes on!"

"Girls in my time wear clothes like this all the time," she pointed out.

"And not much else, apparently."

"OSUWARI!"

He thoroughly deserved that one, Kagome thought.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

"Your legs are getting cut up, Kagome," Shippou commented one evening not long after he joined the party.

Kagome dabbed bits of ointment on her new wounds, picked up when the latest youkai unceremoniously tossed her to the ground. "They're looking kind of rough, aren't they?" She extended one leg and studied the scratches.

"How come you don't wear miko clothes like Kaede does?"

She shrugged. "I just like my clothes. They fit better."

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

"Kagome-sama..." Miroku's gaze raked her from head to foot. "I must say, clothing from your time is very flattering."

"Ah, thank you, Miroku-sama," Kagome smiled blandly at him, knowing it was a lot more than what he was implying. Hentai, she thought.

Inuyasha didn't have the tact to keep quiet. "You perverted monk ... keep your hands off her!"

Miroku eyed him. "It's not like you've made any claim to her, Inuyasha."

"Shut up!" he roared. "Just keep your hands away from her! There's hundreds of other women out there you can grope!"

Miroku grinned. "And I intend on seducing each and everyone one of them."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

"I'm surprised such clothing isn't considered immoral in your time, Kagome- chan."

Kagome glanced across the fire at Sango. "Well, it is a lot more functional. It's easier to move around in. But the transition from kimono didn't start occuring until a hundred years before I was born. But there are plenty of people in my time who still wear kimono."

"I see."

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

As the seasons changed, Kagome thought about changing her outfit to jeans and a sweater, but decided against it. The time she dressed in miko clothing and saw Inuyasha's reaction kept coming back to haunt her.

Her school uniform was a symbol - one that reminded her of the task she needed to accomplish in the Sengoku Jidai so she could come home and pass her entrance exams. It was a tie to her world and one she wasn't ready to let go of.

It was also a reminder to her that she was different from Kikyou, despite the hundreds of comments she received on how similar the two women looked and the fact that she was Kikyou's reincarnation. She wasn't Kikyou reborn into a new body. She was Kagome. Ka-go-me. No matter how tired she felt, no matter how disheartened she got about Inuyasha and the odd relationship the two were forced into thanks to Kikyou, she looked down at the self - at the clothes she wore - and remembered that she was her own person.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The original title for this chapter was "Mutton," but centered around clothing. The flashbacks were designed to take place at the beginning of episode 3, between episodes 10-11, just before Sango's first appearance, and right around episode 30.


	13. Comfort

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 13: Comfort

Kagome responded quickly to the medicine, quickly falling asleep. That pleased Inuyasha immensely. He wasn't quite sure if he could remember the recipe. After all, he'd been quite young the last time his mother gave it to him. But there wasn't any need to worry Kagome about that. She needed her rest. The sooner she got better, the sooner she could come back.

She shifted in her sleep and a book fell to the ground at his feet. He picked it up and squinted at the kanji in the dim light. Some time of picture book. He flipped it open and saw sheets of small, lifelike portraits of Kagome and her family waving up at him. She explained about photographs sometime back, when she showed him a portrait of her friends. They were taken with some type of magic box that made an exact likeness of the person was the best he'd gotten out of the lecture.

He traced one claw lightly down the small Kagome in the picture, then flipped through the book. This was Kagome's life before she met him, one that involved her family, school and friends. Inuyasha scowled when he saw the picture of a guy, eyes full of admiration, talking to Kagome. "Don't you get too close to her," he muttered and kept going.

She was really close to her family. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the bed, trying to remember his own. Other than his normal dealings with Sesshomaru, he could barely remember any. His mother was a fading memory that grew dimmer day by day. He had no recollection of his father at all - save for the stories everyone liked to tell him.

Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome. She would be the first one to argue that he had a real family now - herself, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Myouga and even Kaede-baba. But while she was busy forming a family from him, he'd taken her away from her own. Bah! He shook himself and scowled. It was Kagome's fault the Shikon no Tama broke in the first place! If she hadn't shot it with that damn arrow...

But if he had done an adequate job of protecting her in the first place, the Shikon wouldn't had been taken. If only he hadn't been so quick to blame her when what happened 50 years ago wasn't her fault at all. What if he failed to protect her again? What if he did something rash and got her or one of their friends do? His shoulders sagged. All their fates rested on him. He had to remain strong for them. He had to make sure they recovered all the shards and beat Naraku because if not - one, or all of them, could die.

He didn't think he could bear the burden of guilt on his soul.

He scowled. Another human emotion. Inuyasha sighed and patted Kagome's leg absently. If he were a full youkai, he wouldn't have this problem in the first place. But he wouldn't do it now. Not after what almost happened to Kagome. He would remain a hanyou for her.

She had no idea he constantly had nightmares of waking up with her blood on his claws.

"Inuyasha?"

He jumped to his feet, his hand ready to whip out Tessaiga. He blinked when he saw it was just Kagome's mother standing in the doorway. He relaxed and let his hand drop. That's right. He was still in her time. They were safe.

"Could you come out here, please?" Higurashi Kasumi smiled and stepped aside so he could walk out.

He approached the door and looked back at Kagome, hesitant to leave her alone. She looked so peaceful sleeping. _What if she started coughing? What if her fever rose again? What if... what if...?_

"It's all right." Kasumi laid a hand on his arm, startling him. He shot a nervous glance at the gesture, not quite sure how to react. The only one who ever did anything like that was Kagome.

Her mother smiled. "It seems your medicine worked. You're quite worried about her, aren't you?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha's eyes quickly found a very interesting crack in the ceiling.

She patted his arm. "Not just now. But in general. I can tell. You look like you're carrying the weight of the entire world on your shoulders."

_It certainly feels like it at times, that's for sure,_ he thought.

"Kagome told me that you lost your mother when you were young?"

He nodded, not quite trusting himself to answer. Instead, he directed his attention back to Kagome. So did Kasumi. They watched, silently, as she slept.

"Kagome ... Kagome thinks about you a lot. She misses you."

Inuyasha had no idea what prompted him to say that. He guessed that in a way that he wanted to reassure her mother that she thought about her family. He gave Kasumi the most serious expression he could.

"I promise you, I'll bring her back safely," he vowed.

Kasumi smiled at him. "I know you will. You always have before."

He blinked. "You trust me that much?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

His throat clogged and he turned away. That's where Kagome got her kindness from. Her mother should have every reason not to trust him. He'd nearly let Kagome get killed so many times. And now, he had pushed all of them to the point where she got ill. What if she hadn't gone home? What if the medicine hadn't worked?

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He turned back to her. Suddenly, Kasumi reached up and wrapped her arms around him, one hand guiding his head to her shoulder. The other patted his back soothingly. He stiffened, then slowly relaxed. She was just hugging him. He couldn't remember getting a hug like this. Not since...he swallowed. Not since before his mother died.

"It's okay," she crooned in a soft voice that soothed many nightmares out of Kagome and Souta. "I'm sure everything is going to be all right. And not only will Kagome come back home to me safely, but you will too."

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The original title for this chapter was "Comfort" and I kept it. It's the sequel to Chapter 4, "Illness"

Kagome's mom is simply an amazing person, being able to accept what's happening to her daughter without question. Like the rest of the family, Kagome's mom accepts Inuyasha and if she's anything like my mom, has started to think of him as one of her children. Hence this scene, when she comes across him full of guilt and worry about Kagome and their friends and her efforts to give him comfort. It's been reflected in the series that Inuyasha deeply respects Kagome's mother - for instance in episode 127 he sticks around for dinner simply because she asks, etc. As the manga progresses, Inuyasha's shown helping out around the shrine when he's there (chapter 332 specifically.) However, we don't see a lot of Inuyasha's interactions with Kagome's family and how in a sense, they're becoming his as well.


	14. Treasure

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 14: Treasure

"Sango is such a tomboy."

"Why would she want to go with the men and be a fighter?"

"I just don't understand that girl."

"She'll never get a husband."

"I'm sure she's been promised out."

"Who'd want such a man-girl like her?"

"Hush! She'll hear you!"

Sango pressed against the wall of the building across the street from the group of gossiping village women, fighting the twin urges to cry and pound some sense into them. Her hands clenched into fists, trembling with the effort to keep her emotions in check. After a moment, the rage subsided, leaving a dull numbness.

Kirara twined herself around Sango's legs for a moment, then climbed onto her shoulder. With darting licks of her little tongue, she did her best to erase the tears streaming down her mistress's cheeks.

She reached back and absently petted her companion. "It's okay, Kirara. I don't need them anyhow."

Sango never had a female friend before she met Kagome. She realized in a way that it was because of the choice she made to go along with her father on fighting missions rather than stay behind in the village and do some of the other tasks women traditionally did. She never had much use for gossip or gawking at men. She was too busy perfecting her training and taking care of her father and brother to do so.

The other girls in the village regarded Sango with suspension and a bit of jealously since she was daughter of the head taijiya. Kagome greeted her with open arms and never questioned her motives or behavior. Again and again, just when Sango thought she had headed on the road of no return with her friend, Kagome would amaze her with her acceptance and forgiveness.

_"When you're healed, why don't we go together?"_

For the first time, Sango found someone she could talk about female issues with. Together, they would complain about the simple things - being dirty, dealing with that time of month and watching the boys be embarrassed about it. Said boys also became the topic of many discussions. Throughout it all, they supported each other as they learned to deal with their men.

Men.

Sango never expected to fall for the monk with the wandering eye. In her mind, her husband would be a fine, upstanding citizen like her father. He would be a master in the art of exterminating youkai and together they would carry on the village tradition. Instead, her heart picked a monk who groped onto any pretty girl that walked by.

In his own way, Miroku was very much an...well, not an upstanding citizen but a good one. He was a strong fighter and very intelligent. Sometimes too intelligent. He gave her the space she needed when she lost her family, but also comforted her when she needed it.

And every so often, when she glanced at his face, Sango saw him fighting the attraction he had for her.

_"I never thought I would treasure and trust a girl so much."_

She wondered what made him fall for her in the first place. She wasn't at all like other girls. She never had an interest in boys and it came as a chilling shock to her when she realized what she felt for Miroku was as strong as it was.

_"However...that is precisely why, I can't love you as a girl. You are a companion to fight along-side with. That's how I feel."_

It took Sango a long time after that conversation to realize that Miroku tried to not let his love for her affect their mission. That and if the worse happened...if she didn't survive, he could go on. And if he didn't survive...

Sango looked down at her right hand. A hand covered with calluses, a sign that she wasn't a normal young woman. A whole hand.

And if he didn't survive...she would find the courage to go on too. Because he would want her to live.

She noticed that the group had gotten a few feet ahead of her. She jogged to catch up, reaching Miroku's side. With a smile, she caught his cloth- covered right hand in her own and squeezed it tightly.

She never thought she would treasure and trust a man so much either.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This chapter seemed to bounce back and forth somewhat. It's also the first chapter that Inuyasha isn't mentioned. He really didn't have a place in this chapter. However, looking back over the manga at some of the exchanges between him and Sango, I think it would make fodder for future chapters. His relationship with Sango is different from the ones she shares with Miroku and Kagome.

Once again, Chris Rijk's site comes through with translations! The first quote was said by Kagome in vol. 10, ch. 93. The second quote was said by Miroku in vol. 30, ch. 292.

The original title for this chapter was "Hand." I finally settled on "Treasure" because to Sango, that's what her relationships with Miroku and Kagome are. Unexpected treasure that enriched her life.


	15. Mijikai

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 15: Mijikai  
  
"Life is too short," Kikyo's mother once told her daughters. "Most likely, it'll be spent waiting on a man to come back to you or it'll be spent having to compensate for that man's actions."  
  
Those words completely went over the head of the young miko, who was busy trying to change her sister's diaper. After all, Kikyo was just 11 years old. Death, while it occured every day in the village, was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. She was training with her grandfather, the village priest, to take over the shrine. Her duties as a budding miko were more interesting than anything having to do with death or men.  
  
*****  
  
The cruel reality of that speech hit Kikyo sometime after her revival by Urasue, as she sat on the hill overlooking the village she grew up in. Every so often, she would come back - simply to remember. She timed those visits so they didn't coincide with Inuyasha's group's return to the village. Sometimes, she mused, even she needed a break from the constant drama that occurred whenever she was around them.  
  
Kaede quickly caught onto the visits and silently acknowledged them. After a time, she would come up and visit her on the hillside. At first, they sat in silence. Then they began to remember. Every so often, Kikyo saw the years fall from her sister's face and they giggled like children once more. They were careful never to talk about the events that led to Kikyo's death and her revival. Instead, Kaede talked about the village and the people they knew. It still shocked Kikyo to realize that while she looked eternally like a young woman that most of the people she knew were dead. Only the youngest, Kaede's age and younger, were still alive.  
  
It was normally after these conversations that Kikyo pondered the meaning of life. She heard from the soul catchers that assisted Enju that her fellow clay doll had made Kagome a promise that she would live her life to the fullest. What was life, she thought. It was funny the way that the perceptions changed between her idealistic thoughts as a young miko and now.  
  
Life meaning: A nice, quiet afternoon in spring with the sakura dancing on the wind, dressed in kimono instead of a miko's clothing, going on a picnic with your sister, free from youkai, sickness, and other problems that came with being the miko of a village.  
  
Life meaning: Finding a young man whom you were compatible with, getting married, and having a few children to start the new generation of miko and priests to come from the village.  
  
Life meaning: That once-in-a-lifetime trip to Kyoto, where you would spend extravagent amounts of money on a silk kimono that's used just to walk up and down the streets admiring the things you could never buy and would never be useful in your practical day to day life.  
  
Life NOT meaning: Having to fight youkai after youkai, not to mention jealous fellow miko, because you took it upon yourself to do another village a favor and protect the jewel known as the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Life NOT meaning: Having your heart start to align with a hanyou despite knowing deep down inside that the relationship would never realistically work out.  
  
Life NOT meaning: Being the lustful target of an escaped thief and having his dangerous alliances, plus the one you made out of desperation to escape the burden of the Shikon, being the cause of your very painful death.  
  
Life NOT meaning: Being brought back to life against your will and spending your days wandering in the body of a clay doll, feeding off souls to keep moving, knowing you're only alive long enough to take your revenge on the man (and indirectly the hanyou) that caused your death.  
  
That last, the revenge toward Inuyasha, lessened as Kikyo spent more time around him and his friends. But right now, it was something she really didn't want to deal with. For sitting here on the hillside with Kaede, just for this one moment, they were both innocent again. And their shared laughter mingled with the wind.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really like how this chapter turned out. I want to thank reviewer Yuna141 for the idea. She mentioned in her review if any of the chapters would ever center around Kikyo. I'd just started the plotting for this chapter when I got her review. The more I thought about it and the more I scanned the two fic sources I use for it, I realize that it was perfect. I wanted to focus more on Kikyo's own hopes and dreams for her lost life, as well as her relationship with Kaede. All of these are not touched on in the series a lot and I think it helps give another side to Kikyo. Like Tomoe in Kenshin, Kikyo was a character that had to grow on me. Kikyo will never hold a candle to Kagome, but she's not meant to. They are two vastly different people. While I still like Kagome better (I see a lot of me in Kagome), I can respect Kikyo and her role in this story.  
  
The original title for this chapter was "Short." Akai Kitsune used the term "Mijikai" which means short as in "not long." I thought it fit this chapter very well. I followed the original format for the chapter, as done in "In the Language of Love," as closely as possible. Akai-san did the same in "Kendo no Go."  
  
REVIEWER COMMENTS:  
  
Guardian Star: Hehehe, yeah, that does say a lot about Sango-chan doesn't it? She's also a pretty tough character to write, but this time, I actually got inside her head! Wai!  
  
Kris-chan: Thank you for all of the reviews. Really, Kagome and Sango both get off a bit easier than most other women in that time simply because of their particular circumstances. One of the thing that gets me though is that these women placed in these circumstances normally exist in a bubble. We do not see what the general population thinks of these different women. The same thing occurs in "Rurouni Kenshin" with Kaoru being the owner of a kenjutsu dojo.  
  
Blackberry: Thank you very much! At first, I worried about spoiling the latest manga and anime too much. Eventually, I'd like to touch on a lot of the characters. I even want to try doing some stuff from the other side's POV. Maybe not Naraku, but definitely Kagura. Most of the stories are centered around Inuyasha and Kagome or the effect those two people have on others. But one of the things I love about this series is the huge, multi- dimensional cast. It's like "Rurouni Kenshin" in that aspect.  
  
c-dog: I own a black dress like that one!  
  
Yuna141: Thank you very much. This chapter is for you. :-)  
  
Battleshield: I'll have to grab that song sometime. Thank you! If I knew how to make AMVs (I want to SO BADLY), I want to do one to the song "Kryptonite." It really fits Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, especially during his youkai moments. 


	16. Onigiri

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 16: Onigiri  
  
"Ah...I'm tired of onigiri." Kagome glanced at the large, triangular riceball she held. "This makes how many times we've had it in a row?"  
  
"Be quiet." Inuyasha, the designated cook for the day, crushed warm rice to become a triangular ball. "It's all we have." He dumped the ball on a wide leaf that served as Kagome's plate.  
  
It had surprised them all when he turned out to be the only one that knew how to cook rice properly and not burn it. So not only was Inuyasha the designated cook that day, he was the designated cook most days. It, was, they all agreed, usually the only way to get something edible to eat when they were camping out.  
  
Miroku picked at his food. "We could catch some fish."  
  
"We're not near a river though, Miroku," Shippo chimed in, his cheeks stuffed with rice.  
  
"I'm sure we're not that far."  
  
"How much do we have left?" Sango accepted her plate of onigiri from Inuyasha.  
  
"Keh. Not that much. About a day's worth or so."  
  
"A day??" Miroku and Shippo cried.  
  
"Keh! If we didn't stop to eat so much, we wouldn't have this...what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku and Shippo both proceeded to fall over in pretend faints.  
  
Miroku draped his arm over his forehead. "I don't think I can go on without real food."  
  
"We'll all starve!" Shippo cried and burst into tears.  
  
Kagome pulled the kitsune onto her lap. "There, there. We're not going to starve. Besides, we can just stop at another village and get more food."  
  
"More rice?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Probably so."  
  
Miroku moaned and thrashed dramatically. Sango threw her riceball and scored a direct hit on his forehead.  
  
"Oi!" Miroku shot up and scowled. "What was that for?"  
  
"Being overly dramatic." Sango took her remaining piece of onigiri and took a bite out of it.  
  
SMACK.  
  
Sango looked down to see a riceball stuck to her chest. She growled at Miroku, who threw up his hands. "I'm innocent! I swear!"  
  
"You lost any sort of innocence you had years ago!" Sango threw her remaining riceball at Miroku. He ducked and it wound up hitting Shippo, who'd left the safety of Kagome's lap.  
  
"Oi!" Shippo grabbed his riceball and threw it at Sango. She ducked and it hit Kirara.  
  
"Why you..." Sango scanned the area and spied the rice pot. She quickly dipped her hands in and grabbed a handful of rice.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled, lunging for the pot.  
  
Miroku beat him to it, snatching up the pot completely. "Can't attack me now without your ammunition, eh, Sango-chan?"  
  
"SANGO-CHAN?" Sango growled and tossed her rice at the laughing Miroku. He ducked and it splatted against the tree.  
  
"Oi! Get him, Sango!" Shippo cheered.  
  
"Ah, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, you know that's..." Kagome started to say when Miroku scooped out more rice and tossed it haphazardously at the taijiya.  
  
"You lech of a monk!" Sango tackled Miroku, causing the pot to fly out of his hands.  
  
The group watched as it sailed over the fire and land with a loud splat, upside down in the dirt.  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome lifted the pot and the last of the rice fell out into the dirt. They stared at the mess.  
  
Shippo burst into tears. "We're gonna starve!"  
  
"Keh! We're not going to starve! We'll go back to Kaede-baba's in the morning." Inuyasha snatched up the pot and stomped off to the rest of their gear to stow it away.  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged sheepish glances. "Ah...."  
  
"Houshi-sama...."  
  
"I'm sorry!" They both said at once. They gave each other hesitant smiles, then burst into laughter.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh either.  
  
*****  
  
A subtle growing woke Kagome in the middle of the night. She lay still in her sleeping bag, not sure what was going on. Youkai? No, she couldn't sense any jyaki. She couldn't sense a shard either.  
  
She turned onto her side and noticed Inuyasha dozing against the tree just inches from her bed. His head was bowed and Tetsusaiga tucked against his side.  
  
She heard the growl again. Is he growling in his sleep, she wondered and sat up. Maybe he was having a nightmare. Should she wake him? She frowned as the growling increased, then realized that it seemed to be coming from lower than his mouth. Her gaze shot to his stomach.  
  
Of course! His stomach! Kagome winced, realizing that in the middle of the great onigiri fight earlier that Inuyasha never got his own dinner. He'd served everyone else first, then the rice had been destroyed. The last meal they'd eaten before that was breakfast. During the day, they'd fought a couple of lesser youkai. Still, that was enough to work up an appetite.  
  
He didn't complain. That's what amazed her. Normally, in something like this, he'd complain. Instead, he simply shrugged it off and said they would return to Kaede's village the next day. He didn't mention not getting any food at all. She smiled. She knew somewhere buried inside of the gruff, stubborn, insecure, sometimes childish hanyou that there was a fine adult emerging. A fantastic leader.  
  
She reached for her pack and withdrew a handkerchief, then scooted over to Inuyasha's side.  
  
His eyes instantly opened and his grip on Tetsusaiga tightened. "What's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," she quickly whispered before they could wake the others. "Here." She handed the handkerchief to him.  
  
He eyed her warily, but unwrapped it, revealing Kagome's last riceball from earlier. "What's this for?"  
  
"I can hear your stomach growling. You didn't get any dinner. I was saving this for Shippo-chan to eat in the morning, but he's had more food than you."  
  
"Keh! What of it? I said we're going back to Kaede-baba's in the morning. We can wait."  
  
"Please?"  
  
She could tell when he gave in. His body visibly relaxed and his eyes softened. He started to take a bite out of the riceball and paused about halfway to his mouth. He stared at her, then broke the ball in half and offered it.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome blinked. "What's this for?"  
  
"It's for you." His voice was soft, husky. The way it normally got, she noted, whenever she managed to get behind the walls surrounding his heart.  
  
"But you need it..."  
  
"Just eat it!"  
  
"All right." Kagome accepted the ball and leaned against him. Together, they silently ate their little meal and watched their friends sleep.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is another one of those stories when you start out trying to do one thing and wind up doing another entirely. The original title for this chapter was "Fruit" and was going to center around the gang discussing different types of fruit and having Miroku and Shippo nearly maul Inuyasha over having the privilege to go to a supermarket. Then the rice fight between Miroku and Sango started. So here is some WAFF for both Miroku/Sango fans and Inuyasha/Kagome fans! "Onigiri" is Japanese for riceball.  
  
As for Inuyasha being the only one who knows how to cook rice properly.well, we're not exactly sure. Really the only time so far we've seen anyone cook is when Kagome prepares instant food and also when she makes the bento lunch in the first movie. But preparing rice in a rice cooker (the way she's used to), is different from doing so over a campfire with unpredictable conditions. Miroku probably knows how, but I don't see him doing so whenever there's women around to serve him! I don't picture Sango as being a cook nor Shippo. Out of all of them, Inuyasha was the one who spent the most time outdoors before they all met, so it's not unreasonable to think that he's used to churning out something edible when the situation calls for it. 


	17. Hotaru

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 17: Hotaru  
  
"You're the wind lady."  
  
Kagura spotted the child barely hidden among the reeds. Her miniature hands clutched a small batch of flowers, her yukata dirty and torn, her hair pulled back in a scraggly ponytail. Quite a contrast to her elegant companion and the...well, cockroach they traveled with. Kagura wasn't sure how to classify the one called Jaken other than a huge nuisance. From the impressions she got from others, it was the same. This one was...Rin. That's it. Rin. The child she'd once taken to make Sesshomaru furious.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama had to run another errand. He runs lots of errands." Rin plucked some more flowers. "Wind lady isn't going to take Rin away again, is she?"  
  
"No...and your Jaken...where is he?"  
  
"Jaken-sama? He's wandered off again with Ah-un. He's getting some dinner and told Rin to stay right here."  
  
"So I see." Kagura sighed and dismissed the girl. So much for trying to talk to Sesshomaru again. She could easily see how he and Inuyasha were related. Both had heads of stone.  
  
"Oh!" Rin's childish squeal of delight broke through her thoughts. "Hotaru! Hotaru!"  
  
Hotaru? Kagura noticed small dots of light flashing in the growing darkness. Rin ran around trying to catch these things, her little hands finally closing over one.  
  
"Look, wind lady! Hotaru!" Rin raced back to Kagura, her cupped hands before her. "I caught one!"  
  
Carefully, she opened her hands to show off her prize. But the small firefly quickly escaped its prison and fluttered off into the sky.  
  
Rin pouted. "It flew away."  
  
Kagura watched the insect fly off. "So it did," she said softly.  
  
"Rin sometimes wants to fly away too. Just like you do, wind lady." Rin looked up at Kagura. "You fly just like the hotaru!"  
  
Kagura frowned. How could this child ever understand that even though she could fly, she wasn't free? The hotaru had been caught against its will, but it escaped. It had been born free, had known what freedom tasted like. She never had that choice.  
  
"Mama said that if you capture hotaru and keep them locked away, they'll die," Rin continued. "So I'm suppose to set them all free. Isn't that neat, wind lady?"  
  
If they're locked away, they'll die...but have I ever really lived? When your heart is kept in a jar and your life tied to an insane being, have you ever really lived? There was that one, brief taste of freedom. When she thought Inuyasha and his group finally killed Naraku. When she felt the beating of her heart in her chest. That one, sweet taste of freedom made this all even harder to bear.  
  
"Look! I caught another!" Rin held up her closed-cupped hands. "Watch me set it free!"  
  
Kagura's eyes followed as Rin opened her hands and the firefly danced up into the darkness. She reached up and caught the escaped insect in her right hand.  
  
Through the closed fist, she saw light emitting from the firefly as it struggled to breathe. It would be so easy to crush...Kagura's hand slowly opened and the firefly took off, seeking the cool night air.  
  
One day...one day too, she would be free.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I wrote this chapter on Christmas Eve on my laptop. However, it is an old, dying machine and any attempt to get it off was futile. So I had to retype it. I'll add my reviewer comments to chapter 19. The original title for this chapter was "Butterfly." "Hotaru" is the Japanese term for "firefly," the word that Akai used in her chapter of "Kendo no Go." When I saw the word, I immediately thought of Rin and Kagura and the contrasts between the characters. Again, kudos to Yuna151 for giving me the idea of doing Kagura to begin with! 


	18. Easy

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 18: Easy  
  
Kagome was used to the unexpected. After 15 years of a normal life, she suddenly found more twists and turns than the soap operas Jii-chan sometimes watched. (though he never admitted it. He always said those were "Mama's shows.")  
  
It eventually got to the point where she could predict what would happen. She would sense a shikon fragment. Inuyasha would immediately hustle the group to where she sensed it. A huge fight with some random youkai followed. Add in encounters with Naraku and his bunch, Sesshomaru, the occasional encounter with Kikyo leading to lots of angst and the in- fighting among the group and it made "Fushigi Yugi" - the hit soap-operaish anime when Kagome was in 8th grade - seem relatively tame.  
  
So it didn't surprise her when she felt yet another Shikon shard coming from a nearby village. It was the end of a long day and she could see everyone, even Inuyasha, drooping a bit. They'd ran into some youkai earlier and fought a battle that lasted several hours and wound up with Naraku making off with one of the pieces of the jewel.  
  
She almost didn't want to say anything at all. But if she didn't, Naraku would get the fragment for sure. Ignoring the protests of her body, Kagome spoke up. "Inuyasha? I sense a Shikon fragment."  
  
His ears perked up and he swung around. Kagome winced when she saw purple blotches of bruise running up and down his arms from the earlier fight. They would heal, and quickly, but she hated to see him.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"That village over there." Kagome pointed down the road.  
  
Miroku concentrated for a moment. "I don't sense any youki. Could be that Naraku overlooked it when we fought earlier."  
  
"Then we need to get it right now." Inuyasha nodded. "Let's go!"  
  
The group hurried to the village, where everything seemed normal. No youkai. Nothing out of the ordinary. Kagome climbed down from her bicycle and surveyed the area. It's so quiet, she thought. It's too peaceful. It's like nothing's going on here at all.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
A middle-aged woman dressed in miko's clothing approached the group. She resembled Kaede in a lot of ways, including the bow and arrows strapped to her back.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm Higurashi Kagome and these are my friends. We are in search of the Shikon no Tama fragments and I sensed one coming from this village."  
  
"I thought so. I heard tale of a young miko dressed in foreign clothing who is the guardian of the tama. I am the cousin of the miko Kaede, in the village where the tama was stolen. Here you go." The miko handed Kagome the shard.  
  
Miroku blinked. "That's it?"  
  
"No youkai? No fighting? No nothing?" Shippo asked.  
  
The miko smiled. "I am Yomiko. I will get one of the empty huts prepared for you. You all may stay the night and enjoy our hospitality. In return, I only ask that you share some tales of your adventures. We do not get many visitors to this town."  
  
Kagome nodded. "We will...thank you!"  
  
They watched as Yomiko walked off, then down at the shard Kagome held. "I can't believe it," Miroku whispered. "That's got to be the easiest shard we've ever gotten a hold of."  
  
"That's the truth." Kagome quickly added it to the others in her small glass bottle she wore. "Too bad not all of the shikon findings can go so smoothly." She noticed Inuyasha glaring after the miko. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She's got to be a youkai or something," he muttered. "No one in their right mind would just hand over a shard."  
  
"But we don't sense any youki," Shippo pointed out.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"Not everyone wants the Shikon no Tama for their own use, Inuyasha," Miroku pointed out. "Look at Kagome-sama. She holds no desire for the shikon. Isn't that right, Kagome-sama?"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Well...there's nothing the Shikon no Tama would grant me that I don't already have." Kagome shrugged. "I think Yomiko-sama has the hut ready for us. She's signaling."  
  
"Let's go!" Miroku walked off toward the miko and Shippo followed. Kagome hesitated for a moment, then walked back to Inuyasha, who remained where they stopped when they entered the village.  
  
"We won't stay if you feel that uncomfortable," she whispered.  
  
"No. We'll stay. You need sleep. Let's go." Inuyasha marched off toward the others.  
  
"But, Inuyasha..."  
  
"I said we're staying!"  
  
"I know that...thank you."  
  
He eyed her warily. "For what?"  
  
"For trusting my judgement in Yomiko-sama even when you don't."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
She sighed and started to walk past him.  
  
"Maybe it would be different if all of our shard hunting was that easy." Inuyasha muttered and started toward the hut once more.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Maybe."  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Odd chapter, huh? The original title for this chapter was "Smooth." Akai-san used "Right" in Kendo no Go. Pretty much, every shard the Inuyasha-tachi gets occurs after a major ordeal, so I figured it would be nice to key in on someone just simply handing the shard over. An easy mission. The time frame of this episode takes place before Sango joins the group, while Inuyasha is still trying to regain his trust in humans altogether. 


	19. Orders

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 19: Orders  
  
"Kohaku, grab the baby. Kill those around you."  
  
"It's about time for you to do some real fighting."  
  
"I can't disobey orders!"  
  
*****  
  
"Sango? Why do we have to be taijiya?"  
  
Sango laughed at her younger brother. "Why would we be anything else, Kohaku?"  
  
"Well...we could be merchants! Or farmers! I don't see why we have to go around killing things."  
  
"Our ancestors have been taijiya for hundreds of years. It's expected that we do the same." Sango sank down onto the ground next to Kohaku. "I'm sure more than one of them didn't particularly enjoy the job either."  
  
"All youkai aren't bad though...look at Kirara. We'd never exterminate her, would we?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sango held her kitten youkai protectively. "Some youkai are good and some are evil. Haven't you heard the story of the great Inutaisho?"  
  
"Inutaisho?"  
  
Sango nodded. "He was known as the Lord of the Western Lands. Youkai lord, mind you. He was a wise, powerful and very old youkai."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Sango nodded. "He died few decades back, I can't remember when. Some say about 65 years ago, others say a couple hundred. As far as I know, other than youkai themselves, there's no one alive who remembers the Inutaisho. The story is that he, a full-blooded youkai, was one of the best and fairest of their kind. He loved a human woman and died protecting her. They say that he left behind two sons - one a full-blooded youkai and one who is a hanyou."  
  
"Hanyou?"  
  
"Half-blooded youkai. Usually a hybrid between a youkai and a human."  
  
"Oh. Is it true?"  
  
Sango shrugged. "I don't know. Supposedly it also has something to do with the Inuyasha forest out to the east, beyond the mountains, but you know what fairy tales are like.  
  
"Oh." Kohaku leaned back and stared up at the blue sky. "I'd like to do something else, Sango. You can be the taijiya in the family. I think I'll just stay at home and cook."  
  
Sango tickled him. "That's a woman's place you know."  
  
"Odd for you to say it since you're a woman and you can't boil water without causing an accident!" Kohaku quickly squirmed out of his sister's grasp and ran for his life.  
  
Sango gasped, then took off after him. "You come back here!" she cried, while Kohaku laughed. "Kohaku! Kohaku!"  
  
*****  
  
He never wanted to kill. He was just following his orders, the ones handled down by his father, to go kill a youkai. Then Naraku had snatched control over his mind. Every since, Kohaku was forced to do his bidding.  
  
He wondered what it would be like not to answer to anyone's order? All of his life, he'd been in some sort of pecking order. Even if he got free, even if he survived and lived to see Sango, he knew somewhere inside that he would wind up following her orders too.  
  
Kill. Taint. Destroy. Everything Kohaku stood again, Naraku made him do on a daily basis.  
  
He slowly lifted up his scythe, admired the shining metal glistening in the firelight. It would be so easy. He placed the weapon to his stomach, pressed in slightly. A drop of blood trickled down to his obi.  
  
He could free himself from his sins right now.  
  
He could stop placing himself in situations where he could possibly hurt or kill his older sister.  
  
He wouldn't have to do anyone's bidding anymore.  
  
"Kohaku."  
  
He looked up, saw Naraku standing feet away from him. Naraku's hands reached out and with a sudden pulse of the Shikon shard in his back, Kohaku fell to the ground sobbing in pain.  
  
"This is not my bidding." Patiently, almost like a father in a warped sort of way, Naraku crouched next to his minion. "I did not give you permission to damage yourself. You must be getting bored if you are playing with your weapons like this. Do you understand this?"  
  
Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Yes," Kohaku muttered. "I will do whatever you bid."  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I started writing this chapter a couple weeks ago, was stopped, wrote Chapter 20, and finally came back to this one today. Sad thing is I forgot where I was originally going, so came up with this ending instead. It seems disjointed, but is meant to point out how carefree Kohaku's life used to be compared to the misery he's in now. The original title for this chapter was "Command."  
  
***** REVIEWER COMMENTS: We have a lot this time!  
  
Tegan: I'm glad you read Kendo no Go! I'm so glad Akai-san finally finished the fic. She just did so around Christmas. I'm very impressed with the work she did and hope that she gets around to writing the sequel that she planned for it.  
  
Kris-chan: To me, Rin is a lot like Kagome. She's pretty forgiving and being young helps that as well. Ch. 343 of the manga has a cute little scene between Rin and Jaken where Rin wonders if Kagura is attracted to Sesshomaru. She didn't say it with any sort of malice, just in a very cute way. I love Rin! I also agree with you about the next chapter. You nailed it right on the head when you said the comedy comes from everything being absolutely normal. I'd be suspicious if I was the Inuyasha-tachi too!  
  
Melodylink: You know, I write chapters like "Onigiri" and then episode 136, which I saw afterwards, contradicts it when Inuyasha and Shippo wind up fighting over some small fish, which is all the group had. I laughed when I saw the beginning since it mirrored that chapter a lot - but I did write it before seeing that episode! And as for a chapter regarding Sango and her lack of calling Miroku by his proper name...you never know! ;-)  
  
Polythene Pam - Thank you very much!  
  
Guardian Spirit - Thank you too!  
  
Purr - Hehehe, as I mentioned to Melodylink, the events of an earlier chapter, "Onigiri" wind up in part at the beginning of episode 136. Except for Inuyasha and Shippo fought over the food and well - you know the expected results of that!  
  
Sashlea - I certainly do expect to write 100 chapters! As of today, with the posting of chapters 19 and 20, we're 1/5 of the way there! 


	20. Straw

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 20: Straw  
  
"And here you go!" Kagome proudly presented Inuyasha a tall glass with a brownish drink inside. Ice bobbled through the liquid, making the glass cold to touch.  
  
"What's this?" He held it up to the light and squinted at it.  
  
"An iced mocha. They're really good. It's chocolate and expresso and milk. I did it the easy way, just added some syrup to milk and mixed it up." Kagome opened up a tin can, withdrew an odd-shaped plastic tube and plunked it in his drink. "And this is called a straw. I like using them so the ice doesn't make my teeth cold. See?" She sipped at his own drink. "It also makes it last longer."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha tried it out and discovered that he liked the drink. It tasted odd, but it wasn't a bad odd. He took another sip through the straw.  
  
"Kagome! Yuka-chan's on the phone!"  
  
"Coming, Mama!" Kagome handed her drink to Inuyasha. "Why don't you go in the living room and wait for me? I won't be long."  
  
Won't be long. Yeah, right. The last time Kagome said she wouldn't be long on that phone thing, she ended up yakking for more than two hours. Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he carried the drinks in the living room and set them on the small table that was in front of the sofa. He curled up into his customary crouch and waited for her.  
  
A moment later, Buyo slinked into the room. Inuyasha watched as he padded across the floor, then hopped onto the table. Before he could do anything, the cat snatched the straw out of Kagome's drink and scurried off.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha leapt to his feet. "That's Kagome's!" He chased after the cat and tracked him down in the hallway out side of the downstairs bedrooms. Buyo curled up on his side, straw in his paws, contentedly chewing on his prize.  
  
"Keh!" He shoved his arms into his kimono sleeves. "All right. I'll just get her another one."  
  
He walked back into the kitchen and spotted the tin can where the straws were kept. A few scratches and muttered curses later and he had another straw. Grinning trimuphly, Inuyasha walked back into the living room and plunked the straw in Kagome's drink.  
  
No sooner than his hand let the straw go, Buyo sprang up on the table, snatched the straw in his teeth and ran off again.  
  
"What the...Oi! Get back here!"  
  
This time Inuyasha found Buyo in the kitchen, straw pinned under his front paws. He sighed, grabbed a third straw and headed back to the living room.  
  
He kept a constant vigil over Kagome's drink, glaring at it over the rim of his own drink. Five minutes past. Ten. Finally, Inuyasha picked up one of those glossy books called a magazine and ruffled through it, tempted to go yell at Kagome for taking too long. But knowing her, she'd sit him for that.  
  
He noticed movement out of the corner of his mind and looked up to see Buyo sitting on the table next to the drink. Cat's eyes met hanyou's. Then Buyo snatched the straw and ran off.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and threw down the magazine in disgust.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Uh oh. Inuyasha glanced down at his unfinished drink, grabbed the straw out of it and stuck it in Kagome's. He quickly downed the rest of his drink and leaned back against the sofa as Kagome walked in.  
  
"There you are." She knelt next to him and picked up her drink. "Sorry about that. Yuka-chan decided to let me know everything that's going on. When you're away for awhile, there's a lot that happens." She took a sip and noticed Inuyasha's empty glass. "Hey, Inuyasha, where's your straw?"  
  
"Straw? Uh...I didn't care for those things anyhow." He glanced at the wall, hoping the heat he felt on his cheeks wasn't a blush. "Keh!"  
  
"Ah. Okay." Poor Inuyasha, Kagome thought. She'd seen Buyo walk down the hall with a straw in his mouth. The mighty hanyou bested by a cat. She smiled and finished her drink.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hehehe...there was a fanfic challenge on the Inuyasha fanfic Livejournal community to write stories centering around Inuyasha dealing with the Higurashi's cat, Buyo. Nice twist on the ending, eh? It really shows that perception is everything. It also fits in pretty well with the original title for this chapter, "Chair," in which the protagonist of "In the Language of Love" has a sentimental attachment to an ordinary object. Well, Buyo has an attachment to that straw!  
  
As for this particular incident itself, this really did happen to me. My middle cat loves to steal straws out of my drinks. 


	21. Sweet

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 21: Sweet  
  
"Wow! This is sweet!" Shippo gobbled up the chocolate bar Kagome gave him. "What's it called?"  
  
"Chocolate. It's from my home on the other side of the well. I figured you'd like it." Kagome patted Shippo's head.  
  
"Mmmm! It's good!" Shippo grinned, a wide-toothed smile ringed with melted chocolate.  
  
She laughed. "You got it all over yourself. Here." She pulled a handkerchief out of her mouth and neatly wiped Shippo's face off. It was something she did with Souta all the time when he was little - and sometimes still had to do. Normally though, it was something much grosser than chocolate.  
  
Shippo patiently allowed himself to be fussed over. "You know, my mother used to do that."  
  
"Wipe your mouth?"  
  
"Uh huh. She'd come up and say, 'Shippo-chan, you're a mess.' Then she'd pull out a rag and clean my face." He stared in his lap and sighed.  
  
Kagome bit her lip, aching to ask Shippo how his mother died. But it'd barely been three weeks since his father's death at the hands of the Thunder Brothers. The kitsune's optimism amazed her and she didn't want to do anything to beat it down. Instead, she pulled him into her lap and gave him the biggest hug that she could.  
  
*****  
  
The sobs woke him out of an already very light sleep.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and surveyed the small campsite below him. Only a few hot coals remained of their fire. Kagome was asleep in her sleeping bag, one of her textbooks sprawled open on her chest. He sighed, jumped down and plucked the book off, setting it by her head. He still couldn't quite figure out what her obsession over school was. She seemed to be quite educated already.  
  
Then he noticed Shippo was gone.  
  
He finally left, Inuyasha mused, then decided that wasn't it. The kitsune seemed pretty attached to Kagome. If he was going to leave, he would had done so during the time she spent in her own time. No, he was off somewhere. Probably relieving himself. Feeling satisfied that his little group was in order, he started to spring back into the tree.  
  
Then he heard the sobs again. With the sobs came Shippo's scent.  
  
He crept to the top of the hill, peered over the rise. About halfway down the otherside, in front of a small stone marker, Shippo sat clutching a small batch of flowers. He kept trying to put them down, each effort punctuated by a fresh wave of tears. Then he flung his arms around the marker, flowers still in hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Okaa-san!" Shippo sobbed. "I failed to protect Otou-san. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"  
  
*Haha-ue? Where are you? Where did you take her? Bring her back! Haha-ue! Haha-ue!"*  
  
The memory hit Inuyasha, nearly driving him to his knees. He saw, in his mind's eye, the terrifed child watching his mother's body be carried off to the funeral pyre. Even at the age of eight, he hadn't quite understood what was going on. Only that after that day, he never saw his mother again.  
  
Inuyasha realized that Shippo was around the age that he himself became an orphan.  
  
Pity for the kitsune, unchecked and unwanted, flooded him. Any resistance to having him accompany the group faded. Just days later, he'd been cast from the castle where he was born. Weeks later, Sesshomaru turned him away, threatening to kill him. He survived on his own for years - until he discovered Kikyo and the Shikon no Tama. Even then, there was no peace. The first time he felt at peace was when he discovered that a young miko from the future cared about him enough to cry over him.  
  
Other than his mother, he never remembered anyone crying for him. But he shed plenty of tears for her.  
  
He approached the grave, knelt by Shippo's side. As if he sensed him there, Shippo turned into Inuyasha's chest and launched into a fresh wave of grief. Normally, such actions annoyed him. Instead, he held the kitsune and remembered his own pain.  
  
He silently vowed Shippo would never go through that.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've been on an Inuyasha/Shippo kick in the past day or so. First I wrote a scene for a very long fic I'm working on (which will be published as soon as I come up with a title for it) that concentrates on them and now this. The events of this story are set between episodes 13 and 14, after Inuyasha becomes human during the new moon for the first time since Kagome's been there but before Kikyo is revived. Other than a few token grumblings, Inuyasha doesn't seem to have the problems accepting Shippo as he did with Miroku in the next few episodes. Probably because once he sat back and looked at it, Shippo was roughly the age he was when he became an orphan. It was during this part of the story that Inuyasha really begins to thaw and goes out of his way to protect his companions. It's a good insight into seeing why he does so.  
  
The original title for this chapter in "In the Language of Love" was "Sweet."  
  
REVIEWER'S COMMENTS:  
  
Calendar: You know what I've really come to like? That Mocha-flavored syrup from Nestle that you can put in milk. Oh, it is so so yummy! I just love mochas. That's the syrup Kagome mentions using.  
  
Tessenchan: Cats in themselves are odd creatures, aren't they? Mine were determined not to let me out of bed yesterday...  
  
Vampire-Elf: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed the time that you spent at your grandparents. And ewww...science is evil! Keep away! Keep away!  
  
Sashlea: Hehehe, that is very funny!  
  
Silentmiko242: No, I didn't. I don't have the resources to pull source material onto my computer right now unless I just start downloading the raws of the latest episodes. One of these days I'll get a DVD drive so I can just get scenes straight from my DVDs. Also, the "original title" feature means that it was the original title for that particular chapter from the book "In the Language of Love."  
  
Kris-chan: Nesley-quik's story was really funny too. And good catch about the insight into Kohaku. He resisted performing his duty from the very beginning, when his father instructs him to kill youkai. I didn't quote who said which line at the beginning so that was very perceptive!  
  
SykoMonk: I'm not quite sure what you mean by blatant use of Japanese. There are some terms I prefer to use the Japanese for, such as the suffixes for people's names, "Shikon no Tama" instead of "Jewel of Four Souls" and "youkai" instead of "demon." If you want to see blatant use of Japanese, go read my old Sailormoon works. ::grins:: The reason I do so is because the words flow a lot more naturally out of the character's mouthes. I watch the sub and I'm used to hearing them say those terms in that way. And yes, the chapters are suppose to be relatively short. More like a lot of vignettes strung together to make one big story.  
  
Purr: I think Destruction's name was very apt. My mom's youngest cat is named Killer for a reason...  
  
Nitte iz: He did!!  
  
BrittRasetra: Oooh! Thank you! ::hugs:: That is quite a complement!  
  
Hotohori is Sparkly: I love your name! Hotohori-sama! Such a cool, cool character. I do plan on revisiting cute food/modern object theme eventually too.  
  
Japanfan: Annoying sometimes, but definitely worth it! 


	22. Voice

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 22: Voice  
  
"Can't breathe."  
  
He never realized the effect a person's voice had on someone. Not until he heard the struggled breath of the woman he thought he'd lost - that he'd saved too late.  
  
"Ka..." His voice failed him and the tight grip he had on Kagome's limp body relaxed.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo's eyes filled with fresh tears. He crouched nearly Miroku and Sango, held out his hand in front of each of their mouthes. They spilled over when he felt the faint rush of air blow against it.  
  
"You're..." Inuyasha tried again, still not trusting his own voice, still not quite believing he heard what he did.  
  
"My head's spinning," she spoke again, a little louder and a little stronger.  
  
Inuyasha felt his world straighten again. He gawked at Kagome while Myouga buzzed on in the background about sucking the poison out, how Miroku and Sango would be okay and that they would need rest. He had no idea who to thank, had no earthly idea on how he deserved such a miracle - that the lives of his friends had been restored to him. That Kagome, like Kikyo before her, hadn't been taken away by Naraku's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, to make you worry."  
  
Her whisper brought his attention back to her and he carefully inspected her. Other than looking very pale and trembling, Kagome looked the same as he left her. A few cuts and bruises from her earlier struggle with Mukotsu still marked her arms and legs. He blamed himself for them.  
  
Then her words hit him.  
  
"Idiot! What are you apologizing for?" he yelled.  
  
He felt his voice go, his control following. His arms trembled for a moment before placing her gently back on the ground and whirled around. He inhaled deeply, tried to get his emotions back under control. But he couldn't wipe the image of Kagome's lifeless body from his mind, couldn't get the cold, clammy feeling of it out of his hands.  
  
A tear slid down one cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice still weak. Another tear joined the first.  
  
What if he hadn't been fast enough? Hadn't been strong enough?  
  
What if Shippo never found him?  
  
Why did he trust that false monk?  
  
What if Myouga hadn't been around to suck the poison out?  
  
Why didn't he prevent his friends from getting poisoned to begin with? Why them and not him?  
  
"Don't kid around, Shippo," He heard Myouga say. "In all the years I've served Inuyasha-sama, I haven't seen him cry even once."  
  
"It's not a lie. Look."  
  
"Let's see."  
  
Myouga and Shippo attached themselves to his arms, snapping Inuyasha out of his stupor. He rewarded them by throwing his arms up, knocking both of them back toward the others.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha whirled around, glared at him. "I'm not crying! I'm happy because everyone's alive!"  
  
Kagome watched him, saw the damp tracks on his cheeks and the small pool of tears in his eyes. She reached out the best she could, trying for his hand. Instead, she grabbed hold of his kimono. "Inuyasha," she muttered with a smile and closed her eyes. Thank you, she thought as she tumbled into sleep.  
  
When she woke up later, she found everyone asleep, including Inuyasha. Instead of her holding his kimono, he held her hand.  
  
And every so often, as the nightmare of what happened that day replayed in his dreams, she noticed fresh tears slide down his cheeks.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: All of the spoken dialogue comes from volume 25, chapter 244 of the manga (or episode 107 of the anime.) The original title in "In the Language of Love" was "Whistle." I was caught between using "Voice" and "Tears," but decided on the first because it was Kagome's voice that caused the emotional reaction in Inuyasha. It's pretty much a retelling of that chapter of the manga with insights into what he was thinking during that time.  
  
Plugging time! Check out my new fic, "The Twilight Struggle," which I just started posting today. This is going to be a LONG fic and will be updated a bit slower than "Shikon no Go" will be updated. I also going to overhaul "The Deep and Savage Way" to bring it in line with movie #3 since I prefer the backstory they give Inuyasha's parents to the one I gave them. So that fic probably won't be completed until after the fansubs of that movie come out.  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWER COMMENTS  
  
Sashlea: In a way yes, in a way, no. Sometimes the chapter titles will coincide. Other chapters fit more in line with how they're titled in "Kendo no Go." Sometimes though, there is a title for a chapter that really doesn't fit with the one for the book. When it does though, I try to use the book and "Kendo no Go" as a springboard of deciding what to write the chapter about.  
  
Guardian Spirit: Hehehe, and here's one more for you and a new fic too!  
  
BrittRaestra: You're welcome! I'm glad it helped you liven up your day. My day just wound up getting stranger and stranger after I posted yesterday...  
  
Baronger: Shippo's one of the most unappreciated characters in the series. There's times when he really shows great maturity and at other times he acts like a brat. I honestly think that Takahashi-san doesn't really quite know what to do with Shippo at times.  
  
Kris-chan: I definitely plan on exploring the orphan issue. And also, you make a very good point on Shippo's bravery. Being cheerful and optimistic takes a lot more courage than you can ever realize. It's easy to let depression overtake you. That's why I like Kagome so much as a character. She has those exact same qualities.  
  
Hotohori is Sparkly: Most likely I'll have Hojo-kun in a future chapter. We still have 78 to go!  
  
Japanfan: Thank you. :-) You hit upon the reason behind the title - the sweetness of the actions taken toward Shippo in the scenes by Kagome (giving him the chocolate) and Inuyasha.  
  
Calendar: ::HUGS:: Thank you! I LOVE the layout of your Web site, by the way. That is such a pretty pretty picture of Sakura-chan. I just got movie #2 as a late Christmas present yesterday and immediately stuck it in to watch the Kero-chan/Suppei-chan short. It is still one of my favorites! 


	23. Woman

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 23: Woman  
  
Woman - n. 1. a female adult human being, as opposed to MAN. 2. women collectively. 3. a female servant. 4. a) a wife, b) a sweetheart or mistress; a female lover or sexual partner. 5. a man with qualities traditionally regarded as feminine, such as timidity, weakness, tendency to gossip, etc. 6. womanly qualities or characteristics; femininity. See also WOMANHOOD, WOMANISH, WOMANIZE, WOMANLIKE, WOMAN OF THE WORLD, WOMAN SUFFRAGE, SNOW WOMAN.  
  
*****  
  
"You get your hands off her!" Inuyasha jerked Kagome behind him and growled at Kouga, prepared to tear him limb from limb.  
  
"She's my woman, Inukoro! Can't you get that through your thick skull? I swear, you must have a rock for a brain."  
  
"At least I'm not the complete ass that you are!"  
  
"No I'm not. You are!" Kouga dodged behind Inuyasha and pulled Kagome to him once more. "She's my woman!"  
  
"No she's not! She's..."  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome's scream caused Inuyasha to plummet into the earth, causing a small crater to form. She pulled away from a suprised Kouga, who began laughing at the hanyou's predictament. She stomped a few feet away and whirled on the two of them.  
  
"Kagome, you..." Inuyasha groaned as he tried to get up.  
  
She closed her eyes. "Osuwari! And stay there," she added as Inuyasha crashed back into the ground. "Kouga! Stop laughing! NOW!"  
  
Kagome's harshness, combined with the dropping of honorific from his name, caused Kouga's laughter to immediately die away. He gulped, noticed what he thought were the flames of Hell shooting from her eyes. He backed up slightly.  
  
On the sideline of this latest argument, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara simply gawked.  
  
"Listen to me. Both of you. And listen to me well." Kagome's hands curled into fists and she started to pace the area before her. "I am not anyone's woman. I am not a piece of property, chattel, or a dog bone for you two to fight over."  
  
"Kagome, you..."  
  
"Osuwari. I'm not finished yet," Kagome added as Inuyasha's face kissed dirt once more.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"You neither, Kouga. Be quiet."  
  
"Uhh...okay." Kouga swallowed.  
  
"I am my own person," Kagome continued. "I functioned on my own perfectly fine before I stepped foot in the Sengoku Jidai. "I have a 3.5 GPA in school, or I did before this entire mess started. I am a pretty good athlete, though I don't seem to care for volleyball. I've been on a couple of...aborted dates. I can walk across the street without my mother holding my hand for me. I am not some woman to be fought over. I am Higurashi Kagome. Ka-go-me. I am my own person, not just someone else in a new body. I don't need the two of you duking it out like two complete barbarians just for the chance to be near me. I expect you both to act civilized and at least somewhat politely toward each other in my prescence. Do you understand me?" Kagome directed this last statement toward Kouga.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you understand me?" Her eyes shifted to Inuyasha, who remained still on the ground. She wasn't quite sure if that last "osuwari" had knocked him unconscious or not. She was rewarded with a slight nod of his head.  
  
The anger immediately dripped from her, leaving her feeling as worn out as a dishrag. "Kouga-kun, I think it's time for you to go."  
  
Kouga nodded and started to back away. He flashed an apolgetic smile at her, a friendly nod at the others and a scowl at Inuyasha before speeding away.  
  
Kagome trudged by Inuyasha, pausing long enough to make sure he was breathing. His head turned toward her and the anger and hurt flashing back at her stabbed deep. She hid her own hurt with a frown and walked by him and passed their other friends. "I need to be alone for awhile," she muttered as she passed Sango.  
  
"Of course, Kagome-chan."  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hehehe, time for the evil cliffhanger! This is another one of those chapters that will be revisited at a later point in the fic. When I saw the original title for this chapter, "Woman," and the definition that accompanied it (that I took from Akai-san's story), the image of Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagome instantly sprang to my mind. Kagome's been remarkably patient about the entire deal, especially being a modern young woman who's pretty independent. So what would happen when Kagome finally snaps? It made for an interesting scene and she makes some statements that definitely provide food for fodder between her and Inuyasha later on.  
  
I'll probably wind up writing the next chapter today or tomorrow as well, based on ch. 343-344 of the manga.  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWER COMMENTS  
  
Kellychan85 and TailFluffGirl: I'm not going to even attempt to answer all of the reviews. ::HUGS:: You both know how I feel. Thank you both very much for taking the time to do that. That is incredibly sweet. You both are fantastic writers.  
  
Guardian Spirit: I watched that scene multiple times too. If anything, that made me a firm fan of the show. You look at Inuyasha in episode 1 and him in episode 107 and you'd be completely surprised. He acts just like the hanyou we know and love, yet you can tell he's changed as well. What a good story!  
  
Vampire-Elf: The hard part about writing Inuyasha with the softer side is that you have to do it right, or else he'll be out of character. Doing WAFF with him isn't like writing the same scenes with Himura Kenshin or Chiba Mamoru (two other anime heroes I've written romantic/mushy scenes for.) That's part of why writing "The Twilight Struggle" is pretty hard.  
  
Kris-chan: I wasn't sure how it would go over, especially since I didn't use any new dialogue except for the end. I wasn't sure if it would be too cheesy, but I'm one of those people who will do stuff in my sleep and not realize it. I don't think Inuyasha would ever be aware that he showed so much emotion through his dreams. I also don't think Kagome would be the one to call him out on it.  
  
Japanfan: Kagome seemed lifeless to the point where they thought she, along with Miroku and Sango, was dead. I think even Myouga-jiji wasn't sure that he saved them in time. Kouga points out in the anime exactly how Kagome looked right after she was revived, not much better than a corpse.  
  
Sashlea: He's not crying like Shippo does. It's mainly tears welling up in his eyes and you can see them. Try downloading episode 107. It has that complete scene in it.  
  
Silentmiko242: Thank you! 


	24. Samui

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 24: Samui  
  
"Aaah, I'm cold." Kagome hunched in front of the small fire that Shippo made, darting looks every so often to the nice, warm hut that Miroku was currently sitting in with the latest of his womanizing-turned-foul victims. She inched closer to the heat and silently cursed the drawbacks that wearing a short skirt had in the cold. She made a mental note to consider bringing a pair of jeans or slacks back the next time she went home.  
  
Still, that didn't alleviate the discomfort that she felt now.  
  
Her gaze fell on Inuyasha. He didn't seem affected by the cold at all. Of course he wouldn't. He was wearing that nice, warm kimono and hakama made of fire-rat fur.  
  
She briefly considered "osuwari"-ing him and snatching the kimono. Then again, maybe if she asked really nicely, he'd give to her. No. It wouldn't be worth the gloating she'd have to endure afterward. Definitely "osuwari" him. Oh, that fire-rat's fur would feel so good wrapped around her legs right now...  
  
"Kagome? What's with the odd smile?"  
  
Shippo's voice broke her from the nice daydream. "Ahh...nothing, Shippo- chan!"  
  
Bad Kagome, she mentally childed herself. Here she was daydreaming about getting warm when there were much bigger problems at hand. She shot a look at Sango and felt a pang of sympathy for her best friend. No matter what she'd gone through with Inuyasha and Kikyo, somehow it didn't compare to what was happening now. She had a feeling that no matter how long he chose to get there, once Inuyasha did make his final decision regarding her and Kikyo that he would stick by it.  
  
Then again, she needed to give Miroku the benefit of the doubt. After all, he attempted to say something. At least she thought he did. Kagome scowled. Of course, if he had spoken up like a true man and declared his intentions toward Sango to Shima and her family, they wouldn't be in this mess right now, she decided. They needed to make up their minds, Inuyasha and Miroku both. Mou! Men.  
  
"Will he refuse to join the family?" Shippo asked, holding his little hands over the fire.  
  
"I don't know. Miroku-sama did say he wanted to discuss things with them. He should though. After all, he promised to marry Sango-chan."  
  
A snort of disbelief came from Inuyasha and Kagome shot a dirty look at his back. Of all the times for him to be cynical, now wasn't the time.  
  
"Can you really trust him? It's Miroku after all. 'Shame on a man that doesn't eat the meal set before him,' right?"  
  
In the distance, Sango twitched. Kagome bolted to her feet. "Inuyasha, osuwari!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground and Kagome marched over to him. "How can you be so callous?" she scolded, at the same time grabbing his arm and helping him into an upright position. "Pay attention to Sango-chan's feelings!"  
  
"Me?" Inuyasha glared at her, but didn't shake off her arm. "You're talking to the wrong person here. It's that perverted monk sitting in the house you need to be yelling at."  
  
He did have a point, Kagome realized. She sat beside him and sighed. Miroku, you idiot, she thought and stared at Sango's back again. How could she approach her? She knew there was nothing that she could say to make her feel better about the entire situation. Don't worry? It's all in the past? Miroku had been saying that all day and look where it got them. He won't do it again? Fat chance.  
  
The cold suddenly cut off sightly and Kagome felt the rough-smooth feeling of fire-rat's fur brushing against her legs. She looked up and noticed that Inuyasha shifted so his back faced into her side and he blocked most of the cold wind blowing on them. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"You're cold. Stop shivering," he ordered.  
  
"It's hard to with the wind like that."  
  
"Keh! That settles it. We're going in there and taking care of this once and for all." He rose to his feet, positioning himself in a way that still blocked most of the wind.  
  
Kagome followed. "Inuyasha..."  
  
"What's Shippo doing?" Sango's voice, broken and hoarse, called out. Inuyasha and Kagome looked toward the hut to see a large balloon-like object floating toward it.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so it wound up being today. These events are based on ch. 343-344 in the manga, which is the current story arc surrounding Miroku and Sango. The scene actually takes place at the beginning of ch. 344 where Kagome and the others are forced to wait outside in the cold while Miroku attempts to deal with the situation he's gotten himself into. Most of the dialogue is from the chapter, but rewritten to suit the needs of this story. Inuyasha's cryptic saying is an old quotation and I'm using the more literal translation that Chris Rjek provides on his site. Pretty much, he's saying that Miroku wouldn't pass up something freely offered to him. The scene ends with Shippo entering the hut dressed as an angry-Sango balloon. Very very funny.  
  
The original title of the chapter in "In the Language of Love" was "Cold." "Samui" is one of the Japanese words for "cold." 


	25. Motamota

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 25: Motamota  
  
Life. The elderly say it goes by in the blink of an eye. Blink. Someone you love is there. Blink. That person is gone.  
  
But if it goes by so fast, why does it seem so agonizingly slow?  
  
The minutes that ticked by as he sat by his mother's bedside, watched as her chest labored with each breath. He couldn't understand why she couldn't go outside and play with him. He had no idea why he couldn't hug her and she couldn't tell her stories. All she could do was clasp his small hand and say over and over, "I love you...I love you."  
  
It'd really happened in just a few days. To him, it was a lifetime.  
  
Then there were the other times that everything seemed to happen at once. Events raced by so fast until they skidded to an absolute crawl at the most critical moment.  
  
Like when he approached the fated meeting place to receive the Shikon no Tama, was met by a furious woman with an arrow aimed straight at his heart instead of the peace he'd sought for so long. From that point, it was a blur of events in his mind, as fast as his feet racing swiftly through the forest.  
  
Until he looked and saw the arrow coming at him. Knew it would strike his heart. Knew that he would die.  
  
And he saw that arrow approach, saw it slow inch by inch as it reached his chest, pierced his flesh and lodged into his heart, the tip coming out his back and pinning him to the tree. His eyes drooped close, his fading voice asking why this happened.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw a face that looked much like hers...yet, not hers. Then his world started moving at an incredible speed again.  
  
Then when they found the last shard, had beaten Naraku, the miko who unsealed him turned to him. With slow footsteps that echoed the path of the arrow from 50 years earlier, she approached him. She laid her hand over his heart, felt the slow, steady beat within. She looped the necklace she placed the newly-completed Shikon no Tama on around his neck and told him, tears in her eyes, that it was his now.  
  
With the same slow, deliberate movement, he removed the tama and placed it back where it belonged - around her neck. He stared down into those beautiful eyes, felt the warmth of her hand over his heart and heard the slow echoing of his mother's voice in his mind from long ago.  
  
"I love you...I love you...I love you."  
  
Only later did he realize that he said those words aloud.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: We've reached chapter 25! One-quarter of the fic is now done. This one features a trip into the mind of Inuyasha and takes a meager stab at how the events at the end of the manga will shape up. The original title for this chapter was "Slow." "Motamota" is one of the the Japanese terms for "slow."  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWER'S COMMENTS:  
  
Silentmiko42: I've had this chapter a week! I just keep forgetting to add the reviewer comments. ::ducks::  
  
Tailfluffgirl: I think sometimes that Kagome's independence is lost among all the other fiercely independent people she's with. And yes, I love the angry-Sango head! I just died laughing at that and at the scene at the end of the chapter when Kagome's fretting over Miroku and Sango and Shippo goes, "Ah.Kagome, you might want to be watching what Inuyasha and that catfish are doing instead!"  
  
Guardian Spirit: Hehehe, that was a very cute little Miroku/Sango arc. It only spanned three chapters and had some very comedic moments courtesy Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo (Inuyasha: "It's my turn! Hey! My turn!")  
  
Stefanie2: You better stay caught up! ::thwap:: Else I sic Ely-chan on you!  
  
Para: Thank you! This story is a lot of fun and at times provides a pleasant distraction from everything else going on right now.  
  
Kris-chan: Heaven hath no fury like a woman ignored. ;-)  
  
Yuna141: That scene was inspired by a similar one in a romance novel where the heroine considers jumping the hero...for different reasons! I know Kagome would never actually take Inuyasha's kimono top like that (in fact, the two of them would most likely argue over who'd need it more). She's cold and she's tired and her mind's gone a little fuzzy. You understand that state, that particular point when the most absurd thoughts go though your mind.  
  
Vampire-Elf: Thank you!  
  
Sashlea: I fully agree with you on that. 


	26. Hatsumode

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 26: Hatsumode  
  
"Eh? New Year's already?" Kagome stared at the crowd of people dressed in their best kimono and making their way to the village shrine. "Oh, I left Mama alone to handle Jii-chan and the crowds coming to our shrine. I've got to go home!"  
  
Sango shrugged into a yellow silk kimono sprinkled with pink and white flowers. "By the time you got back there and changed, most of the crowds would be gone. Why not spend it here with us?"  
  
It was on the tip of Kagome's tongue to list all the reasons why she couldn't stay in the past. Her mother needed the help. Her friends would be sure to stop by and notice she wasn't at the shrine. She badly needed a break, could feel the weariness dragging in her bones.  
  
One look at Sango's face erased it.  
  
Of course, she thought. They were down to one fragment left, the one that they held - along with the two in Kouga's legs and the one in Kohaku's back. Most likely they would have their final showdown with Naraku within a few months. She may not be here next year to celebrate new year's with them. She would be in her own time.  
  
Or one of them could be dead.  
  
She swallowed, then smiled. "Of course I will, Sango-chan!"  
  
"Good! Can you help me with the obi, please?"  
  
Kagome deftly tied the elaborate knot in Sango's blue obi, grateful for all the lessons her mother gave her in that art. She brushed out Sango's hair and tied it back for her with a new white ribbon. She stepped back to take in the effect, clapping her hands with approval.  
  
"That's perfect! Now all I need is to..." her voice trailed off as Kagome remembered that she didn't have a kimono in the Sengoku Jidai. All she had was her school uniform.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me." Sango raced out of the hut. A few whistles, a slap at Miroku and a yell at Inuyasha not to follow her later, she ran back in bearing a paper-wrapped package. She thrust it at Kagome. "Here! From all of us. Happy New Year!"  
  
Kagome accepted it and sank to the ground to cut the twine. The paper fell away to reveal the most beautiful kimono she'd ever seen. It was pink with red edging and a geometric design in pastels. A light violet underkimono and an elaborate obi with a tan and purple pattern accompanied it. She picked it up and felt the fine silk catch on her callous-roughened fingers. How did they...where did they...?  
  
"It's a present from all of us. Kaede-san, Houshi-sama, Shippo-chan, Inuyasha and myself."  
  
"Huh? All of you?"  
  
Sango beamed and urged Kagome to get to her feet. "Come on! Get undressed."  
  
"Can I watch?" Miroku's voice echoed from outside the hut.  
  
Sango sighed. "Excuse me a moment." Kagome laughed and started to change her clothes as Sango stomped outside, whacked Miroku with her Hirakotsu and came back in.  
  
"Where did you get the time to do this?" She asked as Sango helped her dress. More important, where did they get the money, she thought. They had some, thanks to Miroku's "work" at aiding villages, but it wasn't a lot. It certainly wasn't enough for a kimono like this! She felt bad that they spent their hard-earned money on her.  
  
"Well, Kaede-san took care of most of it. We arranged it after you went home that last time, after we recovered the final shard. We all took a walk down to the neighboring village where the merchants were the day after you left. We were looking at the clothing and remembered that it was going to be the new year soon. Shippo-chan mentioned you would possibly be here, but I commented that you didn't have a kimono. Kaede-san said she knew of a good seamstress who would work really fast to create one. Houshi-sama did a little of his uh...spiritual "work" and got some good coin from doing so." Sango shot a wry grin at Kagome. "Trust me, it was the thought that counts. Shippo-chan picked out a hair ribbon for you too."  
  
"Oh. You did a great job selecting the fabric for the kimono though." Kagome smoothed down the silk as Sango finished tying the obi. "I absolutely love it!"  
  
"I didn't select the fabric, Kagome-chan." Sango bit back a wide smile and inched her way around to stand in front of her friend.  
  
"Oh. Kaede-baa-san?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Shippo-chan?"  
  
"Nope." Sango lost the battle to contain her grin. "Inuyasha." She was rewarded as Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"Inuyasha? You're serious! He picked this out?"  
  
"All by himself. We were discussing fabrics and cost and all of a sudden, he shows up with this one. It's paid for and everything. He just handed it to me, said it was for you, then left. I think that's when he came to your time."  
  
Kagome barely felt Sango's hand at her back as she processed the news. Inuyasha had picked out this kimono. He found the money somewhere to pick out an incredibly beautiful, incredibly expensive kimono for her. He actually had decent taste in clothing! He did this, even though he knew that Kikyo was still alive. While she laid in bed and worried over being second place, he'd gone and done something like this for her. Then he'd come and tried to "help" with her bike and she yelled at him. Ever since then, for the most part, he carried her.  
  
Her guilt over that entire day magnified.  
  
"Wow! Kagome!"  
  
She startled, noticed that Shippo and Miroku, washed and dressed in fresh clothing, were waiting for them. Miroku gave Kagome an once-over and nodded before turning his attention to Sango. Shippo started babbling about how they worked so hard for Kagome's surprised, if she was pleased, and about everything his mind could think of.  
  
Kagome fell in step with her friends as they made their way from the village up the long flight of stairs to the shrine, searching as quietly as she could for Inuyasha. She had no idea what she was going to say to him, didn't know how she would ever thank him, but still wanted to know that he was there.  
  
At the top, Kaede greeted each of the villagers. She was dressed in a new set of clothing created specially for the occasion. Those villagers who had their turn praying at the shrine stood around in small groups talking while children played with kites and spinning tops.  
  
Shippo tugged at Kagome's kimono. "Let's go play, Kagome!"  
  
"Not until after we say our New Year's wishes," she gently chided him. Sometimes, Kagome thought, she forgot exactly how young Shippo really was.  
  
"Kagome, this is your first time performing hatsumode away from your home, isn't it?" Kaede asked, taking her hands in her own.  
  
Kagome was surprised by the warm gesture. While Kaede was affectionate toward all of them, she never touched them in such a casual manner. Kaede's hands squeezed hers lightly and Kagome smiled. The older woman was trying to comfort her, she realized, during a time that she wanted to be at home as well.  
  
They made their way through the line to the inside of the shrine. Kagome saw that it was a much shorter wait to perform hatsumode than in her time. Soon, she and her friends stood in a line, ready to say their prayers at the offering box.  
  
She felt someone brush against her side and glanced up to see Inuyasha staring down at her. She was tempted to tease him and say he cut in line, but the look on his face curbed it. He didn't seem in the mood for teasing, she thought. He looked so serious. She turned her attention back to the others and waited for her turn to pray.  
  
Miroku tossed in his coins and folded his hands together. I wish that the curse of Kazaana would be lifted and I can live with Sango in peace, he thought. A four or five children wouldn't be bad either.  
  
Sango tossed in her coins and did the same. I wish that Kohaku will regain his memories and survive his ordeal with Naraku, she thought. I also wish that Houshi-sama will remain faithful. Because if not...  
  
Shippo tossed in his coins and stared at his praying friends. I wish that one day I can be as strong as Inuyasha and Miroku, he thought.  
  
Kagome started to toss her coins in and hesitated. Sango lifted her head and shifted her attention to her friend. "Did you pray yet, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Uhh...right now!" Kagome threw the money in, folded her hands and tried to sort through the feelings tumbling through her mind. She remembered when she was a little girl and had so many things to wish for during hatsumode. Her mother told her to wish for the clearest and strongest wish that came to her mind first. She smiled wryly. She never did get that pony she wished for during that year.  
  
I wish...I wish that we will recover all of the Shikon no Tama. I wish that everyone will survive the final battle with Naraku and be happy. She opened her eyes and stared at Inuyasha. And I hope that the Tama will finally give him peace, no matter what it is.  
  
"You all done? Let's go." Inuyasha turned and started toward the exit.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome grabbed his sleeve. "You didn't pray yet!"  
  
"Keh! I don't do stuff like that."  
  
"Surely you did when your mother was still alive, Inuyasha."  
  
He stilled and she saw the pain flash in his eyes. She winced, silently berating herself for causing it. He stalked past her, marched up to the offering box and tossed in a few coins. They all watched, astounded, as he prayed for a moment, pivoted back around and headed outside.  
  
"I don't think we'll ever witness anything like that again," Miroku muttered.  
  
"We might...next year, houshi-sama."  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled out the door. "What'd you wish for?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Excuse me," she apologized and raced out of the temple after Inuyasha.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is one of those chapters that actually has a prequel and a sequel coming to it. I'm sure everyone wants to know where Inuyasha got the money for Kagome's kimono and want spurred him to choose it anyhow. And then they need to react to this as well. Aaah me. Young love! The original title for this chapter in "In the Language of Love" was "Wish." "Kendo no Go" used "Hope." Hatsumode is the first shrine visit that people in Japan make during the new year, happening sometime during New Year's Day, or shogatsu. The purpose of hatsumode was to pray for the upcoming year, which fits in with the theme for this piece. The kimono that Kagome and Sango wear come from a calendar picture of the Inuyasha gang performing hatsumode.  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWER'S COMMENTS:  
  
Japanfan, Keebler-Elmo, Silentmiko242 - Thank you!  
  
Guardian Spirit: I was worried that the chapters were starting to all turn out similar, so when I was reading that chapter in "Kendo no Go," I kept having the image of Inuyasha waiting impatiently to search for the Shikon no Tama and whenever Kagome leaves. That sprouted off the images that led to what was posted.  
  
Para: I love Iyazoi! And I haven't even seen the third movie yet! Even though she died when he was young, I think Iyazoi was the most pivotal person in Inuyasha's life next to Kagome and Kikyo. I don't think he would have ever given humans a chance if he hadn't had such a sweet mother like her.  
  
Stefanie2: Speakings of Kikyo, SOMEONE better be working on her own fics! Ne? ::taps foot:: Though make sure you get the stuff we talked about straightened out first, ne? I'll lend you the sakabatou.  
  
Sashlea: I already know in a way what I want to do with the last chapter. It will center completely on Inuyasha and Kagome. ::hums innocently:: 


	27. Water

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 27: Mizu  
  
"As long as there are happy times, I want us to smile often." - Kagome: vol. 18, ch. 176  
  
*****  
  
"Aaah, I'm hot!" Kagome drug her hands through her hair, lifting the heavy mass off her shoulders. The breeze cooled the sweat on her neck slightly before it became just as hot and sticky as the rest of her. "I can't believe it's this hot this late in the year."  
  
She stretched her legs in front of her and stared up at the noonday sun. They had stopped to eat lunch and Miroku and Sango had taken Shippo to the nearby village for more supplies. Inuyasha had disappeared, so she remained by the river with their supplies, resting and waiting.  
  
Kagome watched as the cool water bubbled and twisted its way around rocks and sticks, feeling envious. Then again, there was no one around...she glanced to the right, then to the left. Then she took off her shoes and discarded her socks.  
  
That definitely felt better. She wiggled her toes and nearly purred with pleasure as she ran them through the warm grass. That definitely felt a lot better. She eyed the river once again. When she was little, she often played in the small creek that wound its way through the park near the shrine. By the time she was in junior high though, she considered it a bit childish. She preferred eating a picnic lunch in the shade beside the creek with her friends instead.  
  
But no one was around to watch her play like a child, were they?  
  
Kagome got to her feet and crept down to the river. She stuck one foot in the water and smiled as it touched the wet sand. She waded completely into the river until the water reached midway up her thighs. She buried her toes in the wet sand and giggled as minnows tickled her legs.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She turned around and saw Inuyasha standing on the bank, a load of firewood in his hands, staring at her confused. "I'm cooling off," she said. "Come on in! It's fun!"  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Come on. Surely you've waded in a creek for fun before." Kagome walked back to shore and tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. "Come in with me? Please?"  
  
"Uhh...sure." He discarded the wood and started to follow her into the water when she stopped him again.  
  
"Your clothes," she instructed, pointing at his legs. "You need to roll up your pant legs."  
  
His eyebrow twitched. "You've gone a bit crazy, haven't you? It's the heat, right?"  
  
"Don't be silly. You need to get the full experience." Knowing that it would take the better part of an hour to convince him otherwise, Kagome leaned over and pulled out the tie at Inuyasha's ankle. She deftly turned up his cuff until it reached his knee, then retied it before doing the same to the other.  
  
The entire time, he simply gawked at her and prayed that she wouldn't notice how embarrassed he was. Kagome had always been warm and pretty affectionate, but still...it wasn't like he didn't like her doing that to him either. He liked it. A lot. Almost too much. Inuyasha stared at the sky and tried his best to get his mind off the girl tying his pant legs up.  
  
"There! Come on!" Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him after her into the water.  
  
She had a point. The river did feel incredibly cool and his spirits, weighed down by losing yet another shard to Naraku, lifted.  
  
Kagome waded a few feet from him and leaned over the water. She squinted a moment, then hovered her hands over the surface. A moment later, she scooped up some water and started at it. Sighing, she let it dribble back into the river before trying again.  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Trying to catch a minnow. I did it all the time when I was little." Kagome tried to capture the small fish again, but missed. "Rats. I've never been good at it."  
  
Inuyasha squinted at the water. "Kagome, I hate to tell you this, but they're too small to eat."  
  
"They're not for eating! You just catch them."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To...capture them. Then you let them go again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kagome sighed, one of her long-suffering ones he recognized as him getting on her nerves. "Because it's fun, okay? It's fine to have fun every once in awhile."  
  
"I can have fun," he shot back at her.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
He frowned at the water, mimicking her pose right before she tried capturing the minnow. Then he scooped up the water and flung it at her, drenching her face and chest.  
  
Kagome gasped and glared at her wet clothing. "What the..."  
  
Inuyasha started laughing. "That was pretty fun!"  
  
"You...You're supposed to capture the minnow, not splash me!"  
  
"I think this is more fun." He tossed her a saucy grin that made her furious.  
  
"Why you..." Kagome flung water at him and he instinctively shielded his face with his arms, causing the water to splash on his robes. He immediately countered with another splash of his own that drenched her hair.  
  
Thus began the great water war of the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Waves of water, growing bigger and bigger, danced through the air as Inuyasha and Kagome fought each other. Their clothes were quickly soaked, but neither refused to give in. He slapped his hands together and slammed them into the water, causing a wave to completely soak Kagome. She countered by removing her scarf and using it as a makeshift water balloon. It couldn't hold water, but it made a resounding smack when it hit Inuyasha's head.  
  
They laughed like children, completely forgetting where they were. As the splashing grew more intense, they moved closer and closer to each other. Kagome darted out to tickle Inuyasha much as she did Souta when they played like this. He neatly evaded her and dropped her soaking scarf back on her head.  
  
They never noticed as Miroku, Sango and Shippo approached the river and stood gaping at them.  
  
Kagome backed away slightly to throw the scarf at Inuyasha, but tripped over a branch in the water. She fell backwards, landing on her rear. She looked up to see the smirking hanyou looming over her.  
  
"I win," he pronounced, plucking the scarf out of her hands and placing it on his head like a crown.  
  
"Not yet!" Kagome lunged forward and tackled Inuyasha's legs, causing him to lose his balance. He landed in the water with a great splash.  
  
She crawled to him and placed her hands on his chest, keeping him firmly planted to the ground. "I...I win," she gasped between great gulps of air and peals of laughter. "The mighty hanyou bested by a junior high school girl!"  
  
"Keh! I just let you win."  
  
"No you didn't!" Kagome tickled him and this time succeeded. She was pleased when he started squirming and bit his lip to stop from shouting out with laughter.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Their laughter died away as they realized that their friends were watching them. They looked at each other once more and dissolved into laughter, clinging to each other as they shook helplessly.  
  
They never did tell Sango, Miroku and Shippo what possessed them to play in the water that day. Everyone simply attributed it to the heat.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hehehe, this chapter in "Kendo no Go" features Kaoru playing in the creek as a child. For some reason, I started thinking about Kagome's wish for her and Inuyasha to smile often and have good times despite his loyalities to Kikyo. This is one of those good times. The original title for this chapter was "River." "Mizu" is the Japanese word for water. 


	28. White

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 28: White  
  
From a distance, people could tell they were related - long, flowing hair as white as snow and eyes the color of spun gold. Up close, Kagome could see the differences.  
  
Sesshomaru resembled their father, what little she knew about him. She figured he had to resemble Inutaisho simply because Inuyasha inherited so many of his mother's facial features. Although the elder sibling had a different mother, just a way he carried himself made her think that he resembled their father. She remembered Jaken alluding to it a time or two as well.  
  
His tail, long and fluffy, was always draped over one shoulder with the care that a woman would give a mink stole. He towered over most everyone else in their collective parties and was quite an imposing character.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, had an innocent look about him that warred with the tough guy image he always projected. Still, he had a secret - one which only Kagome knew about. She cherished that secret, turning it over and over in her heart like a rare white pearl, especially whenever they fought.  
  
One night, Kagome had found herself in an unusual position. She was awake. Inuyasha, finally giving into exhaustion, was asleep. He leaned against the tree next to her, his legs inches from her sleeping bag. She propped herself on one shoulder and watched him sleep, relieved that he'd finally taken the chance to do so and guilty that he hadn't until now.  
  
"We don't have your stamina, Inuyasha!" Miroku scolded him during the time they helped Akitoki Houjo with his halberd. "We're just humans!"  
  
Not necessarily so, she thought, pushing her sleeping bag aside so she could sit up. She could see fatigue knawing at him, threatening to overwhelm him at times. It was just another fight he refused to lose.  
  
She studied him, his hair nearly glowing in the firelight, the lines on his face smoothed to where he looked like a child. That was when she made the comparison to his older brother.  
  
They're really both alike, Kagome realized. They were both extremely stubborn and dedicated to whatever mission they are on. They're both extremely loyal, even though they hate to admit it. Sesshomaru had the maturity that came with his age, and a refinement that would always elude Inuyasha. She just couldn't see the hanyou adopting the manners of his brother and she didn't want him to either.  
  
She watched him sleep and noticed his ears twitch.  
  
Suddenly, she wanted to touch them.  
  
She blushed. She hadn't done that, other than to yank on them to get him to listen, since she first saw him. Almost as if someone else was controlling her body, she crawled over to him, reached up and rubbed them.  
  
They were just as white as his hair and felt very soft. She closed her eyes, nearly purred with pleasure. For some reason, doing this made her feel kind of strange. Not a bad kind of a strange, but very, very good. She saw herself plunging into unknown territory, but wasn't sure if she wanted to stop.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Her name, a husky whisper she nearly missed, caused her to dive back in her sleeping bag. She poked her head out and noticed Inuyasha watching her, a strange expression on his face.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"Your ears? Ah...I'm sorry! I didn't meant to! I didn't realize you wouldn't like it. I just...I don't know...well..." Kagome knew she was babbling, but couldn't come up with a valid reason behind her actions.  
  
"Not like it? I didn't say I didn't like it! I just wanted to know why you were doing it."  
  
"I'm sorry...wait a minute..." Could it be that he liked her rubbing his ears? Kagome watched as his cheeks turned red and he turned away from her.  
  
She smiled and snuggled down in her sleeping bag again. "Good night, Inuyasha."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
*****  
  
Kagome's little incident did bring some repercussions.  
  
"You know, Kagome-sama, the next time you want to grope Inuyasha while he's asleep, try some place other than his ears," Miroku suggested the next day. "I can give you some pointers if you'd like."  
  
Kagome didn't have to say one word. Both Inuyasha and Sango punished the monk before she could lift a finger.  
  
Later, they encountered Sesshomaru and Kagome verbalized her thoughts on the brothers. Inuyasha shot her an odd look. "You don't want to touch HIS ears do you?" he asked.  
  
Kagome thought he deserved the "osuwari" that popped out of her mouth. But as she passed him, crumpled and cussing on the group, she couldn't help leaning over and rubbing those beautiful white ears briefly before continuing on.  
  
She didn't see the satisfied, male smile that he flashed after her.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: After being absorbed by "The Twilight Struggle" for this past week, this story finally popped out. Like the earlier color story, "Black," this one started out by describing a physical feature and then moved on to carry a different meaning. I nearly retitled it "Ears," but kept it to "White" since there was enough of the elements of the earlier chapter that it fit.  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWER'S COMMENTS:  
  
Guardian Spirit: Hehehe, I have that picture too! I'm not sure when the prequel and sequel chapters will fit in yet, it depends on what words are coming up on the list. I nearly died laughing when the like about the water war popped out. But I managed to keep it to where no one questioned why I was giggling like a madman.  
  
Keebler-Elmo: Thank you!  
  
Tomecko: Thank you very much! ::bows:: I'm glad that you're enjoying it.  
  
Para: I want to see the third movie SO BADLY. From the summary I read, I know that it's going to blow the second movie out of the water, and trust me, it'll be hard to do so!  
  
Kris-chan: You know, I never thought that about the chapter, but when I went back and reread it, I realized you were absolutely right. As for the timing of the New Year, I figured that since the weather was getting a bit colder during the latest chapters in the manga that winter was either there or not far off. And can you imagine Inuyasha with that towel over his head, smirking at Kagome? I can picture it perfectly and nearly died laughing over it.  
  
Mage of Swords: It's nice to expose the silly sides to people at times. Sometimes, it just isn't done enough. That's why I really love episode 128 of the anime. A filler episode that exposes the sillier side of Inuyasha and Kagome and reminds me of exactly why I identify with Kagome so much.  
  
Baronger: We're getting closer to ch. 30 now!  
  
Vampire-Elf: ::laughs:: Gosh, I hope not! These stories are designed to be popped out in a short amount of time. It gives me a nice break from my normal work.  
  
Sashlea: It reminds me of all the times we goofed off on the marching band field. 


	29. Allure

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 29: Allure  
  
She watched as the sun bathed the Shikon no Tama in its warmth. It shone in the sunlight, making the pink surface of the jewel seem nearly alive. Her eyes moved back and forth as she watched it sway back and forth, back and forth. It almost seemed as if it was calling her name, beckoning her to touch it, to lift it off its stand and to hang it around her neck.  
  
Would it really hurt for her to do so? It would only be a minute, perhaps even less than that. She wasn't used to seeing jewelry of this type before. None of the other women in town owned anything so fine, so sacred at the Shikon. She heard that the wife of their daimyo, who lived miles and miles away, had lavish jewelry. But nothing could match the power, the mystique and the beauty that was the Shikon. She swallowed and reached for the jewel. It seemed to be calling her name...  
  
"Kaede!"  
  
She snatched her hand back and whirled around. "Onee-sama!"  
  
Kikyo sighed and leaned her bow against the wall just inside the shrine. "Kaede. You know I told you not to touch the jewel."  
  
The younger girl scowled and shoved her hands behind her back. "I know that. But...but I was only going to hold it for a minute." She glanced over her shoulder. "It seemed to be calling to me."  
  
"That is exactly why you shouldn't hold it." Kikyo moved past her sister to lift the jewel off its stand. She held it out to her. "Is it calling you now?"  
  
Kaede shook her head, feeling slightly sick to her stomach. "No," she replied. It really wasn't. Any allure to the jewel was now gone. It simply looked like a rock in her sister's hand.  
  
"When you hear things calling out to you and you know that it's wrong to do what it's asking, then it's the evil spirits beckoning to you. They want your pure soul, Kaede, and the best way to get at it is using the innocence you have as a child." Kikyo replaced the jewel. "Remember that always."  
  
"I will, onee-sama."  
  
*****  
  
Kaede watched as Kagome slept, the young woman sometimes muttering in her sleep about her mother and grandfather. Her heart went out to the girl, so far away from home and nowhere to go.  
  
Her eyes immediately fell upon te jewel hung around the girl's neck, containing the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Such a strange child. Yet, she was all that she claimed to be. Only a reincarnation of her elder sister could have carried the jewel back to the past like this. Kagome seemed to be indifferent to all of it. She wasn't even aware of the power that was hung upon a single thong.  
  
"Poor child," Kaede muttered, reaching out to smooth her hair back. "You just want your mother, don't you?"  
  
She glanced at the jewel once more. The firelight danced over its surface, bringing back memories that were buried 50 years before. The jewel basked in the warmth, seeming almost alive. Could she just touch it once?  
  
"When you hear things calling out to you and you know that it's wrong to do what it's asking, then it's the evil spirits beckoning to you."  
  
Kaede's head snapped up and she surveyed the room. "Kikyo-onee-sama?"  
  
A gust of wind tickled the back of her neck and she noticed that the grass door of her hut was pushed aside, almost as if someone was standing there. She backed away from Kagome and smiled as the door fell into place once more.  
  
"I remember, onee-sama. I remember."  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: A cryptic little chapter focusing on the effects of the Shikon no Tama. When I saw the original chapter title, "Beautiful," I got this image of Kikyo, Kaede and the Shikon no Tama. I think it turned out pretty well.  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWER'S COMMENTS:  
  
Keebler-elmo, Silentmiko224: Thank you!  
  
Para: The chapter was suppose to have ended with that scene between Inuyasha and Kagome during the night, but Miroku's response popped up and I knew it was too good to go unsaid. Perverted monk! And yes, I downloaded the first two movies. I actually watched the out of order - second movie first. I think that might be why I like the second movie better.  
  
Kris-chan: You know, I never noticed that about "Black" and "White." That's a very neat thing to point out and trust me, it was unintentional. But, it's something to look at carrying on for the next color chapter. That will be uhh.chapter 54. The color then is yellow.  
  
Guardian Spirit: Can we say, World War III? ::wicked grin::  
  
Sashlea: Kagome probably makes the comment where Sesshomaru couldn't hear them. I think he would find Inuyasha's reaction amusing.  
  
KittySamurai506: Thank you very much! I highly recommend the fansubs done by Anime-Kraze. They've done episodes 81-137 so far, plus the second movie. Their translation is wonderful. Saiyaman does theirs faster, but I think the translation is really lacking. If you have a cable or DSL connection, I'd recommend downloading Anime-Kraze's fansubs.  
  
Mage of Swords: Sesshomaru helps them out in his own way. Seems cryptic, yes, but it's suppose to be.  
  
Stefanie2: ::GLOMP:: 


	30. Well

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 30: Well  
  
Inuyasha seriously disliked the well.  
  
He had an odd relationship with it, actually, he thought. On the one hand, the well was the portal that brought Kagome from her time into his. Had the centipede youkai not dragged her through to his time, he would still be pinned to Goshinboku.  
  
Yet, the well was also the thing that took her away from him. And every time she did, with his knowledge or not, he'd always stare at it and feel the knot of fear forming in his stomach. It pitched, churned and frightened him worse than when he stared at Kikyo's purifying arrow and knew he was going to die. He wondered if perhaps this was the time he pushed Kagome too far, that he'd done something that was unforgivable even by her standards. Yet, she always came back, whether it was on her own or with him.  
  
He wondered what he would do if she didn't come back. The answer was simple, of course. He'd go get her.  
  
The last couple of trips were the oddest ones. The first was by mutual agreement. They all needed a break after what happened on Hakureizan. The events had taken a couple weeks, but it felt like a lifetime to him. After the end, when they thought they lost Kikyo and nearly lost Kagome...Inuyasha sank to the ground and leaned against the well. He couldn't begin to describe the hell he'd gone through inside his mind, as if his heart had been ripped in two. He thought he failed both of them and he didn't want to lose either one.  
  
And he couldn't go forward with his life unless he knew what happened to Kikyo.  
  
The second time, just a couple days ago, she slipped off while he was telling Kaede about Kikyo surviving the brutal attack from Naraku and Kagome's part in saving her life. When he came back to the group, she was gone, at Sango and Miroku's insistence. Once again, he was scolded for not paying enough attention to Kagome. Morons. Sango was allowed to obsess over her brother as much as she liked, but he wasn't afforded the same courtesy. He sighed and rested his head against the side of the well. He knew he shouldn't think that. Sango was going through every kind of hell there was. He knew. He'd been there. She deserved the respect and sympathy that the situation garnered.  
  
Kagome appeared fine. She never seemed to object, even urging him to go after Kikyo when they thought she was alive. She kept a smile pasted on and never revealed anything unless she cracked. Stupid woman. He told her that he trusted her. If she had a problem, she should talk about it instead of hiding it. That way he could fix it.  
  
But, can you fix with mess with her and Kikyo, a small voice in the back of his mind asked.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
Blue light flashed over him and suddenly, he smelled her. She asked him if she could stay a couple days longer after that mess concerning that iron cart of hers to complete some more of those "testos" and he hadn't the heart to complain. Inuyasha jumped to his feet in time to see the familiar, worn yellow book bag come flying over the edge. He neatly sidestepped it and peered into the well.  
  
Kagome glanced up at him and smiled. "Hey, can you give me a hand?"  
  
He simply stared at her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" The smile dimmed. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He loved Kikyo. He couldn't deny that. She was the first person other than his mother that he ever had feelings for. He couldn't hide it, even before he knew of Naraku's deception 50 years before. To him, the pain was as fresh as if it happened yesterday. As the months slipped by, his feelings toward Kikyo changed. But he still had an obligation to her. He had to set the past right. Because somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he believed that Kikyo still blamed him for the entire thing. And he was going to prove his innocence to her and get vengeance for them both.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's the matter?"  
  
But the way you could love a person can change, he realized. While you can still care for someone, you can love someone else - and that love could be even stronger than the first. This love was the one that you could laugh and cry with. You knew how to fight and to play together and you felt comfortable enough that with her lap just as a pillow or merely being in her prescience, you can finally fall into a true sleep. This was the love that he wanted to hug, to kiss and to be with. She so freely gave of her love that he could hardly believe it at times. So he tested it, thinking that something would cause her to snap. Instead, she sought sanctuary in that well.  
  
And she always came back to him. Because she loved him.  
  
And one day, when he was able to move forward, he would be able to tell Kagome how much he loved her back.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
His hand reached out, grabbed hers. He hauled her out of the well into his arms and simply hung on while silently thanking the well for bringing her back to him one more time.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: That one scene when Kagome urges Inuyasha to go searching for Kikyo in episode 125 when they get the false rumors about her being alive brought this to me. This scene is also in chapter 283 of the manga and that's translated as "Unless I can determine if Kikyo is dead or live, I won't be able to progress." There's different was to interpret this, but I believe is that he's referring to not being able to progress in his relationship with Kagome unless he comes to terms with what happened to Kikyo. He still feels he has an obligation to protect her and a duty to set things right from what happened 50 years ago. Once he's fulfilled that duty and gotten vengeance for both of them, he can move on with Kagome.  
  
I also skipped the time that Kagome goes through the well in episode 137, "The Ancestor's Name is Kagome," simply because it lessens the impact of those two specific times that Kagome has sought sanctuary in her time – both because of recent events involving Inuyasha and Kikyo. The trip through in episode 137 was just a random trip home. The ones in episode 127/ch. 287 and ch. 332 weren't.  
  
The original title for this chapter was "Window."  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWER'S COMMENTS:  
  
Silentmiko242: Again, thank you! ::beams::  
  
Pori-Pori: I need to sit down and do some advance planning on the next few chapters. You know, work is light today, so I might even do that in a few minutes. Then I can start filling in on some of the multi-part chapters.  
  
Para: It's not just the kiss, but the entire story just seemed to come off better to me. I really like the parts with Kagura and Kanna and also the subplots surrounding Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Akitoki. The entire ensemble just seems to click better.  
  
Siyuri: According to a character book published by Rumiko Takahashi in Japan in 2003, Inuyasha is 15-years-old. And yes, Iyazoi is the name of Inuyasha's mother as mentioned in the third movie, "Tenka Hadou no Ken."  
  
Tomecko: I think Kaede is a pretty neat lady as well. It's interesting to look at her relationship with Kikyo. Another interesting conflict is how Kikyo throws Kaede's defense of Kagome in her face during the early part of the series. You have to wonder how Kaede deals with the events surrounding Kikyo and Kagome and her own feelings for Inuyasha.  
  
Mage of Swords: ::HUGS:: Your review is very very sweet. I'll have to look you up on Yahoo Messenger one day, okay? If you see a friend called MegsLeigh adding you, it's just me. And yes, ironically, I was thinking of the Lord of the Rings when I was writing that chapter. Same type of allure. You have to wonder if Takahashi-san was thinking of Tolkien when she developed the Shikon no Tama. 


	31. Taihen

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 31: Taihen  
  
"Mushin-sama!"  
  
The aging monk cracked open one eye and saw the blurred form of a young man dressed in blue robes a few feet away from him. He grunted and rolled onto his side, adjusting the sake jar he used to support his neck.  
  
"Mushin-sama!" This time, the voice was accompanied by a swift kick at the monk's head, knocking the jar from beneath him. It careened across the room before bumping against the ricepaper-covered walls. "You never change, do you, you dirty monk?"  
  
"Chichi-ue, he's been drinking, hasn't he?"  
  
A child? Mushin rubbed the drink-induced fog from his eyes and took a closer look at his visitors. He beamed at them. "Shuiin!" he cried, then laughed. "I'd figured you dead long before now."  
  
"I'm not done in yet, old man." The younger monk gave him a rakish grin, then motioned to a smaller form clinging to his robes. "Look! I've come to present to you my son, Miroku."  
  
"Miroku?" Mushin hunched over to take a closer look at the child. He had the blessing, or the curse, to look exactly as his father did when he was younger. His eyes had the innocence of youth. His hand...his gaze dropped to the child's right hand. His hand was still whole.  
  
He noticed the tightly-wound rosary around the hand of his father and bit back a sigh. "You haven't..."  
  
"Not now."  
  
"Chichi-ue? Are we staying here?" Miroku leaned against his father's leg and gave in to a yawn. "I'm sleepy."  
  
"We're safe here. We won't run anymore for now."  
  
*****  
  
"How old is he?" Mushin passed the sake jar to his former pupil.  
  
"He's eight." Shuiin stared at the jar before absently turning it in his hands. "I lived with him and his mother until six months ago. Then Naraku came. He wanted to see how my Kazaana developed. He managed to destroy most of the village before I could flee with him."  
  
"And the mother?"  
  
Shuiin sighed. "I don't know if she's alive or not."  
  
"So you came here." Mushin took the sake back and took a long pull from it.  
  
"You know why I'm here."  
  
Mushin set the sake aside. "How bad is it?"  
  
Shuiin unwrapped his hand carefully, exposing only part of the hole that took up most of his palm. Mushin sucked in his breath as he studied the cracks, the dried blood and the scarring surrounding it. He bit his lip. The last time he'd seen this happen was 20 years before, with another monk that looked exactly like the young man sitting before him now.  
  
And he knew the request Shuiin would ask of him.  
  
"Let me get my herbs and my kit and we can see about making the hole somewhat smaller," Mushin said and started to move away. Shuiin's hand, his good hand, reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Mushin-sama...you and I both know that I don't have long. I know you're getting up there in age, but I have to know he's in good hands." Shuiin's hold tightened. "He's going to have a hard enough time as is."  
  
There was no use trying to hide behind pretty words or false hopes. Mushin nodded firmly to him. "I will raise Miroku as I raised you, Shuiin."  
  
Shuiin gave him a lopsided grin. "I suppose that's a good thing?"  
  
"Hush, you impertinent pupil."  
  
*****  
  
Naraku's attack came the next day.  
  
Mushin watched from the steps of the temple as his student crossed the field, threw up his arm and began to suck in the enemy. As the number of youkai quickly dissipated, he smiled. Maybe they were both wrong.  
  
Shuiin turned back to him, smiling. He reached up with his other hand to close off the wind tunnel. Suddenly, the rosary he held next to it snapped, the beads sucking into the vortex. His eyes widened and he grabbed his hand, screaming as the hole started to grow bigger and bigger.  
  
Mushin gasped. "Shuii..."  
  
A small blur raced past him, down the steps and across the yard. "Chichi- ue!"  
  
"No! Miroku!" Mushin grabbed his robes and started to chase after the boy. "You'll also be sucked into your father's Kazaana!"  
  
He barely managed to grab the child and haul him against his chest. He did his best to shield his eyes, but Miroku squirmed, struggled to break free. "Chichi-ue!" he screamed.  
  
Before them, the ground heaved and exploded. Mushin held his arm above them, shielding them both from debris.  
  
"Your father knew that his death was coming," Mushin mummered in Miroku's ear. "That's why he came to this temple and left you with me, just as his father did with him."  
  
"Chichi-ue!"  
  
Mushin squeezed his eyes shut, hugging the child as closely as he could. He didn't bother to check the tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was originally suppose to be chapter 32, but I couldn't get my thoughts on my original chapter 31 together. The original plan was to use the title that Akai-san used in "Kendo no Go." Instead, I went ahead and used "Taihen," a translation of hard or a rough time. The original title of this chapter in "In the Language of Love" was "Rough." "Chichi-ue" is a very formal way of saying "Father." Sesshomaru calls his and Inuyasha's father by this respectful term while Inuyasha himself uses the slang term, "oyagi." This chapter will be continued in chapter 32.  
  
REVIEWER COMMENTS:  
  
Gemini1: Only 70 left? ::falls over:: Wake me up when it's over, please! I'm glad you're pleased with the result of the story thus far. I think "Kendo no Go" is a fantastic work and I like to reread the chapters as I'm writing on the corresponding ones in this fic.  
  
Keebler-Elmo, Jenna, Vampie-Elf, AkiMotou, Sashlea: Thank you!  
  
Guardian Spirit: Hi! I'm the Queen of Procrastination. Nice to meet you!  
  
Para: I think Shippo-chan hasn't had enough development in order to make any type of epiphany. He seems to be there for a) comic relief and b) as another wedge into Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. I'm pretty fond of our kitsune though, I just think he could be used better. Oh, and regarding Kagome's friends meeting Inuyasha? Go read chapter 332 of the manga. Now. Hurry up! Here's a direct link: http://www.wot- club.org.uk/trans/iv34/v34p04.html.  
  
Kris-chan: I think anyone would be tempted by the Shikon no Tama. I think one of the things that Takahashi-san tries to do in Inuyasha is to show just how human everyone is. I think it even extends to the minor characters such as Kaede.  
  
AmayaGrl: Good luck on your own writing! Try to keep yourself exposed to good writing from different genres as much as you can. It will have a profound impact on your own material.  
  
Tomecko: No, he really can't. Why? Because Inuyasha isn't that type of guy. And Kagome understands that, she points it out herself when they're talking at the end of the Shinintai Arc. He wouldn't be the person that she loved if he just suddenly stopped caring for Kikyo. She understands that he needs to close out that portion of his life. She loves him, she gets jealous of him, but she understands that his caring for Kikyo is part of showing how human he really is.  
  
Mage of Swords: Kikyo helps them in her own way. It's a matter of interpretation. Her actions and Sesshomaru's actions starting from the Shinintai Arc onward really blur the line in a lot of ways. 


	32. Sensei

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 32: Sensei  
  
Mushin worried over his young pupil. He held the child as he cried himself to sleep that first, awful night, sobbing for both of his parents. As soon as Miroku's grip relaxed and he slept, Mushin began writing letter after letter. He spent the next month using precious parchment to pen a few dozen of these letters; trying to find out anything he could about Miroku's mother.  
  
Meanwhile, he dealt with the problem of the grieving child. At first, Miroku resisted any attempt at kindness from the old monk. He tried running away several times and would kick and scream at any sort of direct order that Mushin gave. Mushin wasn't quite sure how to handle it. While he'd gone through the same thing with Shuiin, the process was completely different. Shuiin had been a couple years older than Miroku was now and understood what was going on and why his father brought him to the temple.  
  
Shuiin had not seen his father die in one of the most horrifying ways possible.  
  
After a week, Miroku settled down. He began helping out around the temple and watched as Mushin worked with the people from the nearby village. Miroku brought luck in that one aspect. The village women remembered Shuiin and thought it horrible that such a "sweet, young boy" was left without a father. So they smothered them both, bringing them meals and clothing for Miroku. He reveled in the attention, flashing a winning smile at each visitor and thanking her in the most formal way possible.  
  
At that, Mushin chuckled. Miroku had inherited his father's and grandfather's charm.  
  
But at night, he heard him sob as nightmares retold the story of his father's death over and over. With each scream, Mushin felt his heart crack a little further. He crept into Miroku's room and sat by the child, offering him silent comfort until he fell asleep.  
  
One night, Miroku turned to his side and opened his eyes. He didn't scream, he simply stared at the elder monk.  
  
"Mushin-sama? Do you think Chichi-ue's in Jodo?"  
  
Mushin startled. Such a question for a child to ask, he wondered. Before he could reply, Miroku sat up.  
  
"Jodo's where you can feel no more pain, right? No pain, no sadness, no hunger and no anxiety. Chichi-ue was anxious about his hand. I could tell. He was also sad after we left my haha-ue. Sometimes we got hungry, but not very often. But I think his hand hurt him a lot."  
  
Mushin wrapped his arm around Miroku's shoulders. "It is believed that after death that a spirit is angry and impure. Therefore we must honor your father for the next seven years with many rituals. That way he will become a full spirit and achieve peace."  
  
Miroku thought it over for a moment, then withdrew his right hand from under the covers. "My hand hurts, Mushin-sama."  
  
Mushin grabbed hold of it and bit back an oath at the small hole, no bigger than a mon, in the middle of Miroku's palm.  
  
"I'm cursed too, aren't I, Mushin-sama? I've got Chichi-ue's curse."  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
"Don't worry, Mushin-sama." Miroku closed his hand into a fist. "Chichi-ue told me about Naraku. I'm gonna find Naraku and suck him up with my Kazaana. Then the curse will be gone for good."  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
"Oh, but just in case, Chichi-ue told me I needed to have an heir." Miroku shot a sideways glance at Mushin. "How do I make heirs, sensei?"  
  
Mushin fell over and allowed the rich, fluid curses to tumble out of his mouth.  
  
*****  
  
Mushin taught Miroku to keep his hand bound tightly with a cloth and blessed rosary, He instructed him on how to use his small Kazaana carefully, to recongize when to shut it off. He also taught him about Buddhism and the path he could choose as a monk.  
  
He also answered the question about making heirs...a little too well.  
  
He walked around the corner in time to see Miroku taking the hands of a little girl, about five years old in his own. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" he asked, his eyes grave, his smile mischievous.  
  
Mushin winced as the girl slapped Miroku.  
  
"You perverted chibi-monk!" she hissed. She scooped up her kitten in her arms, pivoted on her heels and walked back to her family, who were passing through the village on the way back to their mountain home.  
  
Miroku absently rubbed his cheek and grinned after the little girl. "You'll have my child one day! I'll come find you and you'll want to have them!"  
  
She snorted and grabbed hold of her father's hand.  
  
Mushin never said a word. He was laughing too hard to do so.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: So...who do you think the girl is?  
  
The concept of "Jodo," or the Pure Land of Buddha, was established by Buddha Amida. It was, as Mushin explained to Miroku, a land where people were free from hunger, pain, anxiety and sadness. It was paradise. My information came from The original title of this chapter was "Teacher." "Sensei" is the Japanese word for "teacher."  
  
REVIEWER COMMENTS:  
  
Guardian Spirit: I really like Miroku a lot as well. Kagome makes an interesting observation about him in episode 28. Even though he's been through so much pain, she thinks, but he is still a very cheerful person. I think that's a very accurate statement about his personality.  
  
Baronger: Miroku? Celibate? ::dies laughing:: Yeah, I bet that line was said VERY tongue-in-cheek.  
  
BrittRaestra, Sashlea and Tomecko: Thank you!  
  
Stefanie2: Yes, I'll be up very late tonight. I have more of "The Twilight Struggle" to share with you as well. We'll swap stories. 


	33. Walking

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 33: Walking  
  
Kagome had never walked so much in her life.  
  
She understood that she grew up in Japan. She walked all the time when she was at home - to school and to the grocery store. When she and her friends ventured further into the heart of Tokyo, they took a bus or a train. She'd never been on an airplane and found them intimidating. She found this funny, considering that she had no qualms at riding on Inuyasha's or Kirara's backs.  
  
But even so, she had not spent her entire day, every day, just walking.  
  
She was tired and it showed. In the morning, the last thing she wanted to do was get up. She burrowed into her sleeping bag and watch as the hands of the small alarm clock she carried inched their way toward the time she'd set for it to go off. During the day, her mind drifted whenever it could, mainly dreaming of her soft bed and the nice, hot bath and her mother's oden.  
  
She did her best to keep a cheerful facade, but it was harder and harder to keep. Kagome never realized just how big her country was. Or maybe it just seemed bigger on foot than it did by train. She was so tired of walking.  
  
So one day, she simply stopped.  
  
Kagome stumbled to a large boulder and sank down next it, her tired muscles quivering with relief. She drug in a great gulp of air and willed herself to relax.  
  
Sango paused and glanced behind her. "Kagome-chan?"  
  
Everyone else followed suit.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. We don't have the time to waste."  
  
She mustered up a smile. "Inuyasha, let's rest a moment, okay?"  
  
"We don't have time to rest a moment! Naraku could be getting his hands on more shards as we speak." He stalked over to her, grabbed her arm. "Stupid woman...look, I'll carry you, okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
The word was short, clipped and had the force of a purified arrow. Inuyasha backed up several paces, slightly afraid of her.  
  
Miroku sat down near the boulder. "It's not a bad idea you know, Inuyasha. When's the last time we just stopped and rest?"  
  
"We rest too much! We spent more time lazing around and waiting for her," he jabbed a finger at Kagome, "to take those stupid 'testos' and because of that, Naraku keeps getting more and more shards!"  
  
Kagome dug a bottle of water out of her bag and twisted the top off. "Oh?" she replied, calmly. "So you blame me for Naraku getting more shards, do you?"  
  
"Well if we weren't wasting so much time goofing off..."  
  
She took a sip of water and closed her eyes, allowing the cool liquid to slide down her throat. "Osuwari."  
  
It was one way to get him to shut up at least. Kagome smiled and leaned her ahead against the rock as Inuyasha crashed into the ground.  
  
He remained still for several moments, plotting his revenge. One of these days, he would finally get rid of the stupid necklace and when he did...he groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position. "You little..."  
  
"Hush." That came from Sango. He glared at her.  
  
"Look." She motioned to Kagome.  
  
His head turned and he saw her asleep, using the boulder as a pillow. His heart softened and he cursed it. He crawled over beside her and nudged her until her head rested on his shoulder rather than the boulder. She sighed and snuggled closer. He fought the urge to grin. Instead, he shoved his hands in his kimono sleeves and scowled at his friends.  
  
"Okay. We'll rest."  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Regarding ch. 32, yes, the girl was Sango. With the mobility of the taijiya, there is a good chance that Sango probably encountered Miroku some time as a child. With the events in their lives – and the number of women that Miroku has propositioned since – there was a good chance that they would not remember it.  
  
This chapter originally was suppose to be a funny one, using the original idea for "Onigiri." Instead, this chapter popped out. It goes to show that even when you do plan your fics, they turn out differently. But, this enables me to keep the idea that I have for ch. 47 in place. The original title of this chapter in "In the Language of Love" was "Foot."  
  
REVIEWER COMMENTS:  
  
Guardian Spirit: Hehehe, I think Miroku's father had a lot to do with it as well. Genes like that have GOT to run in the family.  
  
Juusan no Kikyo-chan: I have a few photos of my kitties playing with the straws. Cats, in and of themselves, are very peculiar creatures. And don't worry, there won't be any shounen-ai coming into this fic (unless I do a chapter on Jakotsu, where it's been established that he prefers his own gender.)  
  
Brittraetra: Hehehehe, reading back over it, that line made me giggle as well. It's so Sango, isn't it?  
  
Para: There's a saying, "eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow we die," and it seems that's the motto of Miroku's family. I think they're trying to get the most out of the time that's allotted to them. It's not a bad philosophy, actually. I think Shippo could have an epiphany, he is still deeply scared of conflict and in the back of his mind, you can sense him wanting to do his father proud.  
  
Equinox: Thank you very much!  
  
Silentmiko242: The writing that always impresses me the most is when it manages to weave humor and drama together into a seamless whole.  
  
Tomecko: I took two years of Japanese in college (and didn't study as much as I should!). I also watch subtitled anime, which has helped me retain the Japanese I learned in school. I also took a Japanese history class. A lot of the research, though, is done as I write the chapter. I believe it's the journalist inside me, wanting to get the facts straight before I write them down.  
  
Jezzibelle: Thank you very much! Do you have a high-speed Internet connection? If so, you can get up to date on Inuyasha very fast without spending money on Ebay. Anime-Kraze has subtitled Inuyasha episodes 81-140 and the second movie so far. They have the best subtitling out there and have a XDCC-bot on mIRC that allows a fast download of the episodes. There's two other groups subbing the series as well – Saiyaman is the fastest and has the raw episodes but the poorest translation, and there's another group that falls in the middle.  
  
Mage of Swords: There are times that I just want to hug all of them, especially when I see a picture of Inuyasha as a child. What was worse was when the pictures of him as a newborn started surfacing from the third movie. Baby Inuyasha is literally the most adorable thing I've ever seen in anime! You just want to hug him!  
  
Sailor Saturn-Star: Thank you very much! 


	34. Saimyoushou

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 34: Saimyoushou  
  
"Mistress of the Winds...they might as well call me Keeper of the Bees at this point." Kagura shoved aside the thin, rice-papered shoji and stepped aside. "Go on. In here."  
  
"As you wish." Kohaku stepped forward with his burden, a lesser youkai of some breed that Kagura couldn't recall off the top of her head. But she knew what it looked like, knew the blood that it contained. She saw it staining the solid gloves that the young taijya wore, eating away slowly at the tough hide that shielded his hands. Kohaku pitched the carcass into the room with a grunt and they watched as it landed in the middle.  
  
Almost instantly, they were covered by bees, hundreds upon hundreds of them. Kagura tapped her fan against her hand as they sucked the poison into their system, then went back to the walls they clung to.  
  
The saimyoushou covered each surface to the point that there was no hint of any sort of white surface beneath. Even the tatami was covered by the remains of their feed. Kohaku pivoted neatly and brushed by her on his way out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kanna's soft voice echoed behind Kagura, infuriating her.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? Ensuing that the precious saimyoushou get fed." Kagura snapped the door shut. "I'd ask you what you're doing, but I already know. Yes, run back to Naraku and tell him my task is done. His little poison bees will live another day."  
  
She headed back to her own sparse room, feeling Kanna's presence behind her the entire time. Kagura made a low sound as she reached her private sanctuary. She had to find some way to defeat Naraku, but it was impossible with her "older" sister hovering like one of those bees.  
  
Is it too much to ask for, Kagura thought. All she wanted was to be free, to have the choice to do what she wanted to do. Her mind drifted back to the saimyoushou. If one of them defected and didn't come back, Naraku would barely give another thought to it. There were hundreds of them, thousands even. A single one wouldn't be missed.  
  
If only she was so lucky.  
  
It's not like Naraku didn't have the power to create more beings. Hell, look at what he'd done with her and Kanna, with Goshinki and the other extensions he created. They were certainly expendable. Why couldn't he let her go?  
  
"Because he knows that you want to kill him."  
  
"Damn you." Kagura whirled on Kanna, her fan snapped open, ready to attack. "Stop poking around where you don't belong. You have no right to look into my mind."  
  
"Looking into your mind isn't necessary when it is written all over your face."  
  
Kagura snapped her fan shut and stalked into the room, closing the shoji behind her with a hard slap. She gritted her teeth and crossed to the other side so she could look out over the forest. Naraku was smart, she gave him that. Smart enough to keep her around to where he could torture her. One of these days, she would outsmart him. One of these days, she would get him to the point where he would die. Her lips curled into a feral smile. Once that happened, she would be free. And she would dance upon his grave while the saimyoushou swirled around her in a tornadic wind before disappearing forever into the heavens.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: A chapter dedicated to our villains. The setting for this episode falls somewhere before the Shinintai Arc, but after the attacks from Tsubaki. So there's a pretty big gap in there. Like me, did you ever wonder how those poison bees breed? And what they ate? After all, they're not producing honey, are they? The original title of this chapter in "In the Language of Love" was "Spider."  
  
REVIEWER'S COMMENTS:  
  
Silentmiko242: Once again, thank you. It was suppose to be a funny chapter, but we can hit that humor later.  
  
Tomecko: Yes, I hate it when I see stories doing that as well! Something else that is commonly messed up is the Japanese school year. It begins in April, they have a two-month break over the summer, go to the end of the year, have another two-three week break, then stay in until March, I believe. I'm not quite sure when the year ends, but it is different from ours.  
  
Sailor Saturn-Star: That's exactly what happens to me all the time. It's nice because that means your characters are steering the fic instead of yourself. You produce a much better piece of work that way, I believe.  
  
C-Dog: Thank you!  
  
Anime_girl 101: Thank you very much for the kind review. It really means a lot. I'm glad that it's given you different perspectives on some of the characters. I know it has for me. I've appreciated several characters, such as Kikyo, a whole lot more now. 


	35. Katana

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 35: Katana  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Totousai shot a cryptic smile at the man towering over him, a sword gripped in each hand. "I told you to give me two fangs, these are the swords I produced from them. If you want to insult my life's work, then just give them back and go on your way."  
  
"But I just need one sword, Totousai."  
  
"I listen to what my sword-making instincts tell me. Do you have sword- making instincts? I think not, Inutaisho. If you did, you would be a swordsmith, but you're not, are you? I am the swordsmith and it is my instinct that prompted me to create these weapons for you. Of course, an ungrateful whelp like you would forsake the wisdom of a master. Now, give me my swords back and get off my mountain."  
  
Inutaisho's grip tightened on the weapons. "I think not."  
  
"Ah, and now you decide that you want these. Such an indecisive lord you are." Totousai shook his head and bent over his work once more.  
  
Inutaisho couldn't decide whether or not the older youkai was being serious or not. He shrugged and gave him a good-natured smile. It would do no good to harm one such as Totousai. The swordsmith had been ancient even when he was a youth. It was considered a right of passage to come before him and present one of his fangs to be crafted into the sword that would serve him until death, then be buried alongside him.  
  
But when he entered Totousai's cave a week earlier, the elder youkai took one look at him and immediately demanded two fangs. And now he had two swords. The last time Inutaishio checked, he really only needed one.  
  
"So what do these swords do?" he asked.  
  
"Ah! Now you seek my wisdom! You insult my work then want my wisdom. I should let you figure this out on your own." Totousai lumbered over to him. "The one in your right hand is Tetsusaiga. It has the power to slay 100 lesser youkai at once!"  
  
"One hundred..." Inutaisho lifted the blade and tried his best not to gawk. "And the other?"  
  
"That is Tenseiga. It has the power to restore 100 lives at once."  
  
"To save lives?"  
  
"Yes." Totousai nodded approvingly as Inutaisho tucked both swords into his belt. "You will have two sons. Hence, the two swords."  
  
Inutaisho frowned. He didn't think the swordsmith was a prophet. Granted, the recent birth of his first child, Sesshomaru, was being rejoiced throughout the Western Lands. The product of a marriage arranged in childhood, the sudden responsibility of being a father at a young age terrified him. He did his best not to let anyone know. Still, tradition insisted that the swords be buried with him and he reminded Totousai of this.  
  
"No, no, the swords are for your sons. Plural. Two. Now, get out of my sight. You're disturbing my work." Totousai whirled around and headed to the back of his cave, crooning softly under his breath.  
  
Inutaisho shook his head and started toward home. Having two swords did make sense. One would be buried with him and the other passed down to Sesshomaru. He had years to decide which sword would be his legacy.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I apologize for the length of time between chapters. It's been a pretty busy time for me at work lately. The majority of this chapter was written yesterday when I was on a story assignment that had me in the car doing nothing for two and a half hours. Originally, this was suppose to be the Inuyasha-tachi musing about the swords and why on Earth Sesshomaru ever inherited Tenseiga. Instead, this conversation between their father and Totousai came about. The original title for this chapter was "Needle," but Akai-san used "Sword" in her version of the story. I liked that a whole lot better. "Katana" is the Japanese word for "sword."  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWER'S COMMENTS:  
  
Sashlea: Got it in one. ::grin:: And that last sentence? It's open to interpretation. It could be one or it could be both.  
  
Thegymrat: Thank you very much for the kind review! One of the things that is very attractive about Inuyasha is the large cast of very interesting characters. They are really a lot of fun to work with.  
  
Baronger: I do plan on coming back to our villains. They're really not touched on enough.  
  
Silentmiko242: I would read Baronger's fic about Kagura. It is a pretty good one and touches on her past, something not a lot of fics do.  
  
Equinox: I like Kagura the more I see her, especially in the recent manga chapters. She is full of shades of grey, which is always neat to explore.  
  
Tomecko: Really, the only people I feel aren't victims of Naraku are Hakudoshi and Kanna. I don't think Kanna feels one way or the other and Hakudoshi...is just an enigma all his own. ::grin::  
  
Para: I think Kagura considers Kanna a sister almost sarcastically. But looking back at the second movie, I think you're right. I don't feel Kagura wants to be completely alone when Naraku is gone. As for the walking...as a former marching band vet, I can sympathize with Kagome as well. And I feel you hit the analysis of Shippo-chan right on the head.  
  
LadyRainStarDragon: Thank you!  
  
Mage of Swords: Chapter 19 was about Kohaku and he will be brought back again. And the latest storyline in the manga about Kagura is very very interesting. 


	36. Akai

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 36: Akai  
  
Kagome marveled at the regenerative properties of the fire rat's armor that Inuyasha wore. It seemed to heal as fast as his youkai blood knit together the broken bones he constantly received in battle.  
  
She fingered his haori as he shrugged back into his yukata following the latest in a string of such battles. The pattern was always the same: He got injured, she patched him up. Even though they both knew that it didn't take him long to heal, just the act of rendering him first aid helped her feel better.  
  
After the first few times he was injured during their search for the Shikon, Inuyasha stopped struggling and accepted the comfort that Kagome offered. After their first battle with Kagura, when he broke his right arm, she applied a splint to the wound and tightly wrapped it. The binding only lasted a few hours. But when Kagome finished and started to rise, his hand suddenly gripping her arm stopped her. She fought back tears as Inuyasha lifted his eyes to her own and sincerely thanked her for helping him.  
  
He shattered whatever myths she heard about him being a tough-talking, unfeeling hanyou long before that. He'd done so when they fought Yura of the Demon Hair and he removed his haori and plopped it on her head. Time after time again, he kept putting her safety ahead of his own by leaving his armor behind with her.  
  
After Renkotsu nearly plunged the two of them to a fiery death, leaving Kagome behind with Kouga on the shores of the river that flowed from Hakureizan, she begged with Inuyasha not to put himself at such risk again.  
  
"You could have died in there!"  
  
"But I didn't. Renkotsu wasn't that stupid. He didn't want to die then and there."  
  
"That doesn't matter!"  
  
"Look! Even if I'd died, it'd be okay." Inuyasha gave her an odd smile. "I said I'd protect you, didn't I?"  
  
That effectively shut Kagome up.  
  
So now all she could do was wait for him and do her best to heal him in her own way.  
  
And pray that the brilliant red fur of the fire rat would protect him and always mend itself so it would save his life.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the first of three chapters that I wrote today. Yes, three. I got caught for an hour in the annual company review of the sexual harassment and chemical handling videos, so I brought a legal pad with me and sketched out these chapters. They're pretty short, but sometimes, short is needed. This chapter centers around the color red, which was the original name for the chapter. "Akai" is the Japanese term for "red." In this case, the red is in Inuyasha's fire's rat armor.  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWER'S COMMENTS:  
  
Tomecko: Yes, he is a mysterious character! I also just noticed that you've written a pretty long fic. I need to clear time to go read it.  
  
Equinox: I liked how the dynamic between the characters played off. I tried to make sure there was a little bit of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in Inutaisho. From what little glimpses we've gotten about him in the series, he seemed to be a pretty good-natured and fair youkai.  
  
Wandering Dragon: That's the exact reasoning behind the fic. Thank you very much!  
  
Silentmiko242: This fast enough? ::grin:: Thank you!  
  
Singer of Time: If you take movie 3 into account, there's suppose to be three swords. But I still haven't seen that movie and if need be, I can write it in later. One of the things I've always wondered is what exactly led Inuyasha's father to obtain two swords. He seems to have had them before he met Iyazoi (Inuyasha's mother) if you look at the aging in the third movie (in what little glimpses I've gotten of it.)  
  
Stefanie2: I think I know how Inutaisho chose which sword went to which son, but it's definitely fodder for a future chapter.  
  
Para: It's an excellent time, and an excellent reason, for him to get the swords commissioned.  
  
Sashlea: He's not really a prophet. If I come back to visit it, I'd like to show who was the prophet in this case.  
  
Seaouryou: He's had the swords long enough to know how they were both used. Tetsusaiga was definitely the more famous of the two swords, but Tenseiga had to have been used in order for Sesshomaru to know what it does. I don't think he was there when Iyazoi was revived. Again, I think seeing the entire third movie might make things clearer.  
  
Nitte iz: Neither did I until now. Thank you! 


	37. Sleep

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 37: Sleep  
  
He loved to watch them sleep.  
  
It was a guilty pleasure, seeing them curled next to each other, faces relaxed.  
  
They were his family, moreso than the youkai lord that shared his blood.  
  
He would fight for them.  
  
He would die for them.  
  
Because even though he couldn't say the words, he loved them.  
  
So he watched them sleep, protecting them in his own way.  
  
And before he succumbed to that same slumber, he uttered the vow he repeated once a day - when he thought no one could hear.  
  
"Kimi wo mamotte iru."  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: That last line translates into "I will protect you." It is a direct rip from Rurouni Kenshin. ::grin:: I wrote this chapter based off of a fanart located at http:// rumicable.sub.jp /i-e/ 20.html. (I placed in some extra spaces so the address would be printed.) It's a very, very beautiful piece. Kellychan85 was the one who clued me into it. This chapter also doubles as a contest entry for the Inuyasha_fanfic Livejournal Community drabble contest. You are limited to 100 words for the contest. I saw that picture, came to this chapter in the fic and everything meshed perfectly. The original title for this chapter was also "Sleep." 


	38. Anger

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 38: Anger  
  
Anger ripped through her, keeping her alive better than the blood that filled her veins when she was alive.  
  
Anger at Onigumo, for the human thoughts and desires that led him to accepting a pact that contributed to the making of a monster.  
  
Anger at Naraku, the being Onigumo became, for ruining the lives of so many people.  
  
Anger at Inuyasha for not trusting her enough to see through the deception  
  
Anger at herself for not trusting Inuyasha enough, for not stopping Onigumo when she first felt the slight twinge in the back of her mind that warned her the invalid would be the cause of something horrible.  
  
Anger at Kaede for being so quick to forgive.  
  
And...anger at Kagome for being the person she never was. For having the courage and the wisdom to accept Inuyasha as he was. For being so kind to her even though she wanted her reincarnation gone from this time.  
  
As the weeks slipped by, the anger gradually slipped away. One by one, she let her grudges go. Except for Naraku.  
  
And Kagome.  
  
Naraku she held onto because he was the ultimate evil. He had to be stopped.  
  
Kagome, because no matter what happened, she managed to retain the goodness and the trust that was also her weakness. Because she was too good. Because Kagome forgave when she, herself, couldn't.  
  
It was only then that Kikyo realized that jealously and anger stemmed from the same emotions.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Disclaimer – this is NOT a Kikyo-bashing chapter. It's simply more of a study into her feelings. Anger fueled her during the early part of the series after Urusae resurrected her. But as time goes by, you can tell that she's let go of some of that anger. But she still seems to be ambivalent toward Kagome. I think that on some levels, Kikyo is jealous of Kagome for being accepting when she wasn't. It was Kikyo's desire to have Inuyasha become human that led in part to the tragic events of her death and his sealing. She is also frustrated whenever Kagome is always forgiving past the point where Kikyo couldn't forgive – when she makes her own life harder by saving Kikyo even though with her gone, so is the last major obstacle to her relationship with Inuyasha. But Kagome refuses to do that because she knows how much that would hurt him. She sees Kagome as rather naïve, I think. The original title for this chapter was "Anger." 


	39. Tatami

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 39: Tatami  
  
"When I grow up, I'm going to have a home that's huge!" Sango informed her mother one day as they hung the wash outside.  
  
"Really? And how big will your home be?" Her mother smiled down at the little girl, clutching her father's taijiya uniform fiercely.  
  
"It's going to be the biggest home you've ever seen! It's going to have have 100 tatami in it!"  
  
"Goodness, that is a lot of tatami!" Sango's mother took the uniform that she offered and hung it on the line. She paused for a moment to rub at the small of her back, where nine months of pregnancy was taking its toll.  
  
"It is! There will be 10 rows of tatami with 10 in each. And there will be servants. Lots of them! They will have to clean the tatami."  
  
"And hang the laundry too?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Mother smiled. "Will you be living close to me and your father?"  
  
"Absolutely." Sango nodded fiercely. "You're going to live with me, of course. I'm going to take care of you."  
  
"And Kirara too?"  
  
"Uh huh. Kirara too." Sango beamed at the kitten youkai, curled up asleep in a patch of sunlight not far away from her young mistress and her mother.  
  
"What about the new baby?"  
  
"Of course the new baby's going to live with us. He's going to have 100 servants all of his own. They'll change his diaper and cook his food and you won't have to do a thing."  
  
"Are you so sure the baby's a boy?" Mother held out her hand for the next item.  
  
Sango placed a cloth in it. "Yup. Chichi-ue says that he got his adorable little girl and now he wants a son. Whatever Chichi-ue wants, he gets it. I think even Kami-sama would bow before him if he demanded it."  
  
Mother laughed, a sound that made Sango flush and wiggle her toes in the grass. "You are a very wise girl, my dear Sango. Since you are so wise, would you like to help me come up with a name for the baby?"  
  
"I think you ought to name him Chichi, after Chichi-ue."  
  
Mother laughed again. This time, she took Sango's hand and led her away from the laundry line until they reached a bench located under a shady tree near their house. She sat down and drew her daughter next to her, keeping an arm around her shoulders. "Chichi is the word for Father. You wouldn't want to name the baby 'Father.' He might get confused."  
  
Sango frowned and wrinkled her nose. "No, I don't want anyone mistaking the baby for Chichi-ue. I thought he named the baby anyhow?"  
  
"Yes, but he's always open to suggestions."  
  
Sango thought another moment. "My name means 'coral,' right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then the baby should be named for something like that. How about Kohaku?"  
  
"Amber?"  
  
"Uh huh." Sango nodded. "His name oughta match mine. Because he's going to be my little brother of course. People need to make sure that we're related."  
  
"What if it's a girl?"  
  
"It's not. There's not enough room for three women in the family, Chichi-ue says."  
  
Mother fought back the urge to laugh again, instead, hugging her daughter tighter. "And what if it is a girl?"  
  
"Then we're gonna need our 100-tatami house after all."  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So how big is a 100-tatami home? Let's just say that's the equvilant of a very big mansion. Sango-chan had quite an imagination as a child, eh? The original title for this chapter was "Carpet." Akai-san used "Tatami" and so am I. "Tatami" is the bamboo flooring of a traditional Japanese home and are usually turned and cleaned once a year around New Year's.  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWER'S COMMENTS:  
  
Equinox: This fic for me has been easier to update than my longer fics. I think it's because they're self-contained stories that they're much easier to write. I really need to get the next chapter of "The Twilight Struggle" up and also start posting another work that I have been dabbling on the past few days. And your post sounded completely sensible to me! Maybe I just need sleep as well...  
  
Tomecko: Hehehe, pulled a fast one, didn't I? I look forward to reading your fic.  
  
Sashlea: I haven't decided yet.  
  
RobinofYJ: Thank you! 


	40. Sister

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 40: Sister  
  
The days were filled with waiting.  
  
News was notoriously slow to pass during the days of the Sengoku Jidai. Most word was carried by mouth and letters were rare. Kaede learned to judge what she heard from bypassers, knowing that the truth lay somewhere in the wildly extravagant tales that the villagers gathered around to hear.  
  
So she simply refused to listen when the first stories came back from Hakureizan about an undead miko who had fallen to her doom again.  
  
It was easy to dismiss it. She kept busy by visiting her sister's grave, collecting herbs and tending to the village. Unlike the normal gossip, the villagers also refused to believe what others said about their Kikyo-sama.  
  
Then the day that their warriors trudged back into the village, an unconscious Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, Kaede knew something horrible had gone wrong.  
  
When she lifted her eyes and saw the anguish in the golden pair that stared down at her, she knew the stories were true.  
  
As Kagome slept, Inuyasha insisted on going to Kikyo's grave. Kaede followed, waiting for the bad news.  
  
In a stilted voice he spoke, of the Shichintai and the events of Hakureizan. He spoke of Kikyo falling, once more, to her death and of his attempts to find her. When he finished, Kaede stared at the grave, not quite sure what she felt at the moment. Her throat clogged in a way she hadn't felt since her sister died 50 years earlier.  
  
"I see...Kikyo-onee-sama is..."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, Kaede-baba..."  
  
"Don't say anymore, Inuyasha," Kaede said, holding up a hand to cut him off. She took a breath and gathered her thoughts. "Kikyo-onee-sama was forced to come back to this world originally. Even when she was alive, onee- sama's soul was filled with suffering. So..."  
  
"I couldn't save Kikyo's soul. And that damn Naraku was involved for a second time."  
  
Kaede bit her lip and stared into the sky. "Kikyo-onee-sama's soul has vanished. She is no longer suffering."  
  
"Baba..."  
  
She turned back to look at Inuyasha and was surprised at the expression on his face. His features, normally challenging and slightly haughty, were drawn and sad. He looked much older than he should be, she realized. Not counting his years on the tree, he couldn't be anymore than 15.  
  
"Which is why, Inuyasha, you don't need to suffer any longer either."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the ground a moment before turning his back on her. "I need to go back to Kagome."  
  
"Of course." Kaede watched him descend the steps, his movements slower than usual. He's worried, she realized. About my sister and about Kagome as well. Sometimes, I feel we don't realize how much burden he's taken upon his shoulders.  
  
Kaede glanced back at the grave. Onee-sama is no longer here, she thought. I had at least wanted to return her bones to this place though. With a sigh, she followed Inuyasha back to the village.  
  
As she walked, she thought about the young miko lying in her hut, the reincarnation of her sister. Kagome and Kikyo were very different, this Kaede knew. Both wanted to help people, but Kagome seemed to have a capacity for forgiveness that extended beyond what Kikyo felt. Kaede knew that at times, Kikyo felt that tending others was her duty. She wasn't proud of it and didn't take delight in it - especially with those such as Onigumo. But her conscience refused to let her do otherwise, Kikyo explained once.  
  
Kikyo accused Kaede of betrayal when she was first revived. Maybe I did betray her, Kaede thought. But her soul will never be at peace until it passes on. She stopped and stared at the retreating back of the hanyou. She hesistantly touched the worn leather eyepatch she wore.  
  
She'd forgiven Inuyasha even before they knew the truth of Naraku's actions.  
  
That was the betrayal Kikyo spoke of, she realized. Not just aligning herself with Inuyasha, but forgiving him for the past as well. It was something she never thought of, the moment that Inuyasha first saved Kagome from the Centipede Woman, she simply accepted him. Throughout the years, something about the entire attack on the village seemed odd. Her own eye injury was acknowledged as an accident, being caught in the cross-fire.  
  
Kaede's eyes lifted to the sky once more. Two mikos, yet sharing part of the same soul as well. Kagome had taken her sister's soul and made it truly her own, smoothing out Kikyo's imperfections and making something unique out of it. Her eyes closed. Wherever you are, Kikyo-onee-sama, please truly be at peace. And know that your soul lives on in a girl that's taken it and made it even greater.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a cryptic chapter, yes. Most of the dialouge was taken from volume 29 of the manga, thanks to Chris Rjek's translations. However, the series of events follows the anime version. In episode 126, Inuyasha brings Kagome, still unconscious from her ordeal with Hakudoshi, back to the village, has the talk with Kaede and then goes back to Kagome for their own talk. In volume 29 of the manga, Inuyasha and Kagome talk then Kagome goes back to her time while Inuyasha tells Kaede what happened.  
  
Kaede's really thinking about three things at once - Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome - and it's a complicated subject. Her thoughts refect that complication, the jumping back and forth as each subject hits her mind. She's forced to face a lot of things when the Inuyasha-tachi come back to the village in volume 29. The original title for this chapter is "Girl." I chose "Sister" to reflect Kaede's relationship with Kikyo.  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWER RESPONSE:  
  
Seaouryou - ::laughs:: Glad I could be of service!  
  
Tomecko - I love writing about the cast as children. Kids are so innocent and so fun to write!  
  
ALF - Wow, congratulations for reading all of that at once! I'm glad that you enjoyed it. One of my fics - or actually the sequel if I write it - does deal with Kagome's father. There is going to be a chapter about the tachi talking about their families and that will become a subject in there. In "The Visitor," a one-shot I wrote, I alluded that he abandoned Kagome's mom and the kids. As for Kirara and Sango, I might do something after seeing how episodes 147-148 pan out.  
  
Equinox - Blame on me actually using my laptop to go places and actually being in a productive mood ::grins:: I even finished two chapters of "The Twilight Struggle" over the weekend and I'm still gawking over that.  
  
Para - You pretty much nail all those points on the head.  
  
Guardian Spirit - Yes, she is! ::hugs chibi Sango::  
  
Stefanie2 - Kagome's room looks like it's 5 tatami. I was looking it up in the Inuyasha artbook over the weekend. Four side tatami and one smaller one in the middle. She has a pretty good-sized room too.  
  
Sailor Event Horizon - Welcome to the fic! ::beams:: No matter how some think on Kikyo, she's still human as you say. She's got her good points, but she's also flawed. Kaede points that out in this chapter. Kikyo wants to help people and truly enjoys doing so, but at times she feels it is a burden and her capacity to forgive isn't as wide as Kagome's. But there are a lot of good things about Kikyo too. Each character has their flaws and that's what keeps the story interesting.  
  
Silentmiko242 - Yes, author alerts can be your friend! ::grin::  
  
Wandering Dragon - It's Inuyasha. 


	41. Afraid

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 41: Afraid  
  
There were definitely some advantages to being small, Shippo realized. He normally got the best riding spots by clinging to whichever member of the party was handy and could hide pretty easily whenever there was danger. He got so good at hiding that something, it seemed like he simply disappeared.  
  
Then there were the times he slept with Kagome and snuggled in her lap, much to Inuyasha's chagrin. Shippo knew the hanyou was jealous of that. He could see it in his eyes whenever he did so. Shippo vaguely remembered his father having the same look when he was younger and constantly clung to his mother.  
  
Sometimes, he wished he were tall and brave, like Miroku and Inuyasha. Nothing ever scared them. Both of them faced death countless times and came through it unscathed for the most part. But for all of his bravado, Shippo knew that his courage was as much of an act as his illusions and flying tops.  
  
"Are you afraid of anything?" Shippo asked Miroku one night as the two, plus Inuyasha, sat around the campfire. Kagome and Sango had gone to bathe, threatening them within an inch of their life if they followed.  
  
Miroku leaned back and stared at the sky for a moment. "Why do you ask that, Shippo?"  
  
"Well...I'm scared of everything it seems. But you two aren't. So I wonder if you were ever afraid."  
  
Shippo watched as Miroku weighed the question, wondering vaguely if he'd pushed him too far. He noticed Inuyasha watching as well, shoulders ridged and eyes piercing. He's courious too, Shippo realized.  
  
Miroku held out his hand. "I suppose, I'm afraid of my Kazaana."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes. I saw my father get swallowed by his Kazaana when I was a child. It was...I can't even describe it. Those last few moments, hearing my father screaming, made me realize that I had to find Naraku and defeat him. I don't think I have the courage to get sucked into the void like he did."  
  
"Is that why you're not afraid to fight?"  
  
"Yeah." Miroku ruffled Shippo's hair. "When you compare that to everything else we've gone through, fighting Naraku's the easy part. It takes courage to live, Shippo. It takes even more to smile. You've done both. It's easier to remain hidden in some hole than come along with us."  
  
"Maybe...I just hide whenever you're fighting."  
  
"As you should. I mean no harm, but you're still a child. You shouldn't be expected to fight like this. One day, you'll grow up and you'll take your place as a leader and a fighter. But you're still learning. Don't push yourself beyond your expectations."  
  
Shippo tapped his chin and frowned. "I didn't think of it that way." He shifted his attention to Inuyasha. "Say, what about...oh!" he cried as he noticed that the hanyou had disappeared from his place on the other side of the fire. "How odd. I wonder where Inuyasha is?"  
  
"Judging from the lack of screams coming from the lake, he didn't go down there." Miroku sighed, picked up a stick and began stirring the fire.  
  
"Like you would do?"  
  
"Something has to make sure the women are safe."  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes and squinted at the forest, trees disappearing into the night. He wondered what was wrong, why Inuyasha hadn't stayed to answer his question. They both knew he'd ask them next. Maybe he didn't want to answer, Shippo thought. But he's got to be afraid of something. Everyone's afraid of something. He turned his attention back to the fire and wondered what Inuyasha was afraid of.  
  
*****  
  
At the tops of the trees, some distance from the campfire, but close enough to where he could keep his eye on it, Inuyasha thought over Shippo's unanswered question.  
  
What was he afraid of?  
  
He was afraid of Naraku obtaining the entire jewel.  
  
He was afraid Kikyo would never find her peace.  
  
He was afraid that one day, he come back to the campfire and find the bodies of his friends, slaughtered thanks to Naraku or one of his extensions.  
  
He was afraid that in the end, no matter what, he would fail to protect to Kagome and he would lose her.  
  
That last one scared him worse than anything.  
  
His eyes followed Kagome and Sango as they walked back to the fire from the lake, laughing like young women should. He watched as Shippo and Miroku greeted them, with a hug from Shippo and bantering between Miroku and Sango. A small twinge pricked his heart and before he realized it, he was sliding down from his perch and walking back to camp. That was when he recognized another fear, one that encompassed all of them.  
  
He was afraid of being alone.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, we went on a little tangent there! The original title for this chapter was "Tall." The word, "Afraid" was used for the final chapter of the original novel, but I already decided that word wouldn't be used there. So it's going here instead.  
  
*****  
  
Equinox: Hehehe, aren't cryptic chapters fun? ::hugs:: Thank you for the sweet review.  
  
Tomecko: It doesn't feel like I've written 40...no, 41 chapters either.  
  
Stefanie2: ::laugh:: That scene was hilarious. How typical of Inuyasha. But he didn't leave Kaede to die via Yura's hand either, which showed his compassion for humans.  
  
JaguarKitty2006: Thank you very much! There are actually scenes of Kaede pre Kikyo's death and post-Kikyo's death tending Onigumo. Kaede goes with Kikyo to tend Onigumo before Kikyo's death and also went in there on her own as well during that time. During those scenes, Kaede is not wearing an eyepatch. A few days after Kikyo died, Kaede returned to Onigumo's cave to look in on him because she knew her sister would want that. However, when she peered inside, he was gone. Kaede was wearing the eyepatch then. This all took place around episode 20. 


	42. Prayer

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

oOoOo

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

WARNING: This chapter contains heavy spoilers for manga chapters 355 and 356.

oOoOo

Chapter 42: Prayer

There was a sense of urgency to their journey now, one that Kagome felt had been absent, even when they were on Hakureizan.

So when Miroku and Sango suggested that she take a break and go see her family, she leaped at the chance. Her absences from school were growing longer as the trips into the past became increasingly complex. Even her friends seemed to take them in stride. Houjo stopped attempting to give her strange presents and her other friends barely commented on it. The teachers simply handed her homework and she gave back the completed assignments.

Once, she'd been one of the top 30 students in the school.

Lately, she'd hadn't had the courage to see what she made.

So it shocked her, the day after the incident with Inuyasha and the bike, that she passed by the exam board at school and stared at it. She started at the bottom of the list, expecting to find her name somewhere at the bottom. Instead, her eyes lifted up, scanned across rows, until she found the words "Higurashi, Kagome," written in the same bold printing as everyone else.

At number 29.

Her math book slid from her hands and she nearly wept. There were days she'd failed to study and tried to make up for doing so by reading into the night. She quizzed her friends on math and science until they started quoting trigonomic theorems better than she could.

As the days slip by, their search for Naraku became more desperate. They had to find him, had to get the rest of the jewel back. Everything rested in the four shards he didn't have. Everything.

It was then that Kagome started to wonder if high school truly mattered. Was it worth worrying over there was a possibility that high school could never exist?

But after what happened inside of the ogre's stomach, Kagome knew that Inuyasha worried as well.

"Damn. I do have a lot to learn, don't I," he questioned when it was just the two of them, alone in Goshinboku.

It was then that she realized he dreaded the one thing that loomed in their future, the final battle with Naraku. Until now, it seemed almost like a game. He boasted about defeating Naraku. She thought about ogre's stomach and how Inuyasha nearly lost control to the Shikon shard tainting his blood through Tessaiga. They both knew if she hadn't risked her own life, if she hadn't run through the acid...

That night, Miroku still suffering from the poison of the Saimyoushou, she unwrapped her legs while he watched. She saw him flinch at the burns that criss-crossed her legs. Kagome reached for the balm that Kaede prepared for her, but suddenly found her feet propped in Inuyasha's lap and the balm on his hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked rather stupidly. It was obvious to her what he was doing.

But other than the time she nearly died because of Mukotsu's poison, when he clutched her to his chest, he'd never touched her like this.

"What is it you think I'm doing?" he snapped at her, then paused. He stared down at her injuries. "But if you want me to stop..."

"No. Don't stop," she replied quickly, sensing him withdraw into himself.

He started rubbing the balm into the wounds, much like she did to his back whenever he was injured there. She leaned back until she rested against the hut wall and nearly purred with pleasure. She'd never had a leg massage before, and even through the pain of the burns, she felt him kneading her muscles until they were limp and loose. She couldn't decide how it made her feel. Part of her felt sleepy. Another felt increasingly warm. She decided she liked the warmth better and reveled in it until suddenly it stopped.

She nearly yelled at him for that.

Instead, Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at her feet. "Inu..."

"They're going to scar, aren't they?"

That surprised her. She knew he was guilty over her getting hurt, but he'd mentioned it earlier that day. Her eyes dropped to her legs and she realized he was right. Those burns would leave scars. Bitterness flowered for a moment, then quickly subsided, leaving her ashamed. How could she be vain about her legs and feet when he had gone through much worse? It was worthy any sacrifice she had to make to save him.

Even if it meant never going home? Never going to high school, a small voice in the back of her mind questioned.

But Kagome knew the answer. Any sacrifice, she thought, reaching over to take his hand, was worth it.

Because she loved him.

And that was enough.

"You know..."

His voice started Kagome out of her thoughts and she noticed Inuyasha still staring at her legs.

"I've been thinking it over. What you said. About how you were happy to be by my side during that time. I...I was too."

His free hand absently brushed the burns. "When I felt the shard start to overwhelm me, I thought I was falling. I couldn't control my actions. I'm surprised I was able to yell at you long enough to leave. But when I become a full youkai, it's like tumbling over the side of a ravine, grabbing hold of anything that will let me gain enough of a foothold to get out. I don't pray like Miroku does. But I did start praying then."

His eyes lifted to meet hers. "But then I heard you screaming my name. And at that moment, more than anything, I wanted you beside me. I knew that you could help me find myself. But I've never gotten what I've wanted, not since I was with my mother. So when you hugged me and told me not to get up, I was able to find that leverage and get us out of there." He gave her a rueful smile. "I think the gods decided to finally have mercy on me. You're my miracle, Kagome."

Kagome wept.

It wasn't a declaration of love.

But to Kagome, hearing that admission of how much he depended on you was worth more than any silly dream her friends had or romantic proposals on the beach or a diamond ring the size of a small fruit.

That night, she stared at the ceiling of Kaede's hut, listening to the soft breathing of everyone around her. Her closest friends, closer than even Yuka, Eri or Ayumi. The boy...no, she corrected herself, man that she'd fallen in love with.

She was only fifteen. He...well, the approximate same age.

But she knew that they'd both grown up during their ordeal. And it wasn't finished yet.

She turned to her side and saw him watching her. Guarding her. "Go to sleep, Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Not until you do."

She smiled and reached across until her hand rested next to him. "Then let's fall asleep together."

His hand rested on top of hers.

Kagome knew that the possibility existed that she wouldn't make it to high school. As time passed, she grew more and more comfortable with that fact.

oOoOo

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I can't believe how long it's been since I've worked on SnG. I apologize! So, for everyone's patience for putting up with me, here is an extra long chapter 42. There was a different idea centered around prayer to begin with, but after reading manga chapters 355 and 356, I kept here Madonna's "Like a Prayer" go through my head. And so came this chapter. My reviewer comments will return with the next chapter.

The original title for this chapter was "Working." But I liked "Prayer" better. Originally, this chapter also included lyrics to Madonna's "Like a Prayer," but in accordance with new rules, I have removed them. The version on and my personal Web site retains them.


	43. Bitter

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko. The lyrics for the song, "Like a Prayer" were written and sung by Madonna.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 43: Bitter  
  
The bitterness usually popped up when Kagome least expected it.  
  
It almost always occurred in one of two situations - when she was in the modern times or right after the group had an encounter with Kikyo. At times, those two incidents would occur one right after the other. Something would happen with Kikyo and Kagome fled through the well into her own time. She threw herself into her studies, hoping that somewhere in the middle of theorems and scientific data that she would simply forget.  
  
In the middle of one of these furious study sessions, a soft knock came at her door. Kagome scowled, prepared to yell at her brother, then realized that it couldn't be Souta. He usually barged it. It wasn't Inuyasha either. He also barged in, but came through the window.  
  
The door opened a crack. "Kagome?"  
  
She exhaled slowly and put down her pencil. "Yes, Mama?"  
  
Higurashi Kasumi pushed the door open the rest of the way. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course, Mama." She pushed away and turned in her chair as her mother settled herself on the bed and patted the place next to her.  
  
"Come over here, Kagome. I have something to show you." Kasumi gave her a sad smile and Kagome noticed she held a photo in her hand.  
  
She sat on the bed and scooted close to her mother and glanced at the photo, cut from a newspaper. She sucked in a quick gulp of air when she recognized the tall man on the fuzzy newsprint. "Papa?"  
  
Kasumi nodded and pointed her finger at a woman that appeared to be taller than herself, coming up to his eye level where she only reached his shoulder. "This woman is Takeda Makiko. They met at a seminar when I was pregnant with Souta. I found this picture in the paper just a week after he was born."  
  
"After..." Kagome's eyes widened and her eyes shot up to her mother's face. "Wait a minute, Papa cheated on you?"  
  
"Hush." Kasumi wrapped an arm around her daughter's waist and squeezed tightly. "Souta doesn't know. He doesn't need to know yet. But you're fifteen now, and I have a feeling you might be going through something similar on your own. So I figured it was time for you to know."  
  
Yeah, but it's not like Inuyasha's sleeping with Kikyo, Kagome thought. And he's certainly not married to either one of us! Her hands curled into fists and she glared and the photo. She racked her brain for images of her father and could come up with a few fuzzy memories. She knew her parents were divorced, but it happened when she was six years old, not long after Souta's birth. She never cared before, she was quite happy with her mother and grandfather. She never felt the need to have her father around.  
  
"I confronted your father about the picture, and he claims there was nothing going on between the two of them. But suddenly, a week later...he simply left." Kasumi fingered the edges of the photo. "Takeda-san contacted me three years later and confirmed what I knew in my heart, that he had an affair with her. That was after they'd broken off their relationship. She apologized to me. She had no idea he was married."  
  
"Mama..."  
  
"I was bitter for a long time. But, Kagome, you were too young to remember and we did our best, your grandfather and I, to shield it from you. I did love your father, never doubt that. You were conceived with love. But, we had already drifted apart by the time I became pregnant with Souta and I knew down in my heart that Takeda-san wasn't the first affair. For the longest time, I was second place."  
  
"How do you know when you're second place?"  
  
Kasumi sighed and stared at the ceiling. "It's just the little feelings that you get. He doesn't spend time at home, he refuses to talk to you about anything. It affects the physical aspects of marriage as well. He doesn't seem very comfortable around you and even your friends begin to notice. You wonder what was wrong with you and you start to become bitter over the whole thing."  
  
She smiled at Kagome. "But, the one thing I learned is that it's okay to be bitter. Once that I accepted that I was jealous of these other women and their place in your father's heart, I realized that I would be fine. Because being bitter isn't an emotion that I liked. If I spent all of my time bemoaning the loss of your father, I would miss out on the most precious things in my life - watching you and Souta grow up."  
  
"My mother died when I was young and I had to raise my sisters alone. My father, he's a dear but he's a bit scatterbrained. Now I feel like in a way, I've come full-circle. I'm carrying for my father-in-law and the two of you. Sometimes I do stop and I feel a little bitter. But I don't let it defeat me. I made a promise to myself to always have a smile on my face when you and Souta were around. As long as I accepted that it's a part of me, a part of being a woman, I could deal with it."  
  
Kagome leaned against her mother's shoulder. "So it's okay to be jealous of another woman?"  
  
"Absolutely. It's how you deal with the jealously that makes up a big part of your personality."  
  
Like Kikyo, and me, Kagome thought. All that was left in her was the hatred and bitterness she felt for Inuyasha when she died from Naraku's deceit. Since then, she's tried her best to tear the two of us apart and to send Inuyasha to Hell. I don't want to be that bitter. She glanced at her mother's face and noticed the gentle smile there. I want to smile for Inuyasha as much as I can. He hardly ever had people smile for him before. If I spend my time being angry with Kikyo, then I won't be able to do that. If I can smile for him and it gives him a little bit of peace, then I won't mind being second place so much.  
  
"This is based off of my observations," Kasumi continued, startling Kagome from her thoughts. "But I don't think you'll ever have the same problem I did." She patted her daughter's hand and rose.  
  
Kagome blinked. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Kasumi stopped at the door before smiling back at her. "Your father never looked at me in the way I've seen a certain young man look at you when you're not aware of it. From what you've told me of the past, there are a lot of complicated emotions involved. But I have a pretty good feeling that he knows where you stand in his heart. The rest will all come together eventually. Just be patient. Good night, Kagome."  
  
"Good night, Mama." Kagome settled on her bed and thought over the recent events in her mind, the ones she did her best to push away since she came home earlier that day. She closed her eyes. I didn't tell Inuyasha that I returned home, but it's fine...isn't it? And it looks like Kikyo's strength returned.  
  
Buyo nudged the door open and waddled into the room. He jumped onto the bed and Kagome absently began to pet him.  
  
"With her missing, Inuyasha didn't want to come after me either, did he?" She sighed and scratched between the cat's ears. "He didn't really want to say anything when we returned to the village either. I really do wonder if I'm second best?"  
  
She turned onto her side and Buyo snuggled against her. She pulled the cat to her and allowed the bitterness to flower, peak, then subside. She started to drift off, vowing to never let the bitterness take her as it took Kikyo.  
  
She fell asleep with a smile.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter turned out pretty interesting in the end. It was one of those where I knew what I wanted to take place, but wasn't quite sure of the outcome. Kagome did not quite pick up what her mother wanted her to pick up, but Kasumi was speaking from the perspective of only seeing Inuyasha around Kagome, and has never met Kikyo. But I still liked how it all turned out because Kagome's reaction to it is well...very Kagome-ish, I felt. She wouldn't allow herself to become so bitter that she wouldn't have a smile for Inuyasha. While she walks away from this still feeling second-best, she understands how she is able to cope with it.  
  
As for Kagome's father, he is one of the great unanswered questions of the Inuyasha series. Unlike series such as Ranma 1/2, where we know that Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane's mother died, nothing is known about the fate of her father. Most people assume that he died when Kagome and Souta were younger. In my very first IY fic, "The Visitor," I dropped in some allusions to my version of what happened with Papa Higurashi. It's something that carried over to other fics and it's a back story I plan to stick with. If canon suddenly pops up and says otherwise, I will go back and adapt some of the scenes to fit.  
  
The lines and the thoughts Kagome has at the end come from ch. 332 of the manga (and this chapter leads into that chapter.) The translation is provided by the awesome scanslations at http://www.ear-tweak.com. The original title for this chapter was "Sour." Akai-san used "Bitter" for hers, and I went ahead and used the same word.  
  
*****  
  
REVIEWER COMMENTS:  
  
Tomecko: Yes, Shippo-chan is pretty cute! ::glomps the kitsune::  
  
Para: The thing about Inuyasha to me seems to be the complex relationships. It's what keeps this series so interesting, even after 357 chapters of manga.  
  
Equinox: Yeah, somehow he manages to worm his way into most chapters. ::grin::  
  
Guardian Spirit: Miroku's thoughts on his Kazaana haven't been dealt with that much since the early part of the series, but it looks like starting with this week's manga chapter, "The Medicine Vendor," that we might start to explore it again. It looks like some really good stuff is happening here.  
  
HMPrune: Hai, hai, I will update "The Twilight Struggle." ::grin:: I paused to work for a bit on an old Rurouni Kenshin fic and then life decided to get in the way.   
  
Jezunya: Thank you for catching that unfinished line in the opening paragraph. I went back and fixed it, but Fanfiction.net is notorious for not updating revisions for awhile. Other devices are in there on purpose. The works of J.D. Robb have really influenced my writing and she uses verbs in such a way that you can literally see Eve, her heroine, doing them in your mind.   
  
Robin of YJ: Nope! We're going to 100 on this baby. I just had to get the time and back in the right frame of mind to do this. With work evening out some, I hope to keep plugging at this.  
  
ALF: ::HUGS:: You know, I'm going to add you to my LiveJournal friends. The song does make it seem out of sync with the other chapters somewhat, but is also fits with the off-beatness of the original book. For some reason, whenever I read ch. 355, those lyrics keep going through my mind.   
  
Yang of Yin: They both would be blushing to kingdom come. ::grin:: You can tell Inuyasha is flustered by how he kept fiddling with Kagome's feet and wouldn't look at her until the end. And I loved 355-356 both.  
  
Sylver-Ajah: This came from the chapters that were in the manga in Japan the past two weeks. At the rate the anime is catching up to the manga, I would expect to see this chapter animated at the end of this year or the beginning of next. That would put it somewhere in the 170s in the anime (provided there are no fillers and I'm being optimistic in my numbering here.) Anime episodes 147 and 148 will air this coming Monday.  
  
Stefanie: ::GLOMP:: Kite immunity for one day.  
  
Calger459: ::HUGS:: Kagura was a villain that I had mixed feelings about at first, but as I got more and more into the series, the more I liked her. Then, all of a sudden, in the Hakudoshi Arc, she really started kicking butt. And she continues to do so through the current chapters of the manga and I'm really pulling for her to make it through this. I never did think of comparing her to Kenshin. Rurouni Kagura? Hey...  
  
As for the skirts...OW! It makes me glad I could wear jeans to school. My mother told me that when she was younger that she had to wear dresses all the time, no matter what the weather. And oooh, Myouga-jii-jii and more Shippo-chan. Got it. I do plan on doing more Shippo because he is a pretty cool, and overlooked, character. ::hugs:: Thank you for reviewing! 


	44. Tadaima

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko. The lyrics for the song, "Like a Prayer" were written and sung by Madonna.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 44: Tadaima  
  
"Tadaima!" Kagome called out as she walked in the front door with Souta tagging at her heels. "Tadaima!" he yelled as well.  
  
Kasumi stepped from the kitchen and she smiled. "Okaeri nasai. How was your day?"  
  
Souta kicked his shoes off and raced to his mother, a grubby paper clutched in one hand. "Look, Mama! I made a perfect score on this math test!"  
  
"I see!" Kasumi took the paper and admired it. "Very good, Souta!"  
  
Kagome silently placed her brother's shoes in the storage box and placed her own loafers in the space next to them. She noticed a familiar figure hesitating in the doorway, watching them. She started to speak, then watched instead. For once, Inuyasha seemed too fixated on her mother and brother to demand that they return to the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
"How about you, Kagome?" Kasumi's attention moved to her eldest as she nudged Souta toward the kitchen to get his afternoon snack.  
  
She laughed. "I don't have any math papers to give, but I did get a good grade on my history project."  
  
"Wonderful! How are Eri-chan, Yuka-chan and Ayumi-chan?"  
  
"They're good." Kagome started to say more, but suddenly Inuyasha's gaze shifted and their eyes met briefly. For a moment, so quick that she thought she imagined it; she saw confusion and something else in them. Then, just as quickly, it faded and he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Keh! Come on, Kagome. We've got to be getting back."  
  
Kagome sighed. Surely she'd been seeing things. "Inuyasha, give me a chance to spend a little time with my mother. Please," she added, more for pleasing her mother than trying to be polite.  
  
"I've been waiting for you for hours. We've got to get back."  
  
Now Kagome knew she wasn't imagining things. Something was off. His voice, usually confident and slightly mocking, seemed to lack something. Even though he sounded urgent, he wasn't trying to grab for her and haul her out of the house, the way he'd done the first few times she'd traveled back.   
  
Kasumi placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Maybe you should go ahead and go," she whispered. "Your bag and some food for your friends are already by the well."  
  
She nodded and retrieved her loafers. She said her farewells to her mother and called out to Souta and her grandfather in the living room and headed for the well. Kagome was halfway across the yard when she noticed Inuyasha lagging behind her. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Panic began to churn in her stomach. Something happened to Miroku, Sango or Shippo. Maybe...maybe it was Kaede. The elder miko had a cough when she left; maybe it turned into something worse. Maybe Naraku had gotten the final shard while she was gone.  
  
They reached the well and her things. Kagome shouldered the backpack, picked up the bags of food and started to jump in.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She stopped, one leg in the well, the other still out. She looked back at him. "Inuyasha?"  
  
He hesitated a moment and she thought she saw him dig at the floor a little with his feet. "What does tadaima mean?"  
  
"Tadaima?"  
  
"Yeah. You say it every time you see your mother or the others when you come back from the well."  
  
She sighed and hoisted her leg back over until she was sitting on the edge of the well. What an odd question. Somehow, it seemed perfectly fitting for Inuyasha to stop everything and muse over something like that. "Well, it's an expression you use when you come home. You call out, 'tadaima,' which roughly means 'I'm home.' And someone else in your family says 'okaeri nasai,' which means 'Welcome back.' When you leave, you usually call out, 'itikimasu,' which means 'I'm leaving.' And someone else will go 'ittarashai,' which usually means to be safe. I know they have those expressions in the Sengoku Jidai."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Just curious."  
  
"You've never used them?"  
  
"Keh! I've never had anyone to use them with before."  
  
She nearly gasped. You're an idiot, Kagome, a real idiot, she silently scolded herself. She studied the hanyou before her, now propping the doorway with his shoulder. Inuyasha had been pretty young when he lost his mother. She had no clue what his life was like in the time prior to his meeting Kikyo and being killed. She wanted to say something, anything. But, before she could find the words, Inuyasha came down the steps and jumped into the well. She stared into the blackness after him, then followed.  
  
*****  
  
He felt pretty stupid and dealt with it the best way he knew how - completely avoiding the issue.  
  
Inuyasha sat in Goshinboku, Kagome's scent reassuring him that she was there and had gone on ahead to the village. After their incident with Jinenji a few months back, he accepted that his home was wherever Kagome was. She made him feel comfortable and safe. No matter how much their fought, she always came back.  
  
It seemed like a test for him at times, to see how far he could push Kagome, to see if there was anything that he could do that would cause her to shatter. When he realized he was doing that, he felt ashamed. Kagome wasn't Kikyo. In many ways, she was much stronger than his former love.  
  
So, it surprised him when he heard Kagome's mother go through the simple act of greeting her children when they returned home. He racked his memory and recalled no memory of his mother doing the same. She loved him, that much he remembered. Beyond that, everything else was a haze that grew dimmer as the days past.  
  
He couldn't remember having a physical home beyond the time he lived with his mother - a place he could return to and know that someone who cared for him was waiting.  
  
In the years he'd been alone, Inuyasha drifted from place to place. He remembered being little more than a child, wandering lost through the streets of Kyoto. Nara, Osaka, Edo, all those places blurred together in his mind as places full of nasty scents and even nastier people. Even Kaede's village was just another stop. The Western Lands? Yeah, right. Sesshomaru would be lucky to let him claim a pebble of their father's land as his own.  
  
For a moment, he thought about the future. Not the immediate future when they beat Naraku, but a future beyond that. When they had the completed Shikon no Tama. What would they do?  
  
Easy. He would return to the village.  
  
It was that simple.  
  
The villagers accepted him and Shippo for who they were. Miroku and Sango had talked about setting there, when his kazaana disappeared and they married. Miroku planned to take over as spiritual leader for the village as Kaede grew older. And Kagome...he assumed she'd do the same thing she always did - bounce back and forth between her time and his.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down and headed for the village. A place to return to. One when you called out that you were back, people replied and were happy to see you. Returning to Kaede's village seemed so natural that he didn't realize that he considered it home.   
  
He approached Kaede's hut and saw his friends gathered outside. Miroku said something and Kagome turned, her eyes lighting up. He hesitated, wondering if she would say something about their earlier conversation.  
  
Instead, she walked down the path to meet him. She held out her hand and smiled. "Okaeri nasai."  
  
He looked past her and saw their friends gathered around. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede. He even saw Myouga bouncing on Shippo's shoulder. Something broke loose inside him and he felt truly happy for the first time in a very long time.  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand in Kagome's. "Tadaima."  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: All hail the mighty homage to Rurouni Kenshin. The original title for this chapter was "Earth" and Akai-san used the term, "tadaima." I liked what she did with that and based this chapter on the same word. The ending is suppose to be patterned after the end of the Kyoto Arc of Rurouni Kenshin, when Kenshin realizes that for the first time, he has a home to return to. I started thinking along the same lines for Inuyasha. Like our favorite red-haired rurouni, Inuyasha essentially wandered from the time his mother died. Especially in the later chapters of the manga, you can tell that Inuyasha considers Kaede's village more of a home now than before (for example, with bringing Miroku back, etc.)  
  
READER COMMENTS:  
  
Robinof YJ: Thank you! It depends on two factors how fast I can churn these out - one, if the idea is pretty simple and I have enough of a plot in my head to run with it and two, having the time to write out the chapter. Lately, I've been having a bit of trouble making sure I have a cohesive plot to go with the chapters, even though I do have them sketched out to a degree.  
  
Sharibet: That quality about Kagome is really why she is one of my favorite characters. She has a unique quality that I actually share with her. She is conscious of when she sounds self-pitying and jealous. She acknowledges it, then changes her behavior because she knows that she is a better person than that. She has the ability to actually accept and deal with her feelings as a human being, and that is pretty unique.  
  
KittySamurai506: It is chapter 355 of the manga, which has not been animated yet. I would estimate that episode falling somewhere in the 170s in the anime and air sometime this fall.  
  
JuusannoKikyo: I get my recent manga scanslations from http://www.ear-tweak.com. Kuro, the webmistress, is a really neat person and does a fantastic translation job of the manga. She'll usually have the ten most recent chapters as scanslations and then scripts for the rest that she's done. Other than that, I collect the Inuyasha manga in English from Viz. Of that, I have volumes 1-10 and 13-17.  
  
Keebler-Elmo: Not necessarily. There are plenty of folks whose fathers are still alive and, for no matter what the reason, have no contact with them.  
  
KonekoMiyabi: I've got the first 17 volumes of the manga (with the exception of vol. 11 and 12) in English. For the rest of the series, I use online translations found at http://www.ear-tweak.com and http://www.wot-club.org.uk/Inuyasha/. I've let my Japanese skills really slide since graduating college and it's one of the biggest regrets that I have.  
  
LadyRainStarDragon: Maybe, but I'm not sure. There will be chapters from Kagura, Kouga, Sesshomaru and even Naraku's point of view, this I am certain of.  
  
ALF and Stefanie2: ::hugs::  
  
Everyone else, thank you! 


	45. Blood

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
*****  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 45: Blood  
  
The water splashed as he furiously scrubbed at his hands, at the blood that refused to go away.  
  
It was everywhere, soaked into his hands, deep in the crevices of his claws where he couldn't reach. It stained his clothes and tinted the edges of his silver hair as red as the fire rat's fur.  
  
After a time, it came clean. But the smell...shit, the blood smell refused to disappear. It was annoying. It was horrifying. All he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hide.  
  
Instead, he sloshed back to the creek where Kagome waited. He sat, back to Kagome and brooded.  
  
She inched her way next to him and held out one of the rough pieces of cloth she carried with her from the future. "Here. A towel."  
  
"Don't need it." he uttered.  
  
She stared at the ground in such a way that it caused the painful vice that latched itself around Inuyasha's heart to tighten further. His right hand dropped and he dug at the ground with his claws, fighting to keep control of his emotions. Anger welled in him, but it wasn't at her. The only thing he could fault Kagome for was staying with someone like him.  
  
"You don't have to force yourself to be beside me." He gazed at her, the sadness in her eyes nearly undoing him. "What's with you lately?" he yelled. "It's like everyone's acting cautiously around me. Sorry, but I'm not worried about it. Those bandits were..."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He stared at her and noticed tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. A lump formed in his throat and he turned away, staring at the creek. She couldn't look at him because she was disgusted by what he did. He knew this. Gods, he thought he could handle anything. Kikyo's betrayal to Naraku, the endless toil of their trip, even the killing of the humans. He didn't know how he would react if Kagome stared at him in disgust, in fear. His claws clenched into fists. He couldn't handle it at all.  
  
Her scent drifted closer, then suddenly her arms came around his shoulders. She held onto him, her hands resting on each shoulder holding him steady. He trembled before he realized it, then reached up with his own hand to cover hers.  
  
"Inuyasha, I understand," she mummered.  
  
He stared at their hands. Her hand, so small and smooth, despite her recent use of a bow and arrows. Her hand was clean and white. His was tanned and he saw blood still crusted in his claws.  
  
Kagome, I don't remember what happened while I was transformed, he thought as her free hand moved to his hair and began stroking it. It's not like when it happened before.  
  
He swallowed. If I transform again...  
  
His hand closed over Kagome's tightly.  
  
With these claws of mine...Kagome...I might even tear you apart.  
  
Inuyasha knew what he had to do.   
  
He pulled away from Kagome and got to his feet, keeping hold of her hand. He stared down at it before letting it go, then turned around. Without a word, he walked away.  
  
He promised to protect Kagome. Even if it was from himself.  
  
As he walked away, with the smell of Kagome's tears now flowing freely on the wind, Inuyasha vowed never to have human blood stain his hands again.  
  
*****  
  
AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: This was not the original chapter 45. I'm serious! The original chapter 45 will now be chapter 46. I happened to watch my newest Inuyasha DVD today and it had episode 51 on it, which made me go dig out episode 52. When it got to the scene of Inuyasha scrubbing his hands, I immediately thought of Suikotsu. I wanted to work out this chapter to where you couldn't figure out if it was Inuyasha or Suikotsu until the very end. All of the text and some of the thoughts came from http://www.wot-club.org.uk/Inuyasha and is from volume 19, chapter 187 of the manga. The original title of this chapter in "In the Language of Love" was "Trouble."  
  
*****  
  
REVIWER RESPONSE:  
  
Sharibet: I agree with you about Inuyasha. When I was watching episode 51, I was amazed at how he treated Sango. He was like, "you're a friend, why shouldn't I watch your back?" It overwhelmed Sango and it overwhelmed me as well. Sometimes he can be annoying, but other times, Inuyasha can be just so...squish!  
  
Yang of Yin: I feel it's a pretty safe bet that they will wind up together.  
  
HMPrune: A family is a family, whether it is bound by blood or not. ::grin::  
  
ALF: I realized that this chapter hit close to home for you. I'm rooting for you for everything to pull through. My mantra actually comes from Cardcaptor Sakura. Sakura always says "Zettai, Daijyobu yo," or "Everything is going to be all right." And yeah, I did keep "Tadaima" and "okaerinasai" untranslated at first on purpose. At that point, we're looking at it from Inuyasha's perspective, and he's clueless too.  
  
Juusan no Kikyo: Yeah, we're almost there!  
  
Aku: Thank you!  
  
Aine-sama: I love doing chapters about Miroku. He's the one character that I've fallen in love with because I've been writing about him in the fic. Miroku-sama is so...squish! 


	46. Bouzou

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 46: Bouzou  
  
"My lady, would you do the honor of bearing me a child?"  
  
Kagome balled her hands into fists. "I swear, he's proposed to every person with a pair of breasts since we've met up with him!" she hissed to Inuyasha and Shippo.  
  
"Not each one," Shippo pointed out. "He doesn't like fat ladies."  
  
"Fine, fine. He's proposed, and/or groped, every single young, attractive woman that we've come across. I'm surprised we can find a decent place to stay much less leave a village in one piece."  
  
"You're just mad because he rubbed your bottom, Kagome," Shippo snacked on a dumpling. "Why would he want to do it anyhow?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "You explain it, Inuyasha," she said. She stood and snatched up a small bag of toiletries. "I'm going to take a bath."  
  
Shippo watched Kagome walk off, then turned his attention to the dozing hanyou, who leaned against the tree several feet away. I bet he didn't hear what she said, did he, he thought, then inched his way over to him. "Hey, Inuyasha?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I won't tell you why the monk's being a pervert."  
  
Shippo pouted. He could have sworn that Inuyasha hadn't been paying attention again. "I thought you weren't listening."  
  
"Keh! How could I have not listened with the two of you blabbering at the tops of your lungs?" Inuyasha yawned, stretched, then rolled onto his feet.  
  
He started toward the woods.  
  
"But still..." Shippo started to follow.  
  
"Hey! Can't a guy get any privacy around here?" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the scruff of his neck and tossed him a few feet away.  
  
He landed on his rump and rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez, if you've gotta take a leak, all you have to do is say so," Shippo muttered.  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha made sure that he was out of Shippo's line of sight before cutting through the trees away from the trenches that the village men used as a latrine. He picked up Miroku's scent and followed it around to the opposite end of the village, where he found the monk sitting on a rock. Miroku absently rubbed a red mark on his cheek, the latest mark of a female unconquered.  
  
"Oi! Monk!"  
  
Miroku startled, then smiled when he saw Inuyasha. "As you can see, my request was once again turned down."  
  
"As were the last three dozen." Inuyasha emerged from the forest and hesitated. Had Kagome not been with them, it would have been too easy to tell Miroku to head on his own way. But, he was seeking Shikon shards as well, and it was better to have him as an ally than an enemy.  
  
Besides, Miroku's Kazaana was pretty powerful and a useful tool. It amazed him that the monk had been so quick to accept and join the party of Shikon seekers. As odd as it was to travel with a woman and a child kitsune, it was even stranger to travel with a man close to his own age.  
  
Miroku's promiscuity didn't bug him to the degree that it bothered Kagome. Still, if Miroku's lust kept them from getting the Shikon shards, he had to know this now. Not to mention that he was a little curious as well.  
  
He settled himself on the opposite side of the rock, his back to Miroku's. He carefully gauged the time before he approached him. A minute past. Then two. Okay, that was time enough. "Oi, Miroku!"  
  
A low chuckle came from the monk. "Two whole minutes. That's longer than I gave you credit for, Inuyasha."  
  
"You..."  
  
"Feel free to ask. I have a feeling that I know what you want to question me about any how."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha shoved his hands into his sleeves. "What's with the women?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Surely you've partaken in pleasures of the flesh before."  
  
"Does it matter what I've done in my life or not? This is you we're talking about, bouzou!"  
  
"Oh..." Miroku shook his head sadly. "What a shame, what a shame."  
  
Inuyasha knew he should had taken Kagome's advice to do him in when Miroku first groped her butt. Tessaiga wouldn't work on him. It wouldn't transform unless he was protecting a human. But, wouldn't this help mankind by getting rid of the lecherous monk? That should be a good enough reason.  
  
"But, in all honesty..."  
  
Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and saw Miroku staring at his gloved hand. He shifted around so he could see him better. The Kazaana? Did he pick up women because of the Kazaana?  
  
"With each generation that receives the Kazaana, their lifespan is shorter than the one before. My grandfather lived 40 years and my father to his early 30s. Who knows how much time I have before the curse overcomes me." Miroku gave the hand an odd smile. "It's weird. I want a child even know that if it's a son, it will inherit this cursed hand. But, even so, that child may succeed where I failed."  
  
That's when it hit Inuyasha. He was seeking Naraku for vengance - to take revenge on him and Kikyo from 50 years earlier. Kagome had a stake in Naraku because he held Shikon shards. Shippo was just along for the ride. But, if they didn't stop Naraku - and stop him soon - Miroku would die. There was no alternate route about it.  
  
The thought sobered him and Inuyasha found himself staring at his own hand. Could he live with a curse like that? Sure, being a hanyou wasn't what he wanted out of life, but at least he managed to survive. He adapted and learned to fight off those who wanted to kill him. He would survive because he was strong. But Miroku was strong too. For a lech, he had some powerful houriki. The kazaana didn't care if Miroku was strong or not. It would simply grow on its own will until it swallowed him in the end.  
  
Inuyasha vaulted to his feet and shook off the disturbing thoughts. "Oi! Stop brooding, monk. The longer you sit here mourning over your lack of conquests, Naraku's gathering more shards! We're going to find him and beat him, you hear?" He started back toward Shippo.  
  
Miroku watched Inuyasha walk away. He smiled. "Inuyasha...thank you."  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter took awhile due to the second half with the conversation between Miroku and Inuyasha not flowing right. But, reading a comment on the Ear-Tweak forums regarding Miroku suddenly put this chapter into perspective and I was able to complete it. The original title for this chapter was "Trouble." "Bouzou" is what Inuyasha calls Miroku when he goes off getting into trouble of the lecherous sort.  
  
Also, my personal Web site has changed to http:www.storyscribe.net. Most of the site is up and running now, with the exception of the personal areas and my journalism resume. If you have a good link to submit, please write and let me know in the Links section.  
  
-----  
  
REVIEWER RESPONSE:  
  
Lady Bansee 999: Thank you for the review! Check out chapter 36, called "Akai." It centers around the fire-rat's kimono that Inuyasha has.  
  
Maru Maru: Thank you!  
  
Silentmiko242: Those episodes are really good. And the manga is worth getting into. See if your library has some copies of the English-translated manga.  
  
Sashlea: Thank you!  
  
Yang of Yin: Thank you as well. That does seem to be more typical of Inuyasha, going off to do something about it rather than pour his heart out to Kagome. For him, actions tend to speak a lot louder than words.  
  
ALF: I nearly cried during that scene. It was just so sad. Both that one and the Suikotsu episodes really tug at your heart.  
  
Equinox: Hey, it's cool! I've been busy too.  
  
Stefanie2: Well, now I have a challenge, don't I?   
  
Sashi: Thank you!  
  
AriKitten: I'll be sure to check out your story. Thanks for the recommendation! 


	47. Talk

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 47: Talk  
  
Inuyasha realized that one of the worst mistakes of his life was telling Shippo and Miroku that he'd actually gone inside the magical place where shelves and shelves bursting with ninja food filled the place.  
  
Kagome called it a grocery store. He called it nirvana.  
  
And Miroku and Shippo agreed.  
  
"I can't believe you got to go to that magical place! How many boxes of crayons were there again?" Shippo asked.  
  
Inuyasha hedged for a moment, silently thanking whatever deities that were around that Kagome wasn't in ear shot. "More than I can count, Shippo," he lied. Truthfully, he'd been too absorbed in the entire aisle of ramen to pay attention.  
  
"And the illuminated manuscripts. Tell me about those again?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha had spotted those on the way out. He read some of the titles while waiting for Kagome to pay for the food. "Some were tee-vee guides for that strange picture box in Kagome's house. One was talking about how to have multple orgasms. Another talked about losing 30 pounds in 30 days."  
  
"What's an orgasm?" Shippo asked.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
Miroku slapped a hand against his forehead. "How can you not know what an orgasm is, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oi! I don't get myself involved in pervertedness like you!"  
  
"But still, you at least know the basics of the sexual act."  
  
"Keh! Everyone knows how people rut."  
  
Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, do me a favor. Before you decide to choose Kagome-sama or Kikyo-sama or any sort of female, we need to have a nice, long chat."  
  
"Rut? Sexual act? What's that?" Shippo asked.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged paniked looks. "Crap," Miroku muttered. "I forgot he was here."  
  
"Aaa...aaa, Shippo! That's something you should ask Kagome about," Inuyasha nudged the kitsune off his lap.  
  
"Is that because you don't know?"  
  
"Well...I..."  
  
"What Inuyasha means is that Kagome-sama knows a lot more about it. Remember, she goes to school in her time and she'll know about it from school. I really think she's the best person to ask," Miroku nudged him toward the village.  
  
Shippo eyed them warily for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay! She knows more than Inuyasha anyhow. Kagome!" he cried as he took off back to Kaede's hut, where Kagome had gone to spread the latest of the goods she brought back with her.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged looks, then gazed back at the hut.  
  
"Well, Miroku?"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha...it seems we're in perfect agreement for once."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Run away!" The monk and the hanyou turned tail and sped toward the woods.  
  
They weren't fast enough.  
  
Kagome stormed out of Kaede's hut. "Inuyasha!!!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Inuyasha ran faster.  
  
Kagome sucked in a deep breath. "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! OSUWARI!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha slammed into the ground five sucessive times. Miroku paused long enough to grab his fallen comrade and drag him off before the women could catch up.  
  
Kagome reached the patch of dirt that marked Inuyasha's landing area and sighed. Sango and Shippo reached her side. "Missed them."  
  
"I don't think we'll be seeing them again for awhile," Sango said.  
  
"Come on, Shippo-chan." Kagome placed a hand on the kitsune's head. "It's time we have a long talk." While I think of fun and interesting ways to torture a certain hanyou and monk, she thought. She glanced at Sango and noticed that the taijya was thinking the same thing.  
  
-----  
  
"Are you all right, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Owww...."  
  
"Yeah, it looks like that hurt. Five times in a row. I wonder, would too much of that hurt your chances to procreate?"  
  
"Shut up, Miroku!  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this chapter came out much differently than I intended for it to, but sitting here writing it made me laugh. Another Inuyasha/Miroku buddy chapter, this time centering around "the talk." The original title of this chapter was "Cabbage" and was suppose to center around food. "Talk," centers around the concept of having "the talk" in regards to learning about sex. 


	48. Free

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 48: Free  
  
_I am the wind.  
  
The wind is suppose to be free.  
  
Wind can't be bound by anything. No matter what container you place it in, there's no way it can keep contained. Somehow, there will be a little crack and it will escape through.  
_  
Kagura sighed. _I have yet to find that little crack.  
_  
_It's funny. I have more freedom in a sense than many women of this time. But, I am slave to a man. Not a sexual slave, more like a servant. I am an extension of his, a child if you want to be technical. But Naraku doesn't care. I am the means to an end for him._  
  
She laid back, stared at the blue sky above and hated it.  
  
_What made me this way? Kanna has no problems conforming to what Naraku wants. Hakudoshi, the little brat, certainly has no problems doing Naraku's will. What makes me different?_  
  
She thought back to Naraku's origins. The man Onigumo, who once lay a prisoner of burns that ate up most of his body. Bound in bandages, he couldn't even move to relieve himself. He depended on the kindness of the miko Kikyo and her sister Kaede to do even that basic bodily function.  
  
_Perhaps...perhaps that's it. Naraku tried to expel his human heart, only to reabsorb it. He tried again on Hakureizan. He tried to expel his human heart, but could you really force out human desire along with it?  
  
Maybe I'm a part of Naraku that wanted to be free when he was still human. Free to move like the wind and not be bound to anyone or anything. It is strange. I think on my own. I don't blindly follow Naraku like Kanna does. Hakudoshi...well, that little piece of shit is another thing entirely._  
  
"Little piece of shit, huh Kagura?"  
  
She sat up and glared at Hakudoshi, who reclined against Entei. She cussed. She sworn he'd still been asleep.  
  
"I'd watch your thoughts if I was you, Kagura. Need I remind you that I can hear everything going on in your mind." Hakudoshi smirked and closed his eyes.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"Come, come, Kagura. You can't hurt me and we both know it. But..."  
  
Kagura gasped and clutched at her chest as a painful throb echoed through her body. She closed her eyes and willed the pain to go away. Flow out of me, she thought. Flow like the wind and fly away.  
  
Gradually it subsided and she collapsed against it, breathing heavily.  
  
Hakudoshi loomed over her. "But, remember this. No matter what, in the end, the wind always dies away. You would take care to remember this, Kagura. No matter what, the wind always dies."  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was a really neat chapter to write. It's fun getting into Kagura's mind. It's also the first chapter I've done with Hakudoshi, the most evil kid on the planet. He'll be fun to do again. The original title of this chapter was "Hard" and was suppose to be a companion the original chapter 7, which was called "Soft." But since I changed the theme for my chapter 7, I went ahead and changed the theme for this one too. 


	49. Ookami

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 49: Ookami  
  
"Kouga! Wait up, Kouga!"  
  
The wolf youkai snorted under his breath as he slowed his speed a fraction to allow his companions to catch up. The sun hung low on the horizon and hunger gnawed at his stomach. Still, he was determined to press on. Each day that passed was another day the bastard Naraku was allowed to live. Each day allowed the cursed hanyou to get closer and closer to the Shikon shards he hoarded so carefully.  
  
But even a youkai had his limits.  
  
He slowed to a stop and leaned non-chalantly against a tree. He couldn't afford to show any weakness. Doing so would open him up to attack from any number of creatures - youkai and human - that he detected in the woods surrounding them.   
  
After 10 minutes, Hakkaku and Ginta finally stumbled up to him. They made no attempt to mask their exhaustion, collapsing into a heap at his feet. Pangs of guilt tore at Kouga's heart when he heard their labored breathing. He hunkered down next to them, making sure they hadn't died from pure exhaustion. Instead, they were asleep. He shot them a rueful smile and headed to gather dinner for them.  
  
-----  
  
They had been born within days of each other - Kouga, their heir to the tribe and Hakkaku and Ginta, the sons of his father's chief advisors. They remained inseperatable throughout childhood. Kouga was clearly the leader, willing to get them into any and every scrape that he could. Hakkaku was usually the voice of reason, Ginta the voice of fear. While they didn't waylay Kouga that much, they always provided a sounding board for him.  
  
Such as the day when two shards of the Shikon no Tama fell into their hands.  
  
"Are you sure having that thing is so wise, Kouga?" Ginta asked, staring at the jewel shard as if it was a rare diamond. "They say it doesn't do anyone any good whatsoever."  
  
"Legends are legends. This is the real thing!" Kouga twirled the jewel shard in his fingers. His father's death a few months before, combined with a drought and the continued ravaging by the human Oda Nobunaga, had caused food supplies among the wolf tribes to fall dangerously short. If he could use it to go just a little further each day, he could find food for his people. He could still the disrest that'd been growing since his father fell ill.  
  
With that decision made, he'd pressed the shards into his legs and changed his life.  
  
Even after obtaining and losing the third shard, Kouga managed to maintain a tenuous hold on the remains of his tribe. But a thirst for vengeance for those slaughtered by Naraku haunted him. Every time he closed his eyes, the faces of the men and women whom he failed haunted him.  
  
He couldn't save their lives. But he could stop Naraku.  
  
The remains of the pack followed Kouga faithfully at first, bloodlust also fueling their drive. But one by one, they fell behind, until all that remained when he reached Hakureizan was Ginta and Hakkaku.  
  
After the close call they had on that mountain against the Shichin-tai, Kouga finally asked them the one question burning in his mind.  
  
"Why?" He muttered as he limped away from the battlefield, his life barely intact thanks to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Why do you still follow me?"  
  
Hakkaku and Ginta exchanged confused looks. "Why wouldn't we, Kouga?" Hakkaku replied.  
  
"You saw that everyone else went back to the mountains. Yet you stay with me." No matter how hard I push you to go at times, he silently added.  
  
"'Cause we believe in you, Kouga." Ginta said with a shrug. "We always have."  
  
For the first time in years, since his mother had plunged to a violent death after falling from a cliff, Kouga's throat clogged. He closed his eyes to compose himself for a moment, then immediately sped off. "Then let's go!"  
  
After that, he never questioned their friendship or devotion. But, he decided to never take it forgranted either.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was incredibly hard for me to write. I'm not very comfortable with writing about Kouga, which is why I chose to go ahead and focus the chapter on him, Hakkaku and Ginta. Yes, I will most likely write Ayame in at some point, but for right now, we're going to do some male bonding. The original title of this chapter was "Eagle." "Ookami" is one of the Japanese term for "wolf." 


	50. Pregnant

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 50: Pregnant  
  
The castle's physician nearly shouted the news as he ran from her room.  
  
"Izayoi-hime is pregnant! Izayoi-hime is pregnant!"  
  
Of course I'm pregnant, she thought as she watched the physician nearly make a fool of himself with his shouting and carrying on. She hadn't had a moon cycle in three months and she saw the gentle rounding of her stomach as she changed clothes and bathed every day. Of course, she thought wryly, the physician is a man. They think unless they haven't discovered it, it hasn't taken place.  
  
The thing that frightened her was that she had no idea who the father was.  
  
There was her husband, Setsuna no Takemaru. She held no emotion for him whatsoever, beyond a general dislike, but she still had to perform for him. Once a month, regular as clockwork, he would appear in her rooms and she would have to entertain him in her bed. The last had been a somewhat robust experience for him before he marched off to war three months earlier.  
  
The day after he left, she slipped out to the woods to meet the man who managed to teach her what love really was. He showed her that a woman's body was something to be appreciated, not misused. He also showed her that there was beauty in a man's body.  
  
Not a man, Izayoi thought with a smile. But a full-blooded youkai. Even so, the great Lord of the Western Lands, Inutaisho, was more of a man that her husband would ever be.  
  
But for now, everyone thought that this would be the heir that the castle had longed for. They'd nearly given up hope, though Izayoi thought that being 19 wasn't too old to give birth. Still, after five years of marriage, having nothing to show for it was getting on Takemaru's nerves. Perhaps now, this would shut him up.  
  
She wandered into the gardens, eluding the courtesans and other servants that constantly hovered around her. She slipped out a gate in the back and headed to the woods.  
  
He emerged like smoke from behind one of the trees, tall and regal with what she called his twin sets of fluff draped over his shoulders. He approached her, his footsteps barely making a sound as they crossed over fallen limbs and branches.  
  
He reached her, held her shoulders and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
Izayoi laughed. He had a way of knowing everything. "The great Inutaisho strikes again," she teased. "I suppose that you'll tell me when I'm due, the sex of the child and what phase the moon will be in when it occurs."  
  
"No." He gave her a gentle smile. "But, I can tell you that it's my child."  
  
She nearly collapsed. Instead, she flung her arms around him. "Thank the gods. Thank the gods. I was hoping...I was dreaming it would be yours. I would love the baby regardless, but somewhere deep inside, I hoped the baby would be yours."  
  
His arms closed around her and he rested his cheek against her hair. "You realize, of course, that the child will be a hanyou."  
  
"I don't care if the child is some type of bat-youkai crossed with a neko. It's your child and that's all that matters."  
  
"I say, I must have pretty impressive seed if I, an inu-youkai, can impregnate you with both neko and bat seed," he chuckled, then pulled back from her. "You will be able to hide it until the birth. From what I know, hanyou and full-human pregnancies share the same term. Once the baby is born, I will come for you."  
  
"Come for us? But what about Takemaru?"  
  
Hopefully, he will encounter a fatal accident on the battlefield with a very sharp sword, Inutaisho thought. But if not...it was something they would have to deal with. The child was his, there was no way he would allow Takemaru to go even near him. Plus, with the attitude toward hanyous being as it was...  
  
He thought about Sesshomaru. His son had a known hatred of both humans and hanyous, much like most youkai did. As much as his son respected him, Inutaisho's words of tolerance and acceptance seemed to elude him. How would Sesshomaru treat this sibling?  
  
_"You will have two sons. Hence, the two swords."_  
  
Totousai's words from long ago suddenly came back to Inutaisho, when he presented him with the swords known as Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Two swords for two sons, the swordsmith had said. It puzzled Inutaisho because he'd never known the old youkai to be a prophet. Sesshomaru was the only child he had before his wife passed away. This one, the child conceived out of the love he and Izayoi shared would be that second son.  
  
Tessaiga - the sword that had the ability to slay 100 youkai.  
  
Tenseiga - the sword that had the ability to save 100 lives.  
  
He smiled and suddenly understood.  
  
"Inutaisho? Is something the matter?"  
  
"No. No." Inutaisho pulled Izayoi back into his embrace. "I have a feeling that in the end, everything is going to be all right."  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. I love Inutaisho and Izayoi. A chapter discussing the conception of our favorite hanyou seems to be a great topic for the chapter that officially marks the halfway completion point of the fic! The original title of this chapter was "Stomach" and also discussed pregnancy. So I just went with "Pregnant" for this title.  
  
As for some of the history behind this - I scoured for summaries regarding the third movie and whether or not Izayoi was married to Takemaru. I finally decided that she most likely was and they couldn't be sure until Inuyasha was born if he was a full human or a hanyou - hence why Takemaru didn't kill Izayoi until after the birth. Of course, Inutaisho can detect this by his sense of smell. We've linked this back to chapter 35, "Katana," when the swords are first presented to Inutaisho. And, this is an issue that will be revisited.  
  
-----  
  
REVIEWER RESPONSE:  
  
This chapter also marks us reaching more than 400 reviews in this fic. I am honored and astonished. Thank you! ::bows:: I have a lot of responses to catch up on, so I'm going to be hitting at the ones that have responses needed for them.  
  
Sharibet - Thank you! Writing ch. 47 made me snicker too. Sometimes, these things can just write themselves, and chapters with Miroku in them have a habit of doing just that.  
  
Stefanie2 - I don't recall Inuyasha and Shippo having a similar conversation about the rosary. Then again, I should sit down and rewatch the anime from episode one. By the time you get to 149 (last subbed episode I watched), things that happened 100 episodes ago gets hazy.  
  
Sylver-Ajah - Your Kouga chapter was chapter 49. As for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha talking, I'm not sure about that. It's definitely fodder for future thought! And I explain a bit about Hakudoshi in the answer for Silentmiko 242 below.  
  
Brianna - Not really that many Japanese words. The ones used do have translations provided and it's a lot less than what I used in my Sailormoon fics!  
  
ALF - One day, I will do a full re-editing for grammar, etc. in this fic. The glance at the end of chapter 47...it's like sometimes you can look at someone and tell exactly what they're thinking. Usually by an expression. And yes, Kagura is just the coolest baddie.  
  
PennyLane00 - My original fiction is deeply buried on my harddrive. Maybe when I get done with a few of these Inuyasha fics, I'll dig out the original stuff and try to polish it up for FictionPress. But thank you!!  
  
Silentmiko242 - Hakudoshi...well...without getting too spoilerific, let's just say he's another Naraku extension. He really comes into play in episode 142 of the anime and is really a cool baddie as well.  
  
Yuna141 - Sometimes you wonder exactly what Inuyasha and Miroku talk about when the girls aren't around. Someone over on the Ear Tweak forums suggested stuff about them writing their names in the snow (if you get what I mean by that), etc.  
  
Priya-chan - Thank you! Sometimes, the chapters veer off course from the titles I've given them, but then I try to get back to it by the end. The prime example of that was back in chapter 11 with "Kurai" (Black). Some of the titles I try to keep perfectly in line with the original story and "Kendo no Go," but sometimes I do go off on my own.  
  
Kris-chan - Hehehehe, glad you thought it funny. I am definitely going to have to do more buddy Miroku/Inuyasha stories. They are absolutely wonderful.  
  
Paradoxal and LadyRainStarDragon - The hard part about writing Kouga is to make sure that he doesn't come off as stereotypical or stupid. He does come off that way somewhat in "Return to You," one of my other in-progress fics, because he and Ayame are suppose to play off each other in a comedic sense. Yet in "The Twilight Struggle," you will see a lot more of his noble and his leadership side as well. I've always been told that the only way to grow as a writer is to tackle a subject you're uncomfortable with. Hence, why I stuck with Kouga though I could have done something else. I feel a lot better writing him now. 


	51. Herbs

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 51: Herbs  
  
Not long after she began her journies with Inuyasha, Kagome found herself in a secondary role other than shard detector - as Kaede's student.  
  
It started out of boredom, really. It was about the only way to escape Inuyasha's constant whining over not being able to find a shard near the village. He also complained about Kagome's constant need to return to her own time to take various tests. She was not about to sacrifice her education for the sake of the Shikon no Tama, she had informed a splatted Inuyasha after she sat him several times.  
  
Later, Kagome would look back at that preposterous statement she made and laugh herself sick over it.  
  
Kaede knew everything about herbs. She once told Kagome that she knew more about herbal lore than even Kikyo did.  
  
"Onee-sama knew more about the spiritual side of things," she said as they knelt side by side in her garden.  
  
"What was it like for you growing up, Kaede-baa-chan?"  
  
Kaede shifted the warm dirt through her wrinkled fingers. "After our parents passed on, Kikyo-onee-sama and I wandered from town to town as traveling mikos. Rather, she was the miko and I was the miko in training. We provided comfort to the ill and spiritual assistance to those who needed it. Then, we came to Musashi's domain. The village accepted us and we remained here."  
  
That was all that Kaede ever told Kagome about her past. Later on, Inuyasha filled in some of the gaps. He recalled saving Kaede from a youkai once, during the time that he'd been with Kikyo, but he didn't know her very well until after his unsealing.  
  
As Kaede passed on her herbal lore to Kagome, she in turn passed on the modern medical knowledge she knew of - which, when she looked back at first, turned out to be nothing more than glorified explanations of what she saw on TV. She was embarassed at answering "I don't know" to some of the medical marvels that Kaede witnessed that she decided to learn as much about modern medicine as she practically could.  
  
It wasn't a conscious decision either. Kagome found herself becoming more absorbed in her biology books than her geometry or literature. When she visited the bookstores at home, she lingered near the science and medicine sections while her friends gushed over the latest shoujo manga.  
  
Her fascination in medicine - both herbal and modern - was fully revealed after her teacher called her up to see him after a test.  
  
"I know you've been ill a lot and that your grades have suffered from it," the teacher told her. "Except for in the sciences. Higurashi, you're making the highest grade in the school consistently in biology and other material that pertains to it, plant lore and medicine. If you pull up that geometry grade of yours, perhaps you could consider becoming a doctor."  
  
"Isn't that what I'm training you to be?" Kaede asked when Kagome told her what the teacher said.  
  
"Yes. But in my time, that requires passing things such as geometry, taking lots of tests and going through many years of school."  
  
"While you're in school, are you actually practicing what you learned?"  
  
She considered it. "No. Modern medical students don't get a chance to do that until they have an internship. That's a good eight to ten years from now."  
  
The miko nearly snorted. "Well, that's a good eight to ten years of practical knowledge wasted. Kagome, by the time I was your age, I was the sole healer for Musashi's domain. You will become a healer. I will even say you'll be more skilled than I because of the knowledge you bring with you from your time. But would you rather sit in a room and hear about something, or would you like to get out and do it?"  
  
It gave Kagome something to consider, as she plunged her fingers back into the warm dirt as Kaede began to point out different types and uses of herbs once more.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter turned out to be pretty fun to write. It focuses on the relationship between Kagome and Kaede, how she's taken the younger miko under her wing. I do refer to episodes 147-148 in it. It's really the most we know about Kikyo and Kaede's past. It also points out the sharp constrasts between Kaede when she was younger and Kagome now. The original title for this chapter was "Stem." 


	52. Kazaana

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 52: Kazaana  
  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
She startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly covered his right hand as Sango descended the slope and sat next to him.  
  
They stared into the water, watching as fish danced to the surface, their scales illuminated by the moonlight. She glanced at him, hesitated a moment, then slipped her right hand into his left.  
  
"I...I never thanked you for being there for me earlier. I know we got distracted and I couldn't sleep. So, umm...thank you."  
  
Miroku studied her. His Sango was brilliant, but when it came to talking about what was going on in her heart, he found that it was like trying to scale Hakureizan all over again at times. He glanced around, remembering how their last conversation got waylaid. "Inuyasha, Kagome-sama and Shippo are asleep?"  
  
"Yes," Sango nodded. At least, Kagome and Shippo were, she added silently. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha ever fully slept if he wasn't physically knocked unconscious to do so. He'd cracked open a golden eye when she rose and watched her head off to the woods. She knew if something happened to her, he'd be there. But, she had only been coming here - to find her fiance.  
  
Finace.  
  
It was such a strange word. Kagome told it to her after Miroku proposed. It was something called French and it meant that they were promised to be married, she explained. Fiance is a very romantic term, she said, then proceeded to rattle off about weddings in a place called Hawaii and white gowns and lace and diamond rings.  
  
She shook her head, then noticed Miroku staring at his hand. She scooted closer to him. "Are you okay? Is it in pain?"  
  
"Huh?" He blinked, then gazed at her.  
  
"Your hand." Sango grabbed it and prodded at the cloth. "Your Kazaana. Does it hurt?"  
  
He stilled and for a moment, she thought he'd turned to stone. She looked up and saw his brown eyes shimmering. Tears? From her houshi? It was...no, it was impossible.  
  
"You're not afraid of it?" he asked, not quite sure how to take her sudden warmth and her fearlessness of his curse.  
  
"Why would I be afraid?"  
  
He nudged her aside and pulled the glove off his hand. The winds began to swirl gently as he stared down into it. Sango watched, curious and fascinated. After a moment, she reached over and placed her hand above the hole.  
  
It felt strange and Sango watched as her hand drew in closer and closer to Miroku's naked palm. Right before her hand met the hole, he shoved it away and quickly resealed it. He grasped her shoulders and shook her a litttle.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"You allowed me to do it!" She shot back, then pouted slightly. "I just wanted to show you that I'm not afraid of your curse. Even if it comes to the point where you can't contain it, I'll never be afraid of it. I wasn't afraid now." Because, she added silently, I know that you'll always protect me from anything - including yourself.  
  
Suddenly, she was in his arms, drawn into a hug that was even fiercer than the comforting one he'd given her earlier after their ordeal with Kohaku. "Thank you, Sango," he whispered hoarsely against her hair. "Thank you."  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello mush! I'm not quite sure where all the mushiness came from and, yes, it does seem OOC for them. I meant for this to be a more serious look at the kazaana and how it affects Miroku and Sango and instead, they demanded that they get their fluff. This scene is meant to take place after episode 143, where emotions for both of them are still running extremely high at the moment. The original title for this chapter was "Lamp." Akai-san used "Scar," but I then changed it to "Kazaana." 


	53. Kitsune

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 53: Kitsune  
  
_"Kitsune is an animal supposed to be mysterious, fascinating, and mischevious. And he is believed to be very grateful for the kindness done to him, as seen in many tales, and is also affectionate as revealed in some dramas. He is enshrined as a god because of his supernatural power. He is endowed with the subtle art of metamorphosis, and he is able to bewitch men in the guise of a charming girl. An exceedingly interesting and entertaining beast Kitsune is."  
  
- "Kitsune: Japan's Fox of Mystery, Romance, and Humour" by Kiyoshi Nozaki_  
  
-----

Kagome read a book about kistune when she was in the eighth grade. Her literature teacher was a friend of her grandfather's, which meant that he spent a good majority of the class warning them about ancient myths and how they should avoid magic beings such as kitsune and tanuki. She never dreamed that a year later, she would literally be a mother figure to one.  
  
She told her friends about the book one night while they were gathered around the campfire. Everyone, even Inuyasha, was fascinated by the stories she told. When she was done, Shippo narrowed his eyes and regarded her with skepticism.  
  
"So, this book claims that kitsune can do what?"  
  
"Well...that's what I wanted to know, Shippo-chan. Was this book right or not?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm not a true kistune?"  
  
Inuyasha snickered and Kagome shot him a dirty look. "Of course not, Shippo-chan. It's just that most people in my time do not believe that kitsune exist."  
  
"I'll test it for you!" Shippo made his way into the center of the circle they made. "What does your book say that kitsune can do?"  
  
"Well..." Kagome tapped her finger against her cheek. "Kitsune perform illusions, of course. They can make people, animals or objects that are indistinguishable from the real thing."  
  
"That I can do!" Shippo produced a leaf and tossed into the air. "Change!" he called out as the leaf popped open and covered him in a white cloud. When the mist faded away, all that remained was a rice bowl with a fuzzy tail.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the bowl by its tail. "Oi. It didn't work."  
  
The bowl waved back and forth. "I'm still working on the tail part! Let me go, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hey, this is fun!" He began twirling the bowl around by the tail.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome lunged across him and snatched the Shippo-bowl out of his hands. She cradled it protectively and glared at him. "Osuwari."  
  
Inuyasha slammed into the dirt and a dizzy Shippo regained his original form.   
  
"Kitsune have the ability to seduce simply by meeting a target's gaze," Sango said. "When you're under a kitsune's control, the victim only sees what the kitsune wants you to. Not to mention that they can possess things too."  
  
"Oooh!" Shippo scampered over to the fallen Inuyasha. "Oi! Look into my eyes! I'm gonna make him think he's turned into a toad!"  
  
"Shippo-chan..."  
  
"But Kagome!"  
  
She sighed. "Then, of course, there's your kitsune-bi. Another trademark of being one."  
  
"Then there's the kitsune trademark of having nine tails," Miroku pointed out. "I'm sure you don't have all of yours because you're still a child."  
  
Shippo snorted. "Ma and Pa didn't have nine tails either. They both had three. I don't think I'll get any more than what I have."  
  
"Then, there's the kitsune's ball," Kagome added.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Shippo dug into his shirt and produced a small, white ball. "Ma told me that if someone ever got ahold of this, I have to do them a favor. When I grow up and learn to possess people better, part of my power is stored in here."  
  
"Oh?" Inuyasha lifted his head, then lunged for Shippo. "Gimme that!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Aren't you taking this a bit too far?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You can't have this!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and scurried away from him.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Osuwari."  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got the information for this chapter from http:www.comnet.ca/%7Efoxtrot/kitsune/. The original title for this chapter was "Dream."


	54. Yellow

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 54: Yellow  
  
The color of the backpack that you unearth from the back of your closet, covered in dust and littered with bits of broken crayon from childhood adventures long forgotten.  
  
You empty it out and shove life's necessities into it - clothing, tolietries, first aid kit, textbooks and, as an afterthought, a couple packets of ramen that would make an easy meal.  
  
The color of the instant ramen that you prepare for the first time in the middle of a medieval battlefield. But, the disgust for the surroundings is tempered by the wonder in your companion's eyes as he samples the dish for the first time. You smile as he eats ravenously, then wonder when the last time was that he had a full meal. He asks if you're going to finish yours and you hand it over, noting the baggy clothing covering an almost too-thin body.  
  
The color of your fear as the one you've grown to love loses control over his body and turns into a full youkai. You swallow and refuse to leave him, knowing that no matter how dangerous he gets that he would never hurt you. Even if he did, you would not turn your back on him, because he has walked alone for too long.  
  
The color of his eyes, the shade of old, fine gold, hard as he glares at the battlefield and vows to protect you. Sometimes, they sparkle like a child's, usually when he's mangling the young kitsune that accompanies you. They're dull and sad when he speaks of his lost love, who has rejoined the earth with part of your soul and bits of dirt and bone. You can't describe them when he looks at you at times, deep and full of secrets, and you wonder if it's possible for him to love you as much as you love him back.  
  
The color of the backpack that you unearthed from the back of your closet, now filled to the brim with everything that you need for life in the Sengoku Jidai. You start to lift it, but find it too heavy. Suddenly, he is there, taking the burden and slinging it over his shoulder. You follow him to the well, and just before going over the edge, he reaches for your hand. You take it and look into his eyes and he gives you a rare smile.   
  
Then together, you jump into the well.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: While this is out of style with the other color chapters that I've done, it is done in the original way that "In the Language of Love" is done with these color-themed chapters. It was pretty neat to tell it from an omniscent narrative point of view. Akai-san's chapter fit as well. The original title for this chapter was "Yellow," and I kept the term for this one. Yes, Inuyasha's eyes are gold, but it's the same color family. 


	55. Power

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 55: Power  
  
It was a time-honored tradition.  
  
In order to become powerful, you must defeat those with power.  
  
Through manipulation, brute force and cunning, he'd defeated everyone with power that he could. Who he hadn't slain with his own hands, his father took care of. But, when it came right down to the end, there was one man Sesshomaru knew he'd have to best.  
  
His father.  
  
It infuriated Sesshomaru to see his father reduced to the role of a dottering fool, enamored with a human and father to a hanyou of all things!  
  
It was his duty, as the eldest son, to relieve his father of the suffering he placed upon himself.  
  
Then that was stripped away.  
  
His father fought the beast Ryukoussei and it had ended in a draw.  
  
The dragon was sealed.  
  
His father died.  
  
Sesshomaru remembered standing over his father's pyre, doing his best to block out the scent of tears coming from his human wife. Even harder was the questions coming from his hanyou brother.  
  
"Where's Papa? Isn't he coming back, aniki? Does this mean you're the most powerful one now?"  
  
Only the strong survived. The weak died.  
  
He cast a disdainful eye on his brother. "I will always be more powerful than you, Inuyasha."  
  
The small boy clung to his mother's kimono. Such a mother's child, Sesshomaru thought. When he was a toddler, like the whelp before him, he was taken away from his mother and fostered to a family that honed his thirst for power. His destiny, he was told, was to one day succeed his father as the most powerful youkai lord in the lands.  
  
He didn't expect it to happen this way.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed and let go of his mother. He crept forward a few paces and scowled. "If you're so powerful, why don't you have Papa's sword?"  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him. His hand absently brushed his newly-inherited sword - not the one he expected to be bequeathed with. "You do not have a sword at all, whelp. Chichi-ue most likely lost hold of it at the battle site. I will go retrieve it." Then he would have both swords, Tessaiga and Tenseiga. He would be the most powerful.  
  
Inuyasha would be nothing.  
  
That's the way the world worked. The strong thrived. The weak died. Inuyasha was a hanyou. Hanyous died.  
  
It was better that way.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth, but his mother quickly covered it. "Come now, Inuyasha," she whispered. "Let us send your father to the gods in peace."  
  
The toddler gave his brother one last scowl, then grabbed hold of his mother's kimono once more.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his gaze back toward his father.  
  
He wanted power.  
  
He wouldn't have all of his father's power until he found Tessaiga.  
  
He just didn't want it like this.  
  
"Come, Jaken," he barked to his sniveling, sobbing retainer, then walked into the night.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: It's been awhile, hasn't it? A lot of things happened in my life lately, all leading to my muse directing her energy elsewhere. Then I came across a neat thread about Patricide in Kuro's forums at This is different from the original theme that I came up with, but I like the result a lot better. I believe it's the first time I've gotten into Sesshomaru's mind like this. It was pretty neat. The original title for this chapter in "In the Language of Love" was "Bread." So, this was originally going to be a chapter on cooking. 


	56. Justice

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 56: Justice  
  
For Kagome, justice used to be something that was black and white.  
  
If you do something bad, there was consequences.  
  
If she didn't look both ways before crossing the street, she could get hit by a car. It was justice for being a bad little girl and not listening to her mother.  
  
If someone stole something, they went to jail. It was justice for stealing.  
  
If someone killed someone, they went to jail. It was justice for murder.  
  
If you broke the law, there would be consequences. You would be justly punished with restrictions and the loss of freedom.  
  
And that was that.  
  
But it wasn't like that at all.  
  
-----  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen so much hatred before," Kagome commented to Miroku as they gathered mushrooms to supplant their evening meal. "People did things that are wrong in my world, but I've never seen so much hate."  
  
"Why do you say that, Kagome-sama?"  
  
She balanced the shallow basket on her hip. "Well, Kikyo hates Inuyasha. Kouga-kun hates Inuyasha. Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha and Inuyasha hates both Sesshomaru and Kouga-kun. Everyone hates Naraku and Naraku hates everyone."  
  
"When you feel hatred, that is the seed of bad things that are usually done. Some bad things happen like accident, such as what happened to Inuyasha and Kikyo-sama. Others are planted as revenge. Such as Naraku."  
  
"He wanted to get revenge on Kikyo for not being interested in him, right?"  
  
"Not exactly. You explained to me a phrase a little while ago...being a product of the system?"  
  
"Yes. It was in the book I lent you."  
  
"You could say that Onigumo was a product of the system. My best guess is that as a bandit, someone like Kikyo-sama would not be in his reach. He resented his place in life and resented her place. If she had chosen a different life's path, he could pursue her."  
  
"But, Onigumo was in no position to pursue her."  
  
"Nor, was Kikyo-sama in a position to really pursue anyone - Inuyasha included. You know, they say that when a miko loses her virginity, her power drains away."  
  
Kagome knelt to snap off another mushroom, hoping to hide the sudden blush on her cheeks. "So, by turning Inuyasha human and they uh...married...then she would no longer be a miko, right?"  
  
"According to the customs of this time, yes. She would be relieved of her duties to the shrine."  
  
"So she wants justice against Inuyasha because she can no longer have that life?"  
  
"Exactly. Kikyo-sama wants justice against Naraku for killing her. She wants justice against Inuyasha because he lived." And loved again, Miroku silently added.  
  
Kagome sat back on her heels. "In my time, if someone like Naraku existed, he would be captured and put in jail. Killing someone just for killing other people isn't right."  
  
"Yet, when we kill Naraku, do you feel justice will be served?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Do you think it should cancel out everyone's hatred for each other?"  
  
"Of course. Except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. That was different."  
  
Miroku twirled a mushroom in his hand. "Different people see justice a different way. Most agree that death or justly punishment should be involved. But, I see things in a different way. We might kill Naraku, but there is one way to get justice."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder. His right hand. Kagome felt the cool beads sealing his hand press into her blouse.  
  
"To live, Kagome-sama. To live, love, be happy and be free. That is the greatest justice we can achieve against Naraku."  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wheee! Two for one chapter! The original title for this chapter was "Justice," so I kept the same theme. The timeline for this is sometime after Kagura's first appearance, but before episode 48 in the anime/volume 18 in the manga. There was one of two ways to take this chapter - one from Kagome's point of view and the second from Kagura. But, Kagura's sounded very close to another chapter, so I went with Kagome and Miroku. 


	57. Waiting

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 57: Waiting  
  
"Mama! I'm home!" Souta ran into the house, kicking off his tennis shoes before he headed down the hall into the kitchen.  
  
"Welcome back, Souta!" Higurashi Kasumi smiled at him and placed a small dish of cookies on the table and filled two glasses with milk. "Your snack is ready."  
  
"Great!" Souta noticed the second glass and his eyes widened. "Is Nee-chan back?"  
  
"No, not today. I wanted some cookies too."  
  
"Oh." Souta sighed and poked at a cookie. "Nee-chan hardly comes home anymore."  
  
"I know it's rough, Souta. But, Kagome has a job to do in the past."  
  
"I don't get it. She gets to run around with Inu-no-nii-chan all day while I have to go to school. Then, her friends come find me and ask me all sorts of questions that I can't answer." Souta scowled. "Why does Kagome have all the fun and not me?"  
  
"Oh, Souta." Kasumi sat in the chair behind him and drew Souta into her lap. She expected him to squirm, but was pleased when he snuggled in. It was a rare thing for a 9-year-old to cuddle with his mother like this, she thought. "Souta, honey, things aren't easy for Kagome at all."  
  
"You know she told us that she broke the Shikon no Tama and must help put it back together. If there is one thing that your grandfather and I have tried to instill in both of you children, it is to have honor. If Kagome failed to complete the Shikon to the best of her abilities, then it brings shame upon our family. Plus, life isn't easy, Souta. It's not always going to be textbooks, playgrounds and trips to WacDonalds. At some point in everyone's life, you have to grow up. Kagome's time is now. Yours will come eventually."  
  
Souta gazed at her. "When did yours come, Mama?"  
  
She ran a hand through his hair and smiled sadly. "When my mother died and I had to help my father raise my sisters. Your youngest aunt was no older than yourself. Then, when your father left us, I had to raise you two and take care of Jii-chan."  
  
"You need to come play on the playground then, Mama. Everyone should have some fun!"  
  
"I do need to do that, Souta." Kasumi gave him a tight hug.  
  
He sat for a moment, contemplating. "I wonder if Kagome has fun in the past?"  
  
"I'm sure that while things are hard, she is managing to have fun."  
  
Souta stared at the ground. "Sometimes...I wonder if Nee-chan's ever going to come home again. What if she stays in the past?"  
  
Kasumi dragged in deep breath. She'd waited for, and dreaded, this question since Kagome made her second trip down the well to help Inuyasha. "If it comes to that point, we will discuss it as a family. The thing I want most is for you children to be happy. If it will make Kagome happy..." She cut herself off as she noticed two voices drifting in from the yard.  
  
"Five days!"  
  
"Two!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"We're wasting time here while you take those useless tests!"  
  
"They're not useless!"  
  
"Hey! Nee-chan's back! And she brought Inu-no-nii-chan!" Souta slid off her lap and ran out the back door. "Nee-chan! Nee-chan!"  
  
Kasumi stood and moved to the window, watched while her children embraced and the young hanyou she'd come to regard in her heart as one of her own ruffled Souta's hair. _If it will make Kagome happy, I will let her go to the past for good. It's not right to make her remain here and pine away for the one she loves because I am a selfish mother. When it comes time...if she chooses to make that decision...then I will let her go with a smile and my blessing. But, I will always wait for her and hope that she will come home again._  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: After a hiatus to work on some other fics, the inspiration starts flowing again for "Shikon no Go." I wanted to take a different approach this time and focus on Mama (whom I name Kasumi in my fics) and Souta. Kagome's family is awesome. You have to wonder what it's like for them to wait and you know that Kagome's mother must struggle with the possibility that her daughter may go down the well one day and never come back. So, my take on this. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I've fallen so far behind in comments that I'm afraid I may never catch up. If anyone has any direct questions for me, please IM me at MegsLeigh on Yahoo or AIM or e-mail them to There's now more reviews for this fic than the original "Kendo no Go." That's very humbling. Thank you for the feedback!  
  
The original title for this chapter was "Boy." Well...I got off track in that regards. 


	58. Hikari

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 58: Hikari  
  
She would never forget the first time she saw him.  
  
She'd stepped out of another time, but that one moment was even more surreal than the ones that would come after it.  
  
She remembered the way the wind gently tossled his hair, which amazingly did not look mused - even though later she would discover he'd been there for half a century.  
  
He looked like he was sleeping, the deep sleep of innocence. The lines of fatigue and worry that would come later were now absent. He reminded her of her little brother, blissfully unaware of the world around her.  
  
The sunlight came through the trees, the thick branches filtering it just enough so that rays of light illuminated him.  
  
She crept closer to him. "Excuse me? What are you up to?" She saw the thick vines wrapped around his body and grabbed hold of them. She climbed up to make sure that he was still breathing. Of course, he had an arrow sticking out of his chest. But still...  
  
She noticed the light catch on the arrow, causing it stand out from everything else. Something about that arrow fascinated her. It made her want to remember something...but she wasn't sure what.  
  
No matter how many times she thought back to that time, something about the light always captivated her. She supposed that it was because the boy in that tree had become her guiding light in a way, protecting her in the harsh world that was the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
"It's silly," she told him once, when he caught her drifting back to that point.  
  
He stared at her for a long moment, grunted and turned away from her. "What an idiotic thing to say."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He walked off and glanced behind him. "Don't you know that you're the one who's my light?" he muttered softly before walking off.  
  
He never realized that she heard him.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Some disjointed thoughts, but I think they worked together in the end. I was looking at some stills of the moment that Kagome first sees Inuyasha, and the way that the light illuminated him really caught me. It fits in well with the theme of this chapter, "Hikari," which is Japanese for "Light." The original title of this chapter was also "Light." 


	59. Fight

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 59: Fight  
  
Sometimes, Inuyasha felt like all he and Kagome did was fight.  
  
The slightest thing would set them off at times. They would bicker over a difference in opinion while Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat in the background, often making unnecessary comments and ill-used advice.  
  
A lot of times, they ended in a well-placed "osuwari" or a well-timed youkai attack.  
  
It frustruated him to no end. His experiences with women were minimal, at best. His relationship with Kikyo only lasted a season, if even that. Their encounters were sparse and usually accompanied by a lot of silence. Their conversation was stilted and often centered on the Shikon no Tama and things like the weather.  
  
But, Kagome was different. The first night they were on the road, Inuyasha realized it was the first time he'd ever slept just a few feet away from a woman. The thought terrified him and he stayed away the entire time, listening to her breathe.  
  
Their biggest fights centered over the well.  
  
Inuyasha hated whenever she disappeared down it.  
  
Some rational part of him realized that she needed to go home and see her family. It was cruel for him to keep her from doing so. He knew that it provided her with the balance that she needed to keep going. Plus, she also kept him supplied in ramen. A man needed a few vices in life, and for Inuyasha, that was one.  
  
But, every time she faded from his view, he remembered how everyone else he ever loved or cared for went away from him. His parents died. Naraku deceived both him and Kikyo and caused her death and his sealing. Kikyo now roamed Japan, an undead shell seeking vengeance.  
  
As Kagome rooted herself firmly in his life, he grabbed harder and resisted letting her go.  
  
"I will only be gone a few days," she'd always say with a smile.  
  
_'Didn't she know that the ones you love never come back? Didn't she promise to always stay by my side?'_ Inuyasha fought back the feelings and usually argued with her instead.  
  
So, he usually followed. After all, he thought, if he went and got her, she'd be sure to return.  
  
Somehow, Kagome caught onto this. Inuyasha never breathed a word. He guessed he was more readable than he thought, for right as she was about to jump into the well, she turned back and gave him a hug.  
  
"Don't you know that the people you care for will always come back to you?" she asked, then jumped into the well.  
  
He stared after her, speechless.  
  
He didn't follow.  
  
Five days later, Kagome returned. Inuyasha restrained himself from going after her and took his inner turmoil out on Shippo - a very handy target. When he caught her scent, saw her walking up the road, his heart stopped. Then, he felt it start beating again as he dropped the kitsune he was mangling and moved toward her, ignoring the yells coming from behind him.  
  
He didn't care if she sat him.  
  
He didn't care if she yelled.  
  
She came back to him.  
  
That was the most important thing of all.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was a mish-mash of stuff inspired by my doing a re-reading of "Kendo no Go." The original title for this chapter was suppose to be "Health," but I couldn't think of anything centering around that topic that hadn't already come up before. So, this chapter was the result. 


	60. Diary

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 60: Diary  
  
Kagome gave Sango a pretty leather-bound book and a pen. She explained it was a journal and that she could write in it.  
  
"One day, you'll want to tell Kohaku-kun about what life was like for you on your journies," she explained. "And, if for some reason, his memory never comes back, you can use it to show him about his old life. Or, you could use it to hold your secrets."  
  
Sango liked that last idea the best. She crept away from the group and curled under a tree, the book in her lap. She opened to the first page and scribbed in the margin a few times, getting a feel for the pen. She braced herself, then began to write.  
  
_'My name is Sango. I am a taijya.'_  
  
Blech, she thought. That wasn't interesting. It wasn't even a secret. She tapped her pen against the ground for a moment, then tried another sentence.  
  
_'My mother and father are both dead. My younger brother, Kohaku, is a prisoner.'_  
  
Sango's throat clogged and she hastily scribbed more.  
  
_'I am engaged to the lecherous monk, Miroku. Well, he is lecherous only to me now.'_  
  
She sat back. That was much better. She bit on the end of the pen before returning to her writing.  
  
_'Being engaged is very strange. In my village, when a man wished to marry, he would see the woman's parents and it would be arranged. A dowry would be paid and the groom would bear gifts. But, Houshi-sama isn't like that at all. He asked me, should we survive Naraku, if I would bear his children. I said that I would. Then, we kept on as we always did.'  
  
'Sometimes, I'll remember and it scares me. I never learned how to be a wife. I can't even boil water right. How will I be a good wife? How can I cook, clean, sew and...perform marital duties? There's no one here to help me. Kagome-chan's just a schoolgirl and Kaede-sama's never been married. I'll be doing this on my own. I just want to be a good wife. I want to put this mess with Naraku behind me and go on living my life with Houshi-sama and Kohaku...if he lives.'  
_  
Sango snapped the book shut and rested her head against her knees, fighting the swirling mass of confusion and grief that churned in her stomach. Sometimes, she thought, life was so overwhelming. She had no idea how she could even get up in the morning.  
  
Then she thought of Naraku, and the rage born of true hate banished the grief.  
  
One day, she would have her vengeance. She would defeat Naraku, along with her friends. Should Kohaku live or die, in either case, she...they would have vengeance.  
  
After bearing such hatred so long, how could she go back to being just a wife?  
  
Would she have to give up being a taijya?  
  
Could she give up who she was?  
  
Sango rocked, slowly and silently, and prayed that she could go back to being a little girl, back to innocence and a time where she didn't have to worry about being an adult.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: There's a time in our lives when the pressures, confusion, responsibilities and the simple unknown centering around adulthood simply overwhelm us. We long to seek out our childhood, a time when we were cared for and worries were relatively few. There's possibilities of expanding on this chapter at a later point. The original title for this chapter was "Bible," but Akai-san used "Diary." Considering that this fic is set in the Sengoku Jidai, I followed along the same path. 


	61. Remember

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 61: Remember  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, will you forget about me when I die?"  
  
Not many things shocked him. The innocent question from the young human crouched near a trio of gravestones did.  
  
Foolish girl. Didn't she know that she had died once already? That she was devoured by a pack of wolves and left as a carcass for crows and other lesser animals to eat?  
  
-----  
  
Rin never told him about her death. She never spoke about it other than to comment at one point that it simply felt like she took a nap.  
  
At first, she didn't talk at all when she trailed him. He thought her a mute and wasn't bothered by it. After all, Jaken chattered enough to fill three people's talking and then some. Sesshoumaru had to give his younger brother credit for one thing - there were times when he knew when to shut up.  
  
A lesson Jaken had yet to learn.  
  
Her first words out of her mouth had been his name. He remembered the night that she first spoke, when she came out of the mists from whatever human task she'd been doing, stood before him and asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He hadn't replied. She was human, after all.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm going to remain by your side forever," she informed him.  
  
Foolish girl.  
  
"Do as you like," he informed her, then had gone on his way once more. Shortly after, he returned with Ah-Un for her to ride.  
  
-----  
  
Sesshoumaru realized Rin waited for an answer. He quickly disguised his shock and turned from her. "Don't entertain such a stupid notion," he commented, then walked off in search of Jaken.  
  
Foolish girl. Didn't she realize that for some strange, terrifying reason, he couldn't forget her? Some part of himself would not allow him to.  
  
If he'd forgotten her, she would be nothing but a carcass that wolves devoured.  
  
He knew that when her mortal body was long gone, some part of him would always remember.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, writing Sesshoumaru was rough. Writing Sesshoumaru dealing with feelings without going OOC was really rough. Writing a Sesshoumaru and Rin scene that deals with deep character interaction without making it sound romantic was extremely rough. Still, I think this turned out well. The context of this scene is episode 162 of the anime. At the very end, Rin asks Sesshoumaru if he would forget her when she passed away. He replied that it was a stupid notion. With the theme of this chapter being about memories, I thought this was the perfect time for this. 


	62. Bound

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 62: Bound  
  
She says she wants freedom.  
  
She doesn't say it out loud in my prescence, but her mind speaks everything. Doesn't she know how to shield her thoughts? Didn't she get a clue when Hakudoushi slipped to her that he could tell what she was thinking?  
  
I am cursed to have offspring that hate me.  
  
Then again, some would say that it is justified. After all, I am the creation of many youkai hidden inside the body of a shattered man. A man that I can't get rid of no matter how hard I try.  
  
Thus, everything that is happening now is some sort of perverted justice. The heart that I extracted and had Kanna take away is now revenging against me. Some part of me wonders what happened to Kanna. I suppose she's part of Moryoumaru now. Damn. She was the only one of them that ever listened.  
  
Even though they do their best to overcome me, don't they realize that they can't? I am very much in control, and I will let them know this.  
  
After all, even Hakudoushi thought he was invincible. I proved him wrong. A bit of a surprise that the houshi actually turned out to be useful for a change.  
  
And now with Kagura...  
  
Kukuku...  
  
She got what she wanted. I gave her the freedom she longed for.  
  
But, I gave her a little parting gift as well.  
  
And ensured that no matter what "freedom" she feels she has, she will always be bound to me - in life and death.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'd been wanting to do a chapter from Naraku's point of view. It's not very long, but just a look at how he views his offspring. Still, getting into his head is quite fun. I'll definitely have to look at it again. The incident I'm referring to is in this week's chapter of the manga, available at in the manga section. It was incredible. Chapter 63 will also come from this chapter (372) of the manga. The original title for this chapter in the original book was "Sheep." 


	63. Promise

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 63: Promise  
  
Inuyasha heard Sango's scream as he raced through the forest with Kagome on his back and Miroku and Shippo beside him.  
  
His heart leaped into his throat.  
  
He could smell Sango and Kohaku and knew - KNEW - that Moryoumaru had found them. He ran faster, held onto Kagome tighter so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
And for the first time since he held Kagome's lifeless body after rescuing her from Renkotsu's firey hell near Hakureizan, he began to pray.  
  
He remembered the promise he made to Sango so many months ago.  
  
_'Hey Sango! So you don't act hastily again, I'll tell you this now: Naraku ordered Kohaku to kill Kagome, and steal the Shikon fragments. But Kohaku didn't kill Kagome. So his human mind still remains. That's why you mustn't kill Kohaku. We'll get him back alive. Got it?'_  
  
His mother had taught him the importance of honor and keeping a promise. That's why he had to see this through to the end, to kill Naraku, get revenge for himself, Kikyo, Miroku and Sango, to complete the Shikon no Tama.  
  
And to save Kohaku.  
  
He was in range now. His hand moved to his side, and he slowed down just enough for Kagome to leap off and join Miroku. With a flash, he jerked out Tessaiga and sprang at Moryoumaru.  
  
He saw the tentacle reach out from the creature, in an odd sense, reminding him very much of Naraku. He saw it piece Kohaku's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha brought his sword down, cutting into the creature.  
  
The only thing he heard was his heartbeat.  
  
The only thing he saw was the surprised and shocked look on Kohaku's face.  
  
And the tentacle in the taijya's back.  
  
And he prayed that he had made it in time.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the second chapter based off of ch. 372 of the manga. Again, please go read the newly-posted scanslation of ch. 372 at in the manga section. I had a hard time coming up with a title for this chapter, and finally decided on "promise." The title in the original book was "Bath." 


	64. Age

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 64: Age  
  
"How old do you think Sesshoumaru-sama is, Jaken-sama?"  
  
That innocent, random question, plucked from thin air, caused Jaken to tumble off Ah-Un's back. "What nonsense are you going on about now, Rin?" he asked, scrambling to his feet.  
  
"It's just a question, Jaken-sama." Rin settled herself on the slowly walking youkai and barely noticed when Jaken regained his seat. "Sesshoumaru-sama is a daiyoukai, right?"  
  
"He's Lord of the Western Lands. Of course he's a daiyoukai!"  
  
"And daiyoukai live to be pretty old, right, Jaken-sama?"  
  
"Of course! They said his father lived at least seven centuries before his death." Jaken snorted. "All for the sake of a mortal woman."  
  
"But, I thought that Sesshoumaru-sama's father died because of a wound by another youkai?"  
  
"Inu no Taisho battled the great Ryuukossei and died from his wounds. But, the youkai battled him because he threatened to take away his mortal wife."  
  
"Mortal? Was she human like me?"  
  
"That's what I was saying, girl. Don't you listen?"  
  
"Well, maybe you should speak in plainer terms so it's easier for me to listen, Jaken-sama." Rin sighed and absently stroked Ah-Un's back. "Besides, you didn't answer my question."  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama is a couple centuries old. Happy?" Jaken tightened his grip on Nintougyou and did his best to block Rin out of his mind for the moment.  
  
Rin considered this. "He doesn't look very old for being a couple centuries old."  
  
"That's because youkai age slower than humans, fool."  
  
"Then, you must be a real old youkai, Jaken-sama." Rin turned to face him and poked at the wrinkles on his face. "Look at your face! It reminds me of the miko-sama in the village I grew up in."  
  
"You stop that, Rin!"  
  
She giggled. "Jaken-jiji."  
  
"I am not a jiji!"  
  
"Yes, you are! You're ollllld." Having too much fun with this, Rin hopped down from Ah-Un and playfully stuck her tongue at Jaken. "Jaken-jiji-chan! Jaken-jiji-chan!"  
  
"Don't call me 'chan,' Rin!"  
  
She laughed, whirled around and ran into Sesshoumaru. She backed away and grinned at him. "Hi, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken bounded off Ah-Uh and ran over to them. He shot a nervous glance at Rin. How much had he heard? Knowing Sesshoumaru, all of it most likely. He prayed that the girl had the sense to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Jaken-sama says you're several centuries old," Rin informed Sesshoumaru. "Does that make you my jii-chan?" She grinned. "Sesshoumaru-jii-chan!"  
  
"Oh crap," Jaken muttered and immediately ducked behind the nearest tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes remained calm and impassive. He turned away from her. "Don't call me such a thing. Say it to Jaken instead. Let's go."  
  
"What?" Jaken yelled as Sesshoumaru walked off.  
  
"You heard Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-jiji! Let's go!" Rin grabbed Ah-Un's reins and followed him.  
  
"I am not a jiji! You stop that now!" Jaken raced after her.  
  
"Okay, Jaken-jiji-chan!"  
  
"Don't call me 'chan'!"  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Kudos for this chapter goes to Kellychan85 and a post she made on Kuro's message boards regarding how old Sesshoumaru is and that Rin should be calling him, "jii-chan." Could she get away with it? I thought it would make a cute scene with Sesshoumaru-tachi. The original title for this chapter was "Cottage."  
  
One reviewer commented about the short length of the chapters. Not all of the chapters are meant to be long. They're suppose to be fragments of life that the Inu-tachi and the other players in Inuyasha experience. Some of those snippets are long, others are short. The stories don't run any longer than they need to be. 


	65. Flying

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 65: Flying  
  
Kagome loved the feeling of riding on Inuyasha's back. It felt like flying to her.  
  
She'd gotten to see Japan from some unique perspectives since the beginning of her travels in the Sengoku Jidai. If she wasn't walking, she was usually astride Kirara, perched behind Sango or Miroku. Sometimes, they would ride on Hachi, Miroku's tanuki companion. There were a few times that she got a bumpy ride with Shippo and even caught a ride on a cloud with the Thunder Brothers once.  
  
At first, she did the majority of her traveling on her bicycle. But, after it was destroyed by the Shichinin-tai, she started riding more on Inuyasha's back.  
  
She absolutely loved it.  
  
But, there came a price to depending on him in such a manner. Whenever they fought, Kagome would wind up riding with Sango on Kirara, in an attempt to prove to Inuyasha that she didn't need him to haul her around. But, then she wound up depending on someone else. Kagome hated having to depend on other people just to get her around.  
  
Ever since she was small, she'd gone places on her own. She walked to school, to the store, rode the subway and even rode in an airplane once to visit her aunt in Hokkaido.  
  
There were times that Kagome felt that she depended on the rest of her friends too much. Their first instinct was to always jump in and save Kagome. She appreciated the gesture, but sometimes it stung. She could hold her own ground, thank you very much.  
  
The bicycle offered her that measure of freedom that allowed her to keep pace with the others. With it gone though...so was the freedom.  
  
So, when Mama proudly presented her with a new bicycle, Kagome was thrilled. Part of her regretted giving up the rides on Inuyasha, but she would be holding her own with the group again.  
  
Then, Inuyasha destroyed it.  
  
"You don't need that thing, right?" He asked her, following the ordeal. "That Iron-Bike-Whatever-You-Call-It thing. I'll just carry you, okay?"  
  
She's given him a blank look and thought it over. He really did want to carry her, Kagome thought. And, was it really so bad - to give up that one bit of independence in return for the feeling of riding on Inuyasha's back, flying over the countryside as he protected her?  
  
"Sure," she replied. Somehow, she realized, everything would be all right. And in the hours between seeing the ruined bike and when Inuyasha asked her to give up on it, it really had become okay.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I picked up the original "In the Language of Love" book and was flipping through it tonight and hit upon the idea for this chapter. More of a stream of conscious flow to thing in this one. The original title for this chapter was "Swift" and dealt with birds. 


	66. Blue

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 66: Blue  
  
The color of the sky as it turns from day to dusk, and with it, the terror that only the night with no moon can bring. you sit and wait, hand clenched around your untransformed sword, praying that the morning will come without incident. What if something happens? What if you fail to protect her? To protect your friends?  
  
The color of sadness as you tried to pick through the complicated emotions surrounding the death of your former lover. She'd betrayed you - but she really hadn't. And now she was alive again, wandering the country in search of vengeance - against you and the one that caused you both to betray each other. And you struggle with these...human feelings, not quite how to handle all of this. And in the middle of it all, came another, more complex emotion as your feelings for the one that was the reincarnation of your former love grows.  
  
The color of her eyes, mixed with gray, as she stares at you, worships you. And you can't help but to drown and get lost in them. You've seen them full of laughter and full of tears. And you'll never forget the tenderness in them when she tells you that he has a home now, and you realize that home is being by her side.  
  
The color of the sky as it turns from dark to dawn, your hair turns silver once more after spending the night as a human. And you exhale and lean back to get a few precious minutes of sleep before another day wandering and worrying about the jewel and the enemy and all the issues in between. But, as you drift off, you feel a hand slide into yours and a soft voice urging you to go to sleep. And as the sun rises on the horizon, you finally allow yourself to get some rest.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the companion piece to chapter 54, "Yellow," and follows the same tone. The first chapter was from Kagome's point of view. Naturally, this one follows Inuyasha's and retains the same omniscent point of view. 


	67. Shards

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 67: Shards  
  
They broke the jewel. The shards were scattered. They had to look for the shards.  
  
He fights with her and she fights back. She wants to retain some semblance of a normal life. He wants to complete the jewel so he could find a normal life. They fight some more and she sits him.  
  
They make friends, she willingly and he somewhat resistant. They travel. They fight youkai and at times with each other. He protects her. She protects him. They find shards and they collect in a small jar. The jar is stolen, the shards meshed into part of a jewel. The jewel is stolen and they must start over again.  
  
She's tired. She's hungry. She's slipping further behind in her studies. She blames him. He yells at her. They fight and she sits him. She goes home. He follows. They make up and she returns with him.  
  
She's attacked. He protects her. He turns full youkai. She saves him. An endless cycle of fighting youkai and each other, but at the end of the day, he sleeps as close to her as he possibly can. She reaches for his hand in the night. He takes it. They sleep hand in hand.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another short chapter that follows the off-beat pattern of the storytelling used in "In the Language of Love." The original title for this chapter was "Hunger," but when I read the chapter in the original book, Inuyasha and Kagome's quest to find the shikon shards came to mind for me. 


	68. Bonds

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 68: Bonds  
  
"Stupid Kagome." Inuyasha stomped through the brush as he headed to the safety of a nearby berry patch. His stomach growled, but he didn't want to face her again for awhile. It'd been the same song and dance - they'd get into an argument, he'd insert his foot into his mouth, she sat him. As much as admitted that he was growing to really like her, she managed to frustrate him to no end.  
  
He snagged a couple berries off a nearby bush and sat under a tree, prepared to sulk. He did so for about 10 minutes, munching on berries until the beast in his stomach calmed some. He leaned back and decided to take a nap. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath of air, and immediately caught the strange scent coming toward him. He sprung to his feet, then realized who it was.  
  
It was strange to him only because he wasn't used to it yet.  
  
He watched as Sango emerged from the bushes, the taijya oblivious to her surroundings. Stupid woman, he thought. For an exterminator, she wasn't being very careful.  
  
About three feet away from him, she sank to her knees and burst into tears.  
  
Inuyasha backed up against the tree, swearing under his breath. He searched for a way out, but he couldn't move without alerting the girl to his prescence. He forced himself to relax and wonder what was with her. Was it the monk? Inuyasha growled under his breath. If that lech had done anything to her, he was so dead.  
  
He heard Sango muttering something under her breath and angled his ears to hear her better.  
  
"Oh, Mama," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I failed you. I'm a worthless daughter. I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." her voice clogged and she buried her head in her knees.  
  
Inuyasha chewed on his bottom lip, negotiating his next move. With a sigh, he dug in his hakama sleeve and drew out a scrap of cloth that Kagome called a hankerchief. He walked over, sat next to Sango and thrust it in her face. "Here."  
  
"Thank you." Sango accepted it, then realized where she was. Her cheeks turned scarlet and she started to get up. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry! I didn't know..."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha shoved his hands in his sleeves and adverted his eyes. "Unless it disgusts you to sit next to a hanyou..."  
  
"How can you say that when you've saved my life?" Sango shot back at him. She settled back down. "Not to mention you've forgiven me for stealing Tessaiga," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. Sango's recent betrayal still didn't sit very well in his mind, but he couldn't exactly blame her either. Once again, she'd been Naraku's pawn, and he hated that worse than anything. He knew that deep down, if he'd been in the same position and had to steal something to rescue Kagome, he'd do the exact same thing.  
  
He angled his head enough to see that while Sango hadn't gone back to crying, she still looked miserable. He glanced ahead. "So, how long's she been gone?"  
  
Sango glanced at him. "She?"  
  
"Yeah. Your mother."  
  
"Oh." Sango gazed ahead as well. "She died in childbirth about five years ago. Something went wrong and she and the baby both passed away. Before she did, she made me promise to take care of Kohaku and Father. I was the age that Kohaku is now." Sango stared at Inuyasha. "What about yours?"  
  
"I was eight." It was something that he hadn't even talked about much with Kagome. But he didn't mind telling Sango. Maybe it was because she knew how he felt regarding it.  
  
They sat there for awhile, watching as the summer sun drifted toward the horizon. The wind shifted and Inuyasha could smell the campfire that Kagome made earlier.  
  
Sango grinned wryly. "You know, given my background and what I know of your past, I never thought I'd be sitting here talking to you like this now."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." Sango reached over and grabbed his hand.  
  
His head snapped around and he gawked, surprised at her bold action. "Sango..."  
  
"You believed in me when you could had given up." Her eyes brimmed with tears again. "I know that you'll save Kohaku. You're my only hope."  
  
The burden of responsiblity settled on Inuyasha's heart, yet he found no reason to shrug it aside. "We're going to get Kohaku back and defeat that bastard Naraku as well," he informed her. Naraku was going to pay, he vowed. He was going to pay for what he did to himself, Kikyou, Miroku and now Sango and Kohaku.  
  
He withdrew his hand from Sango's and got to his feet. "Let's go back. Maybe Kagome's cooled down enough to where we can get a decent meal."  
  
"Oh!" Sango stood and immediately covered her mouth with her hand. "Right after you left, she borrowed Kirara and took off. She said she was going home."  
  
"WHAT????"  
  
Sango cocked her head. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!! Why that little..." Inuyasha took off, tearing through the forest, heading straight for the well.  
  
Sango stared after him, bemused. Then, for the first time since her family died, she threw back her head and laughed. She laughed until tears came to her eyes once more, then shaking her head, she headed back to camp.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I came across an observation about how fics rarely feature Sango and Inuyasha interacting in any way. Really, the series lacks this interaction as well. This takes place right after Sango attempts to steal Tessaiga to save Kohaku in volumes 11-12 of the manga. The original title for this chapter was "Priest" and I intended to do a chapter about Miroku. But this idea was much better. This chapter is about the bonds we tend to develop - such as the bonding that Inuyasha and Sango do here. 


	69. Ocean

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 69: Ocean  
  
"His ego is the size of the Pacific Ocean," Kagome told her friends once. She was talking about Inuyasha, of course, particularly referring to the recent encounter that they'd just had with Kouga, the leader of the wolf youkai tribe. "He just can't admit when he's wrong."  
  
"His ego's the size of the Pacific Ocean," Shippou observed several months later, after Sesshoumaru's miserable attempt to fight Moryoumaru after Inuyasha, as a human, was nearly absorbed into him.  
  
Kagome slanted a glance at the kitsune. "You don't know what the Pacific Ocean is, Shippou-chan."  
  
"No...but I've heard you say it about Inuyasha and his ego's huge! So I figure that no matter how big Inuyasha's ego is, Sesshoumaru's must be twice as big!"  
  
Sango and Miroku choked back laughter while Inuyasha simply choked. "What did you say, you runt?" he yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome laughed.  
  
She'd seen the ocean once, back when her father was still around and her mother was well into her pregnancy with Souta. She remembered holding onto his hand as they waded through the sand, sandals dangling in one hand as she tried her hardest to keep up. Finally, her father swept her up in his strong arms and carried her as she laughed and played with a seashell she'd picked up along the way.  
  
It was part of a basic education - the world was round. But for people like Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou, they probably believed they would fall off the edge of the planet if they went out onto the sea, Kagome realized. She wondered how her friends would take the startling news - then decided it was best not to say anything at all.  
  
Sometimes, she wondered how much she was changing history by exposing Inuyasha to the modern era. As he and the others became more familiar with electronics, convienence food and other things she took for granted, would they wind up altering history in some way? Could Miroku using a flashlight to spy on Sango as she bathed mean that a major catastrophe was now in the making?  
  
Well, only for the monk - who normally got bashed in the head with said flashlight once he was caught.  
  
But so far, none of them had thought to question Kagome about what an ocean was.  
  
She figured they'd gotten the meaning of it on their own.  
  
After all - Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's egos were huge.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter retains the original title, "Ocean," and follows somewhat in the same vein as the chapter did in the book. 


	70. Polish

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 70 - Polish  
  
"Can I touch it?"  
  
"Well, I don't know..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I feel kind of strange having other people handle it."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked up from their meal and stared at the mat covering the entrance to Kaede's hut, the only thing seperating them from Inuyasha and Kagome, who had gone outside to talk.  
  
"Well, it's not like anyone can touch it, right? After all, I was the first one to use it, remember?"  
  
Miroku choked and Sango whacked him on the back. "Houshi-sama!"  
  
"Why, Inuyasha, the little bastard." Miroku grinned evilly. "I didn't think he had it in him."  
  
"Besides, I brought something from my time that will help you polish it," Kagome was saying. "Come on, unsheath it."  
  
"Un...sheath?" Sango stuttered, her cheeks turning scarlet.  
  
"Okay. Hold on, I don't want to hurt you with it."  
  
A moment passed. "Wow, I've never stopped to think how long it is before."  
  
"Keh! And that's when it's not even at full power! You ought to see it then!"  
  
"I do. All the time, remember?"  
  
"All...the...time?" Miroku and Sango stammered.  
  
"Okay, now, here's what you do. You pour the liquid into the cloth like this, then rub it all over. See?"  
  
"Hey! What's with all the white crap on it?"  
  
"White crap?" Sango asked. Miroku placed his hand over her mouth. "I will explain it on our wedding night."  
  
"It's suppose to be that way. Just rub it in."  
  
Miroku wrinkled his nose. "Eww...that's...nasty."  
  
"Oh, I get it! Wow! This is awesome! Look how shiny it is!"  
  
"Yup! I told you it would make it look good."  
  
"This is awesome! Can we do it again, Kagome?"  
  
"Well, it's bad to do it again right away. We'll do it next week."  
  
"Okay! I've gotta show Miroku and Sango this!"  
  
"Ack!" Miroku covered Sango's eyes just as Inuyasha burst into the hut, Tessaiga in his hand. "Hey, monk! Look what Kagome got for my sword!"  
  
"Your...sword?" Sango pried Miroku's hand away and noticed that the usually dull weapon now sparkled in the fading sunlight.  
  
Kagome stepped into the hut carrying a rag and a bottle of silver polish. "Hey, Miroku-sama. Sango-chan. You two look weird. What's going on?"  
  
Sango turned on Miroku. "You lecherous monk!" she yelled, then slapped him.  
  
"You were having lecherous thoughts as well!" he yelled back.  
  
"Ah...maybe we should come back later, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, tugging on the hanyou's sleeve.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha resheathed the sword and headed back outside. "Come on! Let's go show Kaede-baba and Shippou."  
  
"Okay." Kagome followed him out and left Miroku and Sango to their bickering.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: We all know who the real hero of Inuyasha is...the sword!!! This chapter is dedicated to Kuro ) and her swordly goodness. 


	71. Friends

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 71 - Friends  
  
Ayumi stared at the empty desk next to her. "She's not here again," she commented quietly.  
  
"I've never seen anyone miss school the way she does and not completely flunk out," Yuka added as she flipped through her math homework, double checking the problems before turning the assignment in. "What's the excuse this time?"  
  
"Uh..." Ayumi tapped her finger against her chin. "Toddler hemophilia."  
  
Eri started laughing. "Toddler hemophilia? That's a new one!"  
  
"I'm not sure if that's better or worse than the gout." Yuka grinned at her homework.  
  
"Or a sudden infestation of warts on her knee," Ayumi added.  
  
"Or toenail gangrene!" Eri managed to say before laughter overtook her. "I sometimes wonder if Kagome-chan's grandfather has watched too much television."  
  
"I was suspecting that when he told us three months ago that she had a 'delicate condition' and Kagome-chan's mother dragged him out of the room." Satisfied with her work, Yuka walked up to the teacher's desk and laid it with the other assignments. She turned back to her friends. "Still, I wonder what's really going on?"  
  
"I suppose that when Kagome-chan is ready to tell us the truth, she'll do so." Ayumi crossed her arms over the top of her desk. "I think it has something to do with Inuyasha-san though."  
  
"I know!" Eri pumped a fist into the air. "Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-san have run away to Las Vegas together to elope! Or, they're having clandestine meetings in love hotels in the red light district! He's torn between her and another woman, and so they must keep their time together as discreet as possible. Such a horrible tragedy!"  
  
Yuka's eyebrow twiched. "Now look who's watched too much television!"  
  
Eri sank into her chair. "It's just a thought."  
  
"It's a stupid thought!"  
  
"Now, now!" Ayumi held her hands up, trying to calm them down. "I do think it has something to do with Inuyasha-san though. One day, I went to go take Kagome-chan her homework and saw them going into the well house."  
  
"They're having clandestine meetings in the well house!"  
  
"Shut up, Eri!"  
  
Ayumi ignored them. "At any rate, I went to the well house as well. It's strange." She folded her hands together and thought for a moment. "I peeked in the door and didn't see them. But I swore I saw them go in there."  
  
"You're just seeing things, Ayumi-chan," Yuka informed her.  
  
"Perhaps so, but..."  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
Their heads snapped up as Kagome, a little breathless, rushed into the room. She clutched a sheaf of papers in one hand and tossed them on the desk before walking over to join them.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" They chorused.  
  
"How have you been?" Yuka asked.  
  
"Tell me, are you really meeting in a love hotel with Inu..." Eri started to ask, but Yuka lunged over and slammed her hand over Eri's mouth.  
  
She laughed nervously. "Ignore her, Kagome-chan, she's just...Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome was ignoring them. She stared out the window, seemingly fixated on something outside. Suddenly, she threw her backpack down, stomped over to the window and threw it open. She leaned out and yelled. "OSUWARI!!!!!"  
  
The girls blinked as they heard a thud in the distance. They gave each other confused looks.  
  
Kagome closed the window. "Stupid Inuyasha," she muttered under her breath. "How many times do I have to tell him to keep away from school? I swear, he causes such a ruckus. I don't know what to do with him!" She turned around to find her confused friends staring at her. She gave them an embarassed smile.  
  
"'Osuwari,' Kagome-chan?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Yeah! Uhh...the doctor says it's a good word to clear out your lungs. I need to clear out the last of my lymph nodes." Kagome thumped her fist against her chest and winced. Geez, she was worse than her grandfather!  
  
The teacher stepped into the room and noticed his normally absent student. "Ah, Higurashi. Good to see you. May I speak with you, please?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Kagome moved to the front of the class and the girls huddled together to watch.  
  
"I have no idea what's going on," Yuka mummered. "But, we're going to support her as much as we can."  
  
Ayumi nodded. "Because that's what friends do."  
  
"And one day, she'll tell us about the clandestine meetings in the love hotels." Eri added.  
  
"ERI!"  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love Kagome's friends. I really do. Love hotels were really big in Japan back in the 80s (they're featured some in Maison Ikkoku) and this is where couples would meet to have sex with each other. I have the feeling that Kagome's friends aren't as clueless as people like to make them. Houjou-kun on the other hand...yeah, he's as dense as a brick. 


	72. Retainer

Shikon no Go  
  
The Language of the Shikon  
  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
  
By DQBunny  
  
-----  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 72 - Retainer  
  
The great Lord of the Western Lands, the Inu no Taishou, loved his son more than anything else on the planet.  
  
He mourned his wife, who he lost shortly after the child's birth to illness. So, he did what he could to make sure that his son had a proper childhood. Proper young heirs knew their history, and he made sure that Sesshoumaru knew everything there was to know about the lands they lived in.  
  
Before he was three, Sesshoumaru could recite the legend of the youkai lords to anyone who would listen. By the time he was four, he refused to play with a shinai or a bokken and demanded a katana of his own. Much to Inu no Taishou's amusement (and dismay), the young child had devised a plan to sneak into his room and steal the newly-forged Tessaiga.  
  
"This is my sword," he informed his father when they discovered him hours later, sitting in a tree, clutching the saya tightly in his little claws. "I'm going to go kill humans with it!"  
  
As soon as he said that, the sword emited energy and Sesshoumaru howled in pain as he dropped it. Inu no Taishou scooped up the weapon, tucked it at his side, then plucked his son down from the tree.  
  
Somehow, he had a feeling this was only the beginning.  
  
The Inu no Taishou had a various assortment of retainers that served his every whim. He decided it was time to appoint one of them to oversee his son.  
  
He had the perfect candidate. Jaken, a small, green youkai from a neighboring youkai tribe, had been fixated with his son since his birth. He was strong enough to protect the boy in case he got into real danger, but withstood the abuse that Sesshoumaru tended to dole out on a regular basis.  
  
Inu no Taishou sighed. Yes, his son was very much like his departed mother - superior attitude and all.  
  
Years later, he found himself in the position to appoint a retainer for his son by his second wife. For that task, he appointed Myouga, a flea youkai who had also taken to his youngest the way that Jaken had taken to the eldest.  
  
"Myouga-jii-chan?" Izayoi frowned when he informed her of the appointment. "Granted, I find him very cute, but a retainer for our son?" She rocked the sleeping infant hanyou in her arms. "He has a tendency to run away, though. What if something happens to Inuyasha?"  
  
"But he's loyal. Loyality is why I appointed Jaken to serve Sesshoumaru and now Myouga to oversee Inuyasha." He gave her a wry grin. "Granted, if Inuyasha takes after my side of the family, his personality will be such that he'll need someone loyal by his side when we're gone."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Izayoi absently rubbed one of the baby's fuzzy ears. He squirmed in his sleep, then nuzzled her hand. She smiled at him. He's going to need all the loyal people by his side that he can get, she thought. My beautiful baby hanyou.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The original title of this chapter in the book was called "Long," so this is a roundabout reference to it. The anime has a group of filler episodes that says Jaken attached himself to Sesshoumaru after he defeated Jaken's tribe in battle. This is a very loose reference to that, but I tend to lean toward the theory that some have in that Jaken was assigned to Sesshoumaru by Inu no Taishou. I want to revisit Sesshoumaru as a child. 


	73. Dot

Shikon no Go 

The Language of the Shikon

A Fanfic in 100 Chapters

By DQBunny

-----

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

-----

Chapter 73: Dot

Inuyasha was bored.

Bored, bored, bored.

He drummed his claws on the ground while watching the other members of his group relax around the campfire. It was a normal evening after chasing random youkai and Naraku all day. Kagome was studying and Shippou coloring with those strange sticks Kagome brought him. Sango was polishing Hiraikotsu while Miroku talked with her.

Inuyasha yawned and propped his head on his other hand. As much as he longed to keep pursuing Naraku, the humans with him insisted on stopping for the night, claiming that they didn't have the stamina he did. So, he did his good deed for the day and kindly accomodated them.

Well, only after about five minutes of yelling and a good splat on the ground did he accomodate them.

His eyes dropped and Inuyasha felt himself slowly descending toward the oblivion that sleep gave. He tried to force his eyes to stay open, but exhaustion was quickly winning. He extended his arm, rested his head on it and focused his attention on Kagome. He yawned and closed his eyes.

A moment later, they snapped open. He scowled, then shook his head. He swore he saw something on Miroku's robes. It was just his imagination. Inuyasha started to drift to sleep again.

Before his eyes closed, he saw it. A quick flash of red light. Fully awake now, he noticed a small, red dot hovering over Miroku's robes. He tracked it as it inched across the monk's lap and up his arm. He growled under his breath. It had to be some sort of youkai.

Miroku and Sango startled when they heard Inuyasha growl. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha sat up. "Don't you see it, monk?" he poined at the dot.

"See what?" Miroku glanced at his sleeve. "There's nothing there."

Inuyasha blinked and rubbed his eyes. He reached over and grabbed Miroku's arm. He inspected it closely. There really was nothing on his arm. But he swore he saw a ... He shook his head and dropped the arm. He laid back down and shut his eyes.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard, Inuyasha," Kagome said without looking up from her book. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. He turned onto his side so he faced Kagome and tried to fall asleep.

After five minutes, his eyes snapped open and he fidgeted. With a sigh, he rose and headed into the woods to answer nature's call.

As he stepped back into the camp, Inuyasha saw it again.

This time, the little red youkai hovered on Hiraikotsu. As if it knew he was there, it started to crawl toward Sango.

"Sango, watch out!" Inuyasha lunged forward, extending his claws at the same time. "Sankon Tess...GYA!"

His hand slammed into Hiraikotsu as he learned just how hard Sango's boomerang made of bone really was. He landed on his face, his right hand feeling like it he'd just rammed it into a tree. He considered allowing himself a whimper - just one.

"Inuyasha! What's with you?" Sango jerked her weapon out of the way.

Inuyasha pushed himself onto his forearms and spat the dirt out of his mouth. "I saw it again. The little red youkai. It was on your weapon."

"Huh?" Sango picked up Hiraikotsu and inspected it. "There's nothing on here, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha flopped on his back and groaned.

"Are you sure you're okay, Inuyasha?" Miroku leaned over and placed his hand on the hanyou's forehead. "You know, we've been going non-stop lately. Maybe we need to go back to Kaede-sama's village for a few days."

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha sat up and growled at his friend. He glanced over at Kagome and saw her still studying. He squinted as he stared closer at her.

If he wasn't mistaken, she was either trying to suppress a grin or was having a hell of a lot of fun studying mathematics.

Considering the amount of time she spent complaining about the latter, he had a sneaking suspicion she was behind the little red youkai.

Inuyasha inched over to her side and plucked the book from Kagome's hands.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Kagome reached for the book. When she did, a small tube fell from her grip and hit the ground.

"Ah hah!" Inuyasha tossed the book back at her and snatched up the tube. He fiddled with it until he found a button on the end. A few feet of way, a small dot of red light appeared. When he let go of the button, it disappeared.

"It was you!" Inuyasha jabbed his finger at Kagome. "You brought the red youkai! Idiot woman. It's like when you brought that himeno youkai back to your time. Idiot."

"It's not a youkai!" Kagome shot back. "It's a laser pointer."

"What's a laser?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought it over for a moment. "It's something made in my time that helps you point out things. Dogs and cats love to chase it."

"I'm not a stupid dog!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"You were chasing it though," Kagome replied.

"That's because I thought it was a youkai!"

"It was still funny though!" Kagome began to giggle. Miroku and Sango joined in the laughter.

"It's not funny!" Inuyasha yelled at them and shoved the pointer in the sleeve of his haori. He turned away from the group and sighed. Stupid Kagome, he thought. He laid back down and headed off to sleep.

-----

The laser pointer did have its uses.

During a particularly hard battle with a youkai, Inuyasha remembered it and managed to turn it on. It distracted the youkai enough to where Sango was able to stun it with Hiraikotsu and Kagome purified it with her arrows.

A few days later, they encountered Kouga with it. While the leader of the yorouzokou tried to court Kagome again, Inuyasha sat in a nearby tree and shone the laser light on the ground. Kouga noticed it and, true to form, thought it was a youkai that was trying to attack Kagome. Inuyasha managed to keep the dot going until Kouga fell off a nearby cliff.

As the wolf sputtered on the ground a dozen feet below them, Inuyasha smirked and pocketed the device.

Oh yes, he loved the laser pointer thingy.

Kagome was never going to get it back.

-----

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one, again, is all Kuro's fault! The original theme for this chapter was "Religion," but this was one of those places where I could get sidetracked easily. The question here would be - is it OOC for Kagome to tease Inuyasha the way she did? Well...not in this case. She was just having some fun and besides, who hasn't played with a laser pointer the way she has? :)

Also, one important note due to several reviews I have gotten lately about it. INUYASHA IS NOT 200. I am not basing his age off the third movie, which is anime canon only, not manga. According to the character book released by Rumiko Takahashi last year, Inuyasha is the equivalent of a 15-year-old (65 years minus 50 for being stuck to a tree.) There is evidence throughout the series supporting this, even evidence from anime canon that goes against the 200 years given in the movie. For example, in episode 147-48, Inuyasha gives Kikyou a container of lipstick that belonged to his mother. A cosmetic like that would not had survived 150 years, especially ones made of natural materials during that time.

Inuyasha does not act like someone who has wandered the Earth for two centuries. He acts too much like a child that's not been in the world that long. Evidence throughout the series (the use of guns, appearance of nuns, mentions of the Nobunaga and Houjo clans) has indicated that "Inuyasha" takes place after 1550 and before 1571. The Heian Era lasted from 794-1185. Even if Inuyasha was 200 years old, this would had placed his birth in the mid-to-late 1300s, which was the Muromachi Era. The Sengoku Jidai lasted from 1467 to 1568 (when Oda Nobunaga took over Kyoto).

Really, the only authority on this is Rumiko Takahashi and the best source from her concerning Inuyasha's age is the character book. Unless she's the one who comes out directly and says Inuyasha is 200, I am not going to use it. If folks would like to discuss it, they can either IM me on Yahoo or AOL at MegsLeigh or e-mail me at savvyliterate


	74. Sake

Shikon no Go 

The Language of the Shikon

A Fanfic in 100 Chapters

By DQBunny

-----

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

-----

Chapter 74: Sake

Inuyasha remembered tasting sake for the first time, not long after his mother's death. He'd stumbled into an abandoned village, dead bodies scattered and broken like the wooden samurai soldiers that he used to play with while his mother was alive. He smelled the decay and the trail of the youkai that had made the village his plaything briefly, but he didn't care for any of that. He was too hungry, his throat too dry for him to care.

It was in a hut on the outskirts of the village that Inuyasha found the table set with relatively fresh food. It was two days old, three at the most, he guessed. He didn't mind. He ate ravenously, filling the cavernous pit his stomach had become. To top it off, he grabbed at the small, filled cup on the table, thinking it water. The alcohol smell didn't hit him until it was too late.

It burned going down the young hanyou's throat, and he spat out the rest of it. He tossed the cup aside and sprinted out, determined to find the nearest creek. But alcohol and hanyous never mixed very well and the small amount Inuyasha had consumed was just enough to affect the child.

His sense of smell suddenly overwhelmed him and the stench of the villagers' decaying bodies drove him to his knees. He retched up the meal that he'd just eaten, the mess splattering on his fire-rat's hakama. When there was no more, he kept heaving until his body gave in and he passed out.

When Inuyasha woke hours later, the effects of the sake had passed. The vomit had dried on his clothes and he wrinkled his nose from the smell. He had a slight headache and was greatly annoyed. He picked himself up and stared at the empty village and the bodies. He started to walk back, to bury the dead. His mother would have wanted him to do that. He paused as he noticed a group of travellers had reached the dead.

"How horrible," they murmured among themselves. One turned and spotted him, then pointed. "Look, a youkai! I bet he did this!"

_I didn't!_ Inuyasha backed away nervously. He was too young, too small to have caused such carnage. But already, he knew exactly what the humans saw. It didn't matter that he was a child. In their eyes, he was still evil. He sprinted off as he heard the travellers load their bows. He ran as far and as fast as he could.

-----

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha startled, then noticed Miroku shaking a small bottle of sake at him. "Inuyasha, you've been ignoring me for the past five minutes," the monk said. "Do you want some sake?"

He scowled at the bottle. "No, I don't want any."

"Fine then." Miroku poured himself some and tasted it. "Is it because it messes up your senses?"

"No." Inuyasha adjusted his hold on Tessaiga, stared out the door into the inn's courtyard and remembered the lost village and its decaying bodies.

-----

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I apologize for the delay in chapters for Shikon no Go, and I hope to eventually get into the 90s pretty soon. I've slowed down somewhat, but I want to make sure that Shikon no Go encompasses the entire manga. The last chapter won't be written until the final chapter of the manga is released.


	75. Child

Shikon no Go

The Language of the Shikon

A Fanfic in 100 Chapters

By DQBunny

-----

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

-----

Chapter 75: Child

Minutes after Sesshoumaru was born, the Inu no Taishou plucked the child from his mother's arms.

He bore him down the hall like a trophy, grinning like a maniac. The servants paused in their activities to gawk at their lord and the baby.

Inu no Taishou burst through the front door and a sea of admirers surrounded him. He thrust the baby into the air. "This is your future!" he yelled over the howl of approval.

Sesshoumaru's little eyes surveyed the chaos. He didn't cry, didn't whimper. He simply stared.

-----

Izayoi cried with relief the moment the child that had caused her nine months of endless morning sickness was expelled from her body.

"It's a boy, my lady," one of the midwives assisting the birth said, handing Izayoi a small, wrapped bundle.

She stared at the child. He had her face, but his father's eyes and nose. She cuddled him close and thanked the gods for allowing her to have this precious gift from the man that she loved.

"What is his name, my lady?" one of her maids asked her.

"We'll let his father name him," Izayoi told her and cuddled her little boy.

A few minutes later, an exhausted Inu no Taishou strolled in. His complextion, normally rosy with health, was as white as the snow outdoors. He sank down next to his wife and took the child from her arms.

"Anata!" Izayoi shuffled to his side. "What happened?"

"That idiot Ryukossei is messing with the border villages again. He nearly got me that time." He gave her a wan smile, then turned his attention to the child. "So, I have another son!" He pulled himself to his feet and shuffled outside with him.

Few servants stopped to marvel at the child this time. He didn't care. He expected this from the moment that it became know that his wife would give birth to a hanyou. He nudged the door open and walked outside with the baby.

"This is your future, Inuyasha," he addressed the baby. "You have the best of youkai and humans inside you. You have the ability to change the world. And I hope that when you have a son, there will be crowds cheering for you and your offspring. They won't fear hanyous any longer."

-----

The young monk stared horrified at the innkeeper's daughter he'd accidentally gotten pregnant nine months earlier. He'd done the right thing and had married the girl. She was pleasant to be around, fixed a good meal and was receptive in bed. He supposed he could had done worse.

While he'd been performing an exorcism, word reached him of his wife's labor. He hurried home to find his wife sitting up in their futon, cradling a small bundle.

"Aren't you happy, Shuiin?" she asked. "It's a boy!"

"No!" Shuiin lunged for the child. He snatched him from his wife and set him on the table. He hastily uncovered his right hand.

"Shuiin? Shuiin!" His wife bolted from the bed, the aches and soreness from her recent labor forgotten as she threw herself at her husband. With all the strength she had left, she forced the wind coming out of his hand away from the table where the baby, now crying, laid. "What are you doing! You're going to kill him!"

"I'm not going to let this pass down to another generation." Shuiin pushed his wife off him. "I'm not going to have anyone cursed by this."

"What do you plan to do? Kill every male we have? Shuiin, he could be the one to end this! Please, don't kill him!" Tears filled her eyes and spilled over. "He's our baby! Our son!"

Shuiin stared at the still-opened kazaana and the boy child on the table. With a growl, he wrapped the glove and rosary beads that sealed the hole around his hand and stormed out of the hut. His wife pulled herself to her feet and noticed the blood on the floor. It leaked out of her, she estimated, during their struggle.

Mindless of her own pain, she shuffled to the table and picked up the baby. "There, there, it's okay," she crooned as he sought out her breast. She eased her yukata open so he could nurse. "You are blessed by Buddha, this I know. I'll suggest that your name be Miroku, in honor of the Buddha of the Future."

-----

"A girl?"

The headmaster of the taijya village frowned. He'd been so sure that his firstborn would be a boy that he didn't even consider a girl's name. From her bed, his wife laughed merrily at him.

"So much for your Kohaku," she informed him. "I doubt that will make a good girl's name. Have any backups?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," he gruffly told her. He took the baby from his wife's arms and stared into her large, brown eyes and ran a finger down her smooth, white skin. "She reminds me of the coral that I saw, the time I visited the sea. For that, we'll call her Sango."

"Sango is a good name," his wife approved. "Coral is also very strong. I have a feeling our Sango-chan will be a strong woman."

"Of course she will! She's taijya." He beamed and strode outside to show off his greatest treasure.

-----

Higurashi Kasumi swore that she saw something shining from her newborn daughter's abdomen. She inspected it closely, but decided that there was nothing there after all. Just my imagination, she thought tiredly as she cradled the baby close.

"Banzai! Banzai! I have a beautiful granddaughter! Banzai!" Her father-in-law's voice echoed as he cheered outside in the hall. Kasumi laughed at his antics. She wasn't sure who'd been the most excited about the baby - her husband or his father. She regretted though that her husband was stuck on a trans-Atlantic flight, rushing back from a business meeting in America to reach her side.

Jii-chan stuck his head in the door. "Mama," he called out gaily, "does our little girl have a name yet?"

The door nudged open wider and a young man with long, red-orange hair tied back in a ponytail walked in, pushing a cart. "Your dinner, Higurashi-san," he said. "I have a bottle for Ka..er the baby as well."

"Thank you!" Kasumi motioned to the tray table and smiled at the nurse. "I'm going to try to nurse her first, when she wakes up. If not, then we'll take the bottle."

"Okay." The nurse set up the meal, then turned his attention back to Kasumi. He raised the bed a bit higher for her, then paused. His green eyes danced merrily as he watched the baby start to wake. "Did you come up with a name yet?"

Kasumi nodded. "There's a nursery rhyme that was my favorite when I was a little girl, and we played a game to go along with it." She gazed at her child, then recited:

"Kagome, Kagome When does the bird inside the cage come out? At dawn and evenings.  
Who is in front of the back where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?"

The nurse smiled. "So her name is Kagome?"

Kasumi smiled back. "That's right."

The nurse took the baby so Kasumi could eat. He moved over to the bassinett and tucked her inside. While Kasumi's attention was fixed on her overexcited father-in-law and her meal, he leaned into the basket.

"See you in 15 years, Kagome," he whispered in her ear.

-----

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The original title for this chapter was "Child," and I wanted to do something that spanned all the characters. I didn't do Shippou as a baby on purpose, but he is in the story. And, yes, for the 47th time (or so it seems), I have seen movie #3. I have chosen to disregard the actions surrounding Inuyasha's birth in that movie in this fic, just as I have done with prior chapters. Shikon no Go is based primarily on manga canon, not anime. There are a few exceptions (like Ayame and some of the fillers.) Otherwise, manga canon is used. 


	76. Apology

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny 

-----

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

-----

Chapter 76: Apology

Kaede hunched over the herbs that she'd gathered and dried, painstakingly sorting them into individual piles. She selected some of them and placed them in her mortar. She hefted the heavy wooden pestle, smoothed from years of use, and began to grind at the herbs.

She hummed some sort of nameless tune under her breath as she crushed, one she picked up long ago as a child. The warm sun beat down on her back, but she didn't mind. Before too long it would be winter again and Kaede had always preferred the sun's heat to the winter chill - especially now that she was older.

The wind kicked up, blowing some of the piles apart. Kaede lifted her hand to shield her eyes, but not before some dust and herb particles managed to work their way into them. She blinked several times and grunted before getting to her feet and heading into her hut.

She knelt in front of the bowl that she normally used to hold water to wash, poured water from a bucket and untied the eyepatch that shielded her sightless eye from the elements and those who simply gawked at her. She rinsed out the leather, then moved to the task of washing her face.

"Hey, baba!"

Kaede startled as Inuyasha shoved aside the mat covering her hut door and strode inside. "Baba, Kagome sent me to..." his voice died away when he saw the eyepatch in her hand and the small bowl of water on the floor in front of her. His eyes flickered from the eyepatch to her injured face.

Kaede wasn't quite sure how she wanted to react. Had she been a young girl Kagome's age, she would had cried out and hastily turned away from the intruder. But this was different and Inuyasha wasn't an ordinary intruder.

He'd been the one to give her the injury 50 years earlier.

They'd never addressed the subject, but it was acknowledged between them. At one time, Kaede wondered if Inuyasha simply didn't care. Then she realized that he did, but wanted to put that aspect of his life behind him. Did she want an apology from him? If she had, that desire was put to rest when he rescued her from village girls that Yura possessed.

So she faced him, not afraid and unashamed. She got to her feet and faced the hanyou.

Emotions flickered over his face so fast she could barely read them. Shock, horror, defensiveness, shame. His eyes dropped to the ground and his posture slumped. It was quite a sight, Kaede thought. She'd glimpsed it herself in a mirror that had belonged to Kikyou. The injury was a line of four deep gouges crossed over her eye, leaving behind a scarred-over eye cavity with the lines edging it. It was slightly sunked in and looked about as gross at it felt at times.

Inuyasha's fists clenched and unclenched as he stood his ground. Kaede admired him for that. Even though what he had done was wrong, he was facing her for it. She started to speak, but was cut off the moment she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, so softly that Kaede had to strain to hear the words. "I'm sorry," he repeated again, louder. His golden eyes lifted and met hers head on. "I didn't mean to do it."

Kaede smiled slightly. "It was an accident. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I know but..." He squeezed his eyes shut and she could see he was reliving that day, 50 years earlier, in his mind. "I can't explain it, okay? But if I had it to do all over again, I'd give you your sight back...Kaede."

No "baba." The lack of honorific or slang was something Inuyasha had rarely done with her. But what stunned Kaede even more was what Inuyasha had said. He hadn't wanted to go back and stop Naraku from hurting Kikyou or to save Kikyou from her fate. He'd wanted to save Kaede's sight.

There'd been a time that Kaede was sure that Inuyasha was stuck in the past. His heart had remained there as he coped with Kikyou's death and his own sealing, return to life and then Kikyou's revival. Had he finally accepted that he and Kikyou weren't fated for each other? Kaede glanced past him outside and watched as a black-haired girl dressed in a strange green and white kimono leaned against a tree reading a book. She smiled, full and geninue. It appeared that Inuyasha was finally discovering he could move on and not regret the past.

"What is done is done," Kaede said as she put the eyepatch back on. "We can't dwell in the past. We must look to the future."

Inuyasha turned and saw who Kaede was looking at. A ghost of a smile appeared. "I suppose you're right, baba."

-----

AUTHOR'S NOTE: According to the first Inuyasha artbook, Kaede lost her eye when Inuyasha attacked the village at the beginning of the series, presumably to Inuyasha himself. According to episode 147-148, Kaede lost it in a random youkai attack before Inuyasha attacked the village. I chose to go with the manga/artbook explanation for Kaede losing her eye and not episode 147-148.


	77. Impressions

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

88888

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

88888

Chapter 77: Impressions

The first time Miroku ever saw Kagome, she was a mad, wriggling woman - struggling to free herself from the tight confines of the basket attached to the strange iron vehicle she called a bicycle.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as he quickly figured how to use the device and pedaled away from where Hachi was chasing Inuyasha.

"Put your mind at ease," he told her. "I am in the service of Buddha and not a suspicious person. When I tried to take the Shikon shard, you came along with it."

"Hey, you, don't make it sound like I'm some sort of prize," she shot at him.

But Kagome realize was a prize, Miroku realized when she later flung herself in front of his Kazaana to save Inuyasha. She was brave, kind, attractive and everything he'd hoped to find in a wife.

When she had him pinned down in the end, Miroku's thoughts reeled as she talked with Inuyasha.

"I'm sure he's someone we can talk things over with," she informed the hanyou.

But, as always, Miroku's right hand had its own opinion. He reached up and felt the odd yukata that Kagome wore, and the firm flesh beneath. Hmmm, he thought. Very nice. Not too plump, very toned from that bicycle-thing. He remembered, briefly, seeing that same very naked rear-end in the hot springs a day earlier and felt his ardor start to rise.

Nearly as fast as he made the lecherous thought, she was out of his arms and into that of the hanyou's, Tessaiga raised to shield her.

"On second thoughts, kill him!" Kagome squeaked.

"You corrupted monk!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku sat up, stared at the couple. At that moment, the world shifted for him and the lecherous thoughts died. Somehow, seeing Kagome in Inuyasha's arms seemed to be incredibly right - and he would be doing something very wrong indeed if he tried to come between the couple.

He could sense the power coming from them as they clung together and marveled at it. Was it the Shikon no Tama, or something else? One thing was for sure, neither of them realized how powerful the two were together. He wanted to see it - needed to see it develop.

Who better than a virtuous monk to help this couple find the way?

And perhaps poke a little fun at them as well.

Besides, they had Shikon shards.

Wherever there were shards, there was Naraku.

Miroku couldn't leave them now.

He folded his hands together. "Calm down, let's talk things over."

Miroku knew that his next words would change their lives forever.

88888

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hehehe, it's been awhile! I've been writing, but the one-shots have been posted on several Live Journal communities that I'm a member of. From there, I've been going through to see which are suitable for "Shikon no Go" chapters. So some of you may get a double dose of some one-shots. This chapter worked well and gives us some insight into Inuyasha/Kagome from Miroku's perspective.


	78. Name

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

88888

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

88888

Chapter 78: Name

"Won't you give me your name?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"With sugar on top?"

He sighed. "Look, you," he said, whirling around to face her, but promptly forgot what he was going to say.

The young human woman that he just rescued from bandits gave him a stunning smile. He froze, not sure how to react. The fear that had kept her cowering in the corner while he fought off her foes reminded him of other humans he'd come across. He figured it was his duty to escort her home, and she felt it hers to chatter endlessly with questions he didn't care to answer.

But her smile transformed her. It reminded him of the feeling he got when surveying his domain on a clear summer day, when you could see nothing but miles and miles of empty fields and flowers.

It reminded him of what he felt the day his son was born.

"My name is Izayoi," the woman said.

He gave her a half-smirk that some could had mistaken for a smile. "Inu no Taishou," he replied, then turned to keep walking.

The smile faded. "Inu no Taishou? That's not a name! That's a title! Come on, won't you tell me your real name, please?" Izayoi picked up her pace to follow the inu-youkai lord.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

88888

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another entry that was initially posted as a contest entry. With a longer work about Inu no Taishou and Izayoi in the works, I plan to revisit this theme in a similar manner again pretty soon.


	79. Home

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny 

88888

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

88888

Chapter 79: Home

His time and Kagome's were as different as night from day.

Inuyasha never thought about what his world consisted of until he had visited Kagome's. He'd heard of Edo, Kyoto, Osaka and other large cities. But he kept far, far away from them.

It was mainly a matter of self-preservation. When he was a boy, he had traveled with his mother to Kyoto following his father's death. The raw sewage, the different combinations of smells and all of the odd stares he got overwhelmed him and he spent the entire trip crying and begging to go home.

He was older now and could handle the different scents. He could filter most of them out until he smelled the clean air that he longed for. But he preferred not to go near a city.

When he hopped through the well after Kagome, when she was pushed down by Yura though he didn't know it at the time, he didn't take the time to study the differences around him. Her home seemed like a normal shrine, with trees, flowers and a few large houses. His mission had been to get her back to his time as soon as possible.

The second trip came a couple of weeks later, after he'd gotten Tessaiga but before the incident with the Noh Mask. Inuyasha had grown tired of waiting for Kagome and hopped down the well.

This time, it was daylight and he decided to explore his new companion's strange world. He sniffed around the shrine grounds some, then circled around to the front of the house.

What he saw made him freeze.

He had a pretty good view of Kagome's corner of the city. Buildings that were much higher than any he'd ever seen towered above him into the sky. People filled the sidewalk and on a paved road were the odd little carts that had no horses puttered along. No one stopped to gawk at the red-clad figure with dog ears at the top of the stairs.

He smelled all sorts of things, scents that he could later identify as perfume, gasoline, smog and exhaust fumes. But for now, they overwhelmed him. He took a step back, then two. He pressed his sleeve to his nose, trying to block out some of the strangeness.

Kagome's mother had found him at that point and directed him into the house. There, he was introduced to television, running water and indoor toilets.

As time went by and the initial shock had passed, Inuyasha grew more and more curious about Kagome's time. He wanted to know what made his little shard detector want to come back here so much. There were plenty of conveniences here, that's for sure. But nothing could beat the open skies and clean air that his time had.

So her era became a place where he could take a holiday, so to speak. He detected little youki here and figured that humans had finally done away with most youkai. It was a place where he could sleep and know that some nasty youkai thug wouldn't come attacking them while he was vulnerable.

Even though the Sengoku Jidai was home to Inuyasha, the modern era was his second home. It seemed like the natural thing to think.

Or maybe, he thought one day as he carried Kagome's backpack to the well for her, these two eras were his home because she was there.

After all, wherever Kagome was - that's where home was.

88888

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inuyasha really adapts to Kagome's time without much of a culture shock, so this scene is pretty much set at the beginning of the series before the Noh Mask episode. The last part is suppose to be his thoughts after ch. 392 in the manga. The original title of this chapter was "City" but I changed that to "Home."


	80. Crayons

Shikon no Go

The Language of the Shikon

A Fanfic in 100 Chapters

By DQBunny

88888

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

88888

Chapter 80: Crayons

Kagome was never quite sure what to give the little kitsune child that treated her like the older sister he never had. Most boys in her time enjoyed electronic video games, much like Souta did. But there was no electricity in the past and Shippou wouldn't know what something like Pokémon was to begin with.

She explained this dilemma to her mother and in return was handed a stack of paper and a box of crayons.

"All children, no matter what era they live in, love to draw," her mother had told her.

Indeed, when Kagome presented Shippou with the paper and crayons, his eyes had lit up and he clutched the gifts to his chest as if she'd presented him with gold and diamonds.

"I suppose," Miroku commented as Shippou bounded off to play, "that Shippou's never been given a gift before. Especially like that. His father probably gave him the toys he had to use as weapons. But your painting sticks and paper are something given strictly for fun and to ease the burden of growing up."

"I never thought of it like that before," Kagome acknowledged.

88888

Shippou loved to draw.

It amazed him that there was someone else out there who liked to draw as much as he did.

But why, oh why did it have to be the little sister of the Thunder Brothers? The two nasty youkai teens that had killed his father and nearly did away with himself, Inuyasha and Kagome as well.

Though Inuyasha would insist to this day that the Raijuu Brothers were no match for him.

But the moment that he discovered that Souten was in fact a girl and not a boy, any thoughts of their duel and revenge slipped from his mind. Suddenly, he remembered that Souten was just like him - an orphan with her entire family gone except for Koryuu.

Except, he was luckier than her. Shippou had a new family. Yeah, they got on his nerves at times - especially when Inuyasha had repeatedly twacked him on the head and Kagome effectively ended the duel by declaring Souten to be cute and giving into the urge to cuddle her - they were still his family.

Shippou wasn't alone. Souten was.

So he tossed his box of crayons to her and called the duel off. He couldn't fight a girl. And worst, he couldn't fight anyone like himself.

The Raijuu brothers had killed his father.

Inuyasha had killed the Raijuu brothers.

Shippou and Souten had no need to fight.

They were two kids who'd lost everything and now had to make their own way in the world.

Without looking back to see the wonder on Souten's face at the gift she received, Shippou walked away, lost in thought.

88888

"Have you any news of them, Koryuu?"

The little dragon shook his head. "The last I heard, Shippou had taken off with this Mujina girl."

"Girl?" Souten's face paled.

"But she turned out to be a youkai and the entire group went chasing off after someone."

"Oh, I see." Crisis passed, Souten turned her attention back to her paper and the worn-down crayons spread around her. "They're almost gone," she sighed. "I suppose I won't get anymore."

88888

"Kagome?"

One leg thrown over the side of the well, Kagome stopped herself from jumping completely in and looked down at Shippou, who stood before her staring at the ground.

"What's wrong, Shippou-chan?" She lifted her leg back over and sat on the edge of the well.

"I was just thinking...while you're in your time, could you pick up two boxes of crayons?"

She frowned. "Two?"

Shippou nodded. "Yeah. And, if we have a little time, do you think we could take one of them to Souten? She's probably out by now."

Kagome smiled, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Shippou's head. "Yes, Shippou-chan. We'll go together."

88888

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Shippou and Souten are so cute! I usually don't pick up much from anime canon, but Souten is one of the characters I do carry back across into my fics. I rewatched Souten's episode in the anime to write this chapter and it was incredibly funny - one of my favorites. The original title for this chapter was "Square" and had to do with drawing. "Paper" didn't seem to fit, so I went with "Crayon."


	81. Rice

Shikon no Go

The Language of the Shikon

A Fanfic in 100 Chapters

By DQBunny

88888

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

88888

Chapter 81: Rice

Little villages surrounded by rice paddies were the only places that Kikyou ever lived. She heard of places like Kyoto and Osaka that were suppose to be real cities. But she grew up the child of a farmer, destined to become a miko. But before all of that, she played among the rice paddies, splashing through them with bare feet and feeling the mud ooze between her toes.

Kikyou's mother loved white rice and what it symbolized. While the village grew both white and brown rice, the white rice was used as the annual tithe to the daimyo while the brown was for village consumption. But during bad years, the damiyo would take a good bit of the brown rice as well.

But Kikyou's mother did her best to hoard a bit of white rice for her family and found it much easier after discovering her daughter's gifts. When she was assisting the elder miko of the village with healing, Kikyou was also sent out with a reminder to beg for a bit of white rice to bring home in the evenings.

"With a daughter like mine, we deserve to eat white rice," her mother told the neighbors and Kikyou blushed in embarrassment and shame.

For a long time, Kikyou couldn't stand the thought of eating white rice. She found brown to be more tasty, with a nutty flavor that was good when mixed with green tea. She knew it was a matter of pride. She loved to heal and help people and hated asking a price for it, even though her mother required it of her. When the grateful villagers offered her a present in return for her troubles, she always declined white rice.

It made her feel a little wicked, every time she said no to the offer of the rice, which was very valuable. Kikyou didn't consider herself to be a very rebellious person, but she secretly delighted in the fact that her mother was probably watching her from somewhere, horrified that she would act like a commoner.

But Kikyou never wanted to be different. She wanted to be like everyone else. So she ate her brown rice and delighted in it.

She never told Kaede about what her mother made her do. Kaede was too young to remember the woman who gave birth to her. But one day, Kikyou was drying herbs outside of the hut they shared when Kaede ran up, clutching a bowl of white rice.

"Look, onee-sama," she said, thrusting the rice at her. "The new arrivals to the village gave this to me because I helped clean their hut."

Kikyou stared down into Kaede's eager young face and froze. Instead of seeing Kaede, she saw herself as a young girl. She, as she was right now, was playing the role of her mother.

With a swipe of her hand, Kikyou knocked the bowl to the ground and the precious rice scattered.

Kaede gasped and stared at the mess at their feet. "Onee-sama!"

"I don't want you to ever think that we're better than anyone else, Kaede," Kikyou informed her and walked inside the house, not realizing that at that moment she was being more like her mother than she ever imagined.

88888

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The original title for this chapter was "Butter" and dealt with how the protagonist's mother liked real butter over margarine, despite the costs. White rice was considered very valuable in feudal Japan while commoners tended to eat brown rice. It's interesting to see the cycle develop here - that no matter how much you try to change from your parents, you tend to act like them even more.


	82. Picnic

Shikon no Go

The Language of the Shikon

A Fanfic in 100 Chapters

By DQBunny

oOoOo

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

oOoOo

Chapter 82: Picnic

Sango and Kagome compared notes on their respective men shortly after Kagome came back through the well - a couple of days later than planned thanks to the unexpected tests she had to take. Kagome told Sango about her tests and how Jii-chan had been forced to use the pills she gave him to control Inuyasha. Both girls laughed at the image of Inuyasha being knocked unconscious while standing, then crashing into the vase that gave off youki.

"It's becoming rougher, Sango-chan," Kagome explained as the girls sat together on a picnic blanket eating the bentou lunches that Kagome's mother made for them. "The exam is getting closer and I should be spending more of my time in school. But with Naraku and the Shikon shards..."

"I have a feeling something will be happening soon," Sango finished for her. "We're down to three shards that aren't in Naraku or Moryoumaru's grasp - including the one in Kohaku's back." She picked at her rice with her chopsticks. "The worst thing is - I don't trust Kikyou-sama to take Kohaku's shard without telling me. He could die and I don't think she cares."

Kagome was at a loss of words. But even Inuyasha had said it himself - he wouldn't allow Kikyou to use Kohaku's shard. But what if she did so before any of them could stop her? She set her food aside and drew her knees up to her chin. She felt so selfish. Here she was, going on about tests and complaining about Inuyasha being bored in her time and Sango could very possibly lose her brother for the second time.

Sango noticed Kagome's expression darken and she gave her a comforting smile. "I don't trust her, but I don't think she'll do it either. I know that you said she originally was full of the hate for Inuyasha when she was revived, but I don't think she would allow him to die without saying goodbye."

Because the subject was distressing her, she changed it quickly. "Houshi-sama was comforting me and said some very sweet words." She laughed. "I checked to make sure he wasn't Shippou-chan disguised as him. It's hard to believe that he still wants to be with me, even though I'm so sad all the time."

Kagome considered this, tapping a finger against her chin. "Why not spend some time with him when you're not sad," she suggested. "I can go get a special meal from Mama and distract Inuyasha for awhile. Maybe you two need an evening together to just enjoy each other."

"You really think so?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure! Inuyasha says we're not leaving until tomorrow anyhow, and I can bring a meal back for him, Shippou-chan and Kaede-baa-chan as well. You and Miroku-sama hardly spend time by yourselves."

Sango blushed and picked up her food again. "That would be nice...do you think he would go for it?"

"He would," Kagome nodded.

Sango smiled at her. "Thank you, Kagome-chan."

"What are friends for?"

oOoOo

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I may get into the actual date in a future chapter. I wanted to show the friendship between Kagome and Sango a little more with this chapter and how their lives are very different. The original title for this chapter was "Doctor" and I considered doing a chapter based on Toutousai, but liked this theme a bit better. This conversation takes place after the events of chapter 411 in the manga.


	83. Alone

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny 

oOoOo

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

oOoOo

Chapter 83: Alone

It is one of those days when Kagome wants to scream.

She is sitting outside of Kaede's hut, her nose buried in her geometry book. A few feet away, Inuyasha is picking on Shippou and Miroku is attempting to feel up every available village woman while Sango fumes in the background.

Kagome would much prefer to be somewhere else at the moment - her ideal vision being of her sitting in an air-conditioned classroom while the teacher droned on in his lecture and she desperately caught up with her class. But instead, here she was, sitting in the Sengoku Jidai because a certain hanyou had thrown a fit when she insisted on returning through the well to attend a few much-needed days of school.

It is unfair to be so upset over this, she knows. Out of all of them, her lot was the easiest in life. Sango had her younger brother to fret over, Miroku could very well lose his life. Inuyasha needed to get his revenge for Kikyou. Perhaps Shippou was the only one as unaffected as herself.

She snaps her book shut. For a change, Kagome is going to do what Kagome wants to do, not what Inuyasha or someone else wants. She stands, marches past the arguing couple and the teasing hanyou and heads into the village. She approaches the small teahouse that recently opened on the edge of the settlement and purchases a small box of sweet kushi-dango. She keeps walking, ignoring the friends that have suddenly followed her.

Kagome heads straight for the river, her box of kushi-dango in hand. She stops at the edge and strips off her loafer and socks. She sits down, not caring that mud is getting on her green school skirt. She kicks her feet in the water as she enjoys the dango, not caring that she is suppose to be searching for Shikon shards or studying at the moment.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asks hesistantly. "Aren't you suppose to be studying?"

"I'll study later," she replies breezily.

"Let's play, Kagome!" Shippou begs, running over and tugging at her hand.

_But I want to spend this time by myself_, she wants to say. She wants to scream and never stop screaming, but Inuyasha's eyes are on her, clueless and worried, while Shippou tugs at her hands, so she figures that it is not a wise idea.

Instead, she allows Shippou to pull her to her feet and into the water, playing and splashing water everywhere. Kagome gets mud and water all over her good school clothes and the men could see through her wet blouse, and very soon she realizes she doesn't care, not at all.

That thought makes her smile.

oOoOo

There's a lot of similiarites to both the original chapter, "Loud," and Akai Kitsune's chapter, "Errand." These similiarities include exact word phrasings, but that was part of the magic of the original piece and the one that Akai-san wrote as well. It was too much fun to change. When I read the original chapter, it took me a long time to fully understand it.


	84. Intertwined

Shikon no Go: The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters 

oOoOo

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

oOoOo

Chapter 84: Intertwined

Through her mirror, Kanna watched as the sibling youkai, Ginka and Kinka, twisted and battled with each other. Her goal was to get Mouryoumaru to absorb them, but she couldn't help but be fascinated by them.

One represented the light, the other darkness. From birth, they were locked together. They were created at the same time and were literally intertwined - but also complete opposites.

Like herself and Kagura.

Though she was a being of nothingness, though her final fate was control by Naraku, she felt the faint fluttering in her chest where there was the feeling of something missing.

"Empty," she muttered, placing her hand against her chest.

Mouryoumaru startled and gave her a stern look. "What did you say?"

"There is an empty feeling in here," Kanna replied slowly, pressing once before returning her hand back to the gilt edge of her mirror.

The hideous creature frowned and didn't question her further.

oOoOo

He created them one right after the other - the void and the wind. Kanna had always been the silent leader, Kagura the impudent child. Kanna's hair, body, face - everything was stark white. Kagura had dark hair and wore an explosion of colors. Her face was constantly animated and her temper sizzled like lightning.

Kagura could feel emotion for another being. Kanna knew that her younger sister had a yen of sorts for the daiyoukai Sesshoumaru. It vaguely interested her that Kagura could feel such an emotion toward someone else - either that or her desire to get free had manifested itself into that emotion.

Kanna really couldn't say for sure. Since Hakureizan, most of their time had been spent apart - Kagura with Hakudoushi and Kanna with the other baby.

But he moment that Kagura died, Kanna had felt it. The slight seize of the body and the impression that something was gone and couldn't be replaced.

Kanna was nothingness. She didn't feel pain, emotion, or anything associated like that. Naraku once called her a prototype - a being that he wanted to become and had succeeded in becoming when he shed his human heart inside Hakureizan.

Kagura had an extremely strong sense of will. That will and stubbornness had led her to shake the leash that Naraku had placed on her. Kanna did not care one way or the other. She existed just to exist. She would do as she was told. She was a good girl.

Now, staring at Mouryoumaru, the blank expression dropped and her lips curled up into a slight smile.

The creature pinned her with another glare and she felt the hatred of the baby housed within the mass of youkai parts. "What are you thinking?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she replied. "Absolutely nothing."

oOoOo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The latest chapter of the manga featuring the intertwined youkai Ginka and Kinka reminded me a lot of Catdog. But, they also remind me of Kagura and Kanna. Now that Kanna is back into the picture, I hope we find out how Kagura's death affected her. The original title for this chapter was


	85. Legends

Shikon no Go: The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters

oOoOo

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

oOoOo

Chapter 85: Legends

Higurashi Kagome grew up listening to legends.

Her grandfather was full of them. Everything from the shrine itself to the pickles served at the dinner table had some sort of elaborate story behind them. When she was little, Kagome took in every single tale as if it was the stone-cold truth.

"We really should tell Jii-chan to tone things down a bit," her mother informed her father after a 5-year-old Kagome picked up the remote control and created an elaborate story about how it came to be.

"She has an imagination," her father replied. "It's not such a bad thing. You're only young once."

As she grew older, Kagome realized that very few of her grandfather's legends were real and dismissed them as figments of his imagination.

Then on her fifteenth birthday, she became part of one of those legends.

oOoOo

"Once upon a time, there was a brave and wise miko by the name of Midoriko who created the Shikon no Tama..."

Kagome held Shippou in her lap, half-listening to Kaede spinning the legend that was familiar to the ears of the young villagers and to the travelers that sought the Shikon no Tama. Her gaze flickered to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango and was surprised that they appeared to be geninuely interested in the story.

Kaede's story wasn't as elaborate as her grandfather's, but it still enthralled the children. Kagome noticed that a few of the older ones rolled their eyes as the miko spoke, not quite believing in what appeared to be an exaggerated story.

Not so long ago, she had been one of those disbelievers. After all, what normal person in the 20th century would believe that youkai ever existed and a mortal woman was able to create a jewel such as the Shikon no Tama? Then again, what normal person in the Sengoku Jidai would believe that things such as indoor plumbing, electric lights and atomic bombs existed?

If it wasn't for the fact that she held one of those Shikon shards and bore the scar where the jewel had once resided inside of her, Kagome knew she still wouldn't had believed in it.

After all, it was simply a legend - a simple story designed to entertain that had some grain of truth, but a lot of elements elaborated to capture the audience.

But as she listened to Midoriko's story for the umpteenth time, Kagome began to wonder what the miko would had felt if she had heard the story for herself.

oOoOo

"Once upon a time, there was a brave and wise miko by the name of Kikyou who was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama..."

Kagome's head snapped up as her history teacher launched into the legend that was so familiar to her. Ice settled around her heart as he recited the story of the miko who had fallen in love with a hanyou and in the process lost the Shikon no Tama.

Her hand automatically found the small vial containing the single shard her group had been able to hold on to after the fight against Naraku in the other world. Her fist closed around it as her throat tightened.

"Fifty years after the death of the miko Kikyou, another young woman similar in appearance suddenly appeared with the Shikon no Tama," her teacher continued. "The young woman unsealed the hanyou from the tree and he woke from his 50-year sleep enraged."

That's not even describing half of it, Kagome thought wryly. Then she excused herself and fled into the hallway before she could hear any more of her own past.

She leaned against a wall and forced herself to breathe, ignored the tears that rolled down her cheeks. How strange. How horrible and how strange that suddenly she had become one of those legends that she never believed in. This was past for her classmates, but it was also Kagome's present and future.

She looked down at her hands. _When did I become a legend? I don't want to be a legend. I just want to be Kagome._

Her hands curled into fists. She didn't want people to know about her time traveling habits. But she couldn't stop those in the past from talking. The stories being shared now were ones handed down through time, much like the one that Kaede had been telling the village children about Midoriko. She remembered wondering what Midoriko would had felt had she heard the tale for herself.

Then she realized the answer. Kagome didn't want to tell a legend. She wanted to tell the truth - well, as much of the truth as she could tell and still maintain her own privacy and lack of interference in her quest.

Midoriko would had wanted the same.

Kagome headed back into the classroom and gave her teacher a wan smile.

"Sensei, your legend is one that's been passed down through my family for generations, as many of the events took place at the shrine." Kagome was amazed at how even her voice sounded, for her insides had twisted into a knot. "If you don't mind, I'd like to share our version of the story."

Intrigued, the teacher raised an eyebrow and gave Kagome a small smile. Then he stepped aside and motioned to the podium.

She approached it and faced her peers. She drug in a breath and let it out slowly. "Once upon a time, there was a brave and wise miko by the name of Midoriko who created the Shikon no Tama..."

oOoOo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The original theme for this chapter was "Lion," but I adapted this theme off the Kendo no Go chapter, "Storyteller." As mentioned earlier, I am slowing down in the release of these chapters until the manga ends, hopefully within the next year. Since the final chapter of Shikon no Go is based on the end of the manga, I really can't write it until the series is finished.


	86. Complex

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters

-----

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

-----

Chapter 86: Complex

In the dream, Kagome is standing with Inuyasha under Goshinboku. He's taken her hand and is telling her of his affections and how her love had helped to save him. He always expects to die fighting Naraku, he admits, but now she's giving him hope to live as a hanyou past the final battle.

In real life, Kagome lay beside the fire as Kouga picked on Shippou and Inuyasha was off in the distance with Kikyou, discussing something in hushed voices that can't reach their ears. Not able to handle the pain of just looking at them, Kagome turned her attention to the wolf prince and wondered if he could hear what they were saying and what he thought about things. After all, there was as much of a triangle among herself, Inuyasha and Kouga as there was among herself, Inuyasha and Kikyou. Somehow, it all appeared to be some complex diagram that Kagome didn't have the mental capacity to figure out at the moment.

Everything was so complex now - with both Kikyou and Kouga around. Kagome was sure that it wouldn't last very long. Kouga never stayed with the group more than a day or so, just long enough to get Inuyasha good and angry. That, in turn, would lead to a fight between them and it would culminate in a fight between herself and Inuyasha, Then again, Kagome thought, that's how Inuyasha's normal encounters with Kikyou were.

In the times that she was home, Yuka and Eri never failed to vocalize the dark mummerings in Kagome's heart. You come second, they say in a well-meaning manner.

_In essence, you're the other woman._

Kagome's thoughts drift back to Kouga. She wasn't the other woman in his case. If she allowed it, he would treat her like a queen. She would come first in his heart. But she had no right to demand that of Kouga - especially since she viewed him with the same brotherly affections that she bestowed on Souta, Miroku and Shippou. Her heart belonged to another. And his heart...who knew where that was.

Kagome turned onto her stomach, not wanting to look at either Inuyasha or Kouga. Inuyasha was a good person, she reasoned. The devastation on his face when he realized the possible extent of Miroku's injuries wasn't lost on her. Inuyasha hid his goodness behind a facade of gruffness. The bad boy with a pure heart, if she wanted to assign a stereotype to it. She knew that she had a large role in healing his heart to its current state. It was something that Kikyou couldn't claim. And deep inside of her traitorous heart, Kagome was glad to have that one little bit of information to hold over Kikyou.

It's not good to think of Kikyou in this manner, Kagome scolded herself. Really, there hadn't been much going on between her and Inuyasha. The incident when Kagome had witnessed them next to Goshinboku had occurred months earlier and the most upset Inuyasha had shown since then was when Naraku nearly killed Kikyou again. He hadn't given up looking for her, clinging to the hope that she was alive.

But when push came to shove, as Miroku later told Kagome, Inuyasha hadn't given up on Kagome either.

She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping that the dream would come back. In the dream, Kikyou would be at peace. Naraku would be gone and Miroku would be a whole person and married to Sango.

And Inuyasha...

She could feel his hand wrapped around hers as they sat beneath Goshinboku. They didn't say a word. They simply enjoyed each other's presence. He would smile at her and the look of contentment on his face would be more than an adequate substitute for all of the flowery, romantic things that someone such as Kouga or even Houjou-kun would say.

-----

**Author's Note: **No, I have not given up on this story - far from it. As mentioned in earlier chapter, the end of the fic is suppose to coincide with the end of the manga. Slowly, but surely, it is getting there. The original theme for this chapter was "Joy," but it took on a life of its own. This chapter takes place between chapters 448 and 449 of the manga and allude to recent events in the series.


	87. Mother

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters

-----

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

-----

Chapter 87: Mother

Sesshoumaru's mother had a bed that was so big that when he was younger, he was quite convinced that it was a small country in the middle of his mother's vast kingdom. It had an ornate headboard with all sorts of pictures carved into it. They were legends, he was told, the stories of how the former great inu-youkai that ruled over the Western Lands.

When he was no bigger than Rin currently was now, he used to crawl into bed next to his mother and listen to her recount those stories.

"Remember these stories, Sesshoumaru," she told him. "You will rule the Western Lands one day. I will raise my son to be one of the great youkai lords and your status will match that of your ancestors."

Hundreds of years later, he stared at that same headboard with its same ornate depictions and wondered if his mother had ever told him the truth about anything. Yes, he was supposedly Lord of the Western Lands. But, he didn't have a palace - not like the one his mother kept in the sky. He had thought it had belonged to his father, but discovered at one horrible moment in adolescence that her mother had brought it to the marriage.

When the bonds were severed, the palace and all of the stories went with her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin climbed over the wide mattress to get a better look at the carvings. "Aren't these pretty, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His hand automatically clenched into a fist and he turned away. "We are leaving, Rin."

"You will deny the child the chance to hear the stories I once told you?"

Sesshoumaru looked down into his mother's amused face. "Rin has no need of hearing such foolishness."

His mother arched a regal eyebrow. "Is that so? You know, a little storytelling will do her good considering the ordeal she has just been through."

"This is not a time for us to relax." Sesshoumaru didn't glance over his shoulder, but knew due to the sound of jingling weapons that Kohaku had joined Rin in admiring the headboard.

His mother pressed her knuckles lightly against her lips. "And to think that for the first time in decades that you have gifted your unworthy mother with your presence that you simply mean to use me and leave? What a cold, cruel son I have."

Sesshoumaru fought every instinct to roll his eyes at his mother's theatrics. "You are overdoing it, Mother."

"I am not," his mother said, throwing in a sniff for good measure. "You should be a better son. Do you know that your father's...well, your father's other offspring regularly brings flowers to his mother's grave? Why can't you be a good son like that?"

"Comparing me to Inuyasha isn't going to get you very far," Sesshoumaru replied in a tight voice.

"Fine then." Her voice suddenly stronger, his mother tossed her hair over her shoulder and swept across the room. "Little children! Would you like to hear the stories of the great youkai lords of the past?"

Sesshoumaru started to speak up, then caught the light on Rin and Kohaku's faces. His mother sat on the bed and the two humans pressed close to her.

"Once upon a time..."

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Weren't we leaving?"

Jaken's shrill voice cut through his mother's low sing-song chant as she began to relay the old tales. Sesshoumaru held up a hand, signaling Jaken to be quiet. He frowned as she launched into the longest story that she knew, one that took several hours to tell. At this rate, they would be forced to stay overnight.

His mother's eyes met his and gleamed with a mischievous light and he knew that she'd staged the whole thing. With a resigned sigh, Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and for the first time in years, truly listened to his mother.

-----

**Author's Note:** This chapter takes place after chapter 471 in the manga, but it doesn't contain any real spoilers other than the fact that Sesshoumaru's mother _does_ exist! The original theme for this chapter was "Bed."


	88. Hope

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters

-----

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

-----

Chapter 88: Hope

Little drops of moisture splashed on Shippou's forehead and instinctively he reached up to rub. He squished his eyes shut tightly, not really wanting to wake up quite yet. He was so warm, truly warm for the first time in days. It'd been pretty cold, but his parents had still wanted to make the trek over the mountains before winter fully settled in.

Shippou really didn't have much say in the matter and secretly wished that they could remain in the northern lands just for one winter. He wanted to build a snowman, to roll the balls of white fluff that fell from the sky into little balls and get into a fight with his father. But, he was little and because of his size, his vote was usually overruled.

A few more drops of moisture splashed onto his skin and Shippou grimaced. He reached out with his senses. He could smell his father, somewhere in the distance. He could also smell his mother. There were three more scents in the vicinity. Two strange ones.

And blood.

Shippou pulled his hand away and opened his eyes. He stared down into his palm and realized with a growing horror that the moisture wasn't water. It was blood.

He looked up, saw his mother's glazed, lifeless eyes staring back at him and started to scream.

-----

Several months later, Shippou's father had left him beside a tree that provided a good amount of shade from the summer's heat. He disappeared for several hours before coming back with an unusual find.

"What are they again, Papa?" Shippou stared at the glittering bits of rock in his father's hand, fascinated by how they sparkled in the sunlight. He'd never seen a rock like this before. It as pink and the pieces looked like they could fit together into something.

"If the rumors I've heard are right, these are pieces of the Shikon no Tama." His father held one up to the light before fisting it tightly. "You remember the Legend of Inuyasha?"

Shippou bobbed his head eagerly. "The evil hanyou that was sealed to the ancient tree by a miko about 50 years ago. It happened not long before I was born. Is that the jewel that was mentioned in the story? I thought it was destroyed."

"I thought so as well. There had been rumblings among the youkai that the jewel had returned, along with Inuyasha being unsealed. If this is the case..."

Shippou started bouncing up and down with excitement. The famous Shikon no Tama of legend! It was said to have immense powers and could do anything that you wished for it to do. "Do you think...do you think...," he tried to say, too afraid to blurt out the sentiment entirely.

His father startled, then looked at him with such sad eyes that Shippou's heart sank. He pulled his son into his lap, then carefully tipped the jewel shards into his small paws. "No, son. We can't revive your mother with these fragments."

"But, these can do anything!"

"What sort of existence would that be for her?" His father roared, then his voice gentled as Shippou reared back in fright. "Her body is mostly decayed now. With any luck, we can use these to stop the Raijuu Brothers, but..."

Shippou swallowed. The Raijuu Brothers had been the ones who killed his mother and had been hunting his father for the past few months - all because they had crossed through a tiny corner of their lands during their trek across the mountains. No, they couldn't save his mother. But they could save themselves with these shards.

Shippou's father wrapped his larger paw around Shippou's small one. "Son, if anything should happen to me, I want you to take these jewel shards and find a miko who is powerful enough to use them. Don't let them fall into the hands of the Raijuu Brothers and certainly do not let them fall into Inuyasha's hands."

"I won't," Shippou vowed and together father and son sat beneath the tree and enjoyed their last golden day of peace.

-----

**Author's Note:** This story was written for the IY Flashfic challenge on LiveJournal and is dedicated to **ypaladinofchaos**. The original theme for this chapter was "Heavy."


	89. Smoke

Shikon no Go  
 The Language of the Shikon   
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters

-----

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

-----

Chapter 89: Smoke

Kagome wrinkled her nose and did her best not to inhale as the thick smoke produced by the stew bubbling over the hearth permeated Kaede's hut and didn't quite make it through the venting allowed to let the smoke out. It was a thick, earthy smell that mixed with the scent of simmering vegetables and meat from a rabbit that Inuyasha had caught earlier.

She thought it was a pretty silly thing to dislike. She knew the Sengoku Jidai didn't have chimneys and electric fans that could draw the smoke out of a room. For awhile, Kagome chalked her dislike up to the anti-tobacco campaigns that were making their way into the school system, though it seemed like most people she knew smoked cigarettes. She would never touch the things herself. Mama and Jii-chan would kill her and Inuyasha would never be able to handle the smell.

Kagome leaned against the wall of Kaede's hut and watched as her friends held a hushed discussion over the fire. She knew they were talking about her, about the recent battle she had with Hitomiko and the revelation she had quietly told them afterward. Her fingers idly toyed with the edge of the book she was suppose to be studying. Exams were coming up fast. She stared down at the worn cover. _Has it really been close to a year already? It feels like a lifetime._

She would be going home in the morning, to face her future on more than one count. She would have to face her exams, even though she was ill-prepared. She would have to face this issue with her powers, which she was even more ill-prepared for. Kagome bit her lip, her eyes misting over.

She never noticed Inuyasha watching her intently from the opposite end of the room.

Kagome crawled to her sleeping bag and curled up in it, the voices surrounding her gradually dying out as sleep started to overtake her. The scent of smoke, earth and herbs mixed in the air and a second later she was wide awake.

The smell. It reminded her of when Urasue had captured her, taken her soul to resurrect Kikyou. That one single act that had brought so much pain and misery to everyone, even though now it seemed that power was their only hope. Memories flashed in her mind, one after the other like a movie being played on fast-forward. Everything seemed to be coming to now - to the horrible realization that the spiritual power that had everyone talking about her in some fashion since her arrival in the Sengoku Jidai apparently wasn't there at all.

Kagome held out her hands in front of her. Kaede mentioned seeing a strange light from the forest when she first arrived. Hadn't she produced that? Hadn't she all but destroyed Naraku herself? Had expelled Kikyou's souls from her? Hadn't she overcome Tsubaki's curse? Hadn't she rushed through the miasma to purify Inuyasha in Ogre's Rock? If it hadn't been her own power, had Kikyou been manipulating her all along? And if that was the case, would her powers ever truly be her own?

Kagome closed her eyes and buried her nose in her pillow. She hated smoke.

-----

**Author's Note:** This chapter takes place after the most recent Inuyasha manga chapter - Chapter 511: Kagome's Spiritual Power. Those who haven't caught up with the recent manga storyline might be a little lost. The original theme for this chapter was "Tobacco."

I do apologize for the slow delays. I honestly thought the manga would be finished by now and the ending of this story was suppose to coincide with it.


	90. Stay

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon   
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 90: Stay

"Say, Inuyasha?"

"Hmm..."

"When my graduation comes, you don't mind if I go, do you?"

A soft grunt came from her right side and Kagome didn't have to turn her head to see that Inuyasha was rolling his eyes. "You'd just 'sit' me on your way to the well, wouldn't you?"

"But, I don't want to 'sit' you. Please, this is important to me, like the entrance exams you helped me get to." She turned pleading eyes to him. "Please."

Inuyasha stared at her long and hard before his eyes lit with realization. "This is important to you," he murmured, more to himself than to her. He gave her a curt nod. "Okay. You can go."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

The day Kohaku was returned to them, the night before Kagome's graduation, she had started for the well when she suddenly found herself dragging her feet along the worn path.

_This might be it. There's no going back at this point, no time to really do anything else other than the final showdown. I have what, 12 to 18 hours with my family? Then we go after Naraku. There's so much I want to do, so much I want to tell people both here and there._ She stopped, hugged herself. It was winter and part of herself really questioned the sensibility of wearing a short skirt during this time of year when she really wasn't going to school or anything like that.

"Oi!"

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha a few feet ahead of her, blocking her way to the well in a manner that had once been used to keep her from going to see her family. "Inuyasha..."

He folded his arms over his chest. "You going or not? I'm keeping my promise."

A small, grateful smile broke over her face. "You did keep your promise. I'm proud of you."

His cheeks turned pink. He quickly shifted to the side and fixated his gaze on the setting sun. "You better get going then," he said gruffly.

"Okay. I'm going." Kagome started past him, then paused once more. Inuyasha had been such a huge part of her final year of middle school, even to the point where he was the one who enabled her to take her entrance exams. She had pushed him away for so long, it felt a bit strange to actually want him to be there. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" she offered. "We have the hat."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, as if she had somehow turned into Naraku. "We have this battle to get ready for! I can't spend the entire day loitering over on your side of the well. What if Naraku attacks?"

"Oh." Kagome tried to keep the dejection out of her voice. _Of all the times for Inuyasha to insist not to go with me... Then again, if I was him, I'd be wary too. I haven't been the most accommodating person when it's come to his going to school with me. _"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome continued toward the well and his eyes followed her retreating figure. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Hmm?" Kagome peered back over her shoulder.

Inuyasha hunched his shoulders a bit before straightening. "You're finished with it now? Your school?"

"Yeah."

His eyes lit up. "For good, right?"

Kagome smirked. "You wish. I have three more years actually."

His jaw sagged. "Then why is this so important?"

"Because after this year, I don't have to be in school any longer. I'm going to go get more education after this, but this is the big ending here. Then I'll be in high school. That's why I was studying all year, to take the exams that would get me into it."

"You're plenty educated," Inuyasha insisted. "You know more than all of us put together. Though, when you add up the monk and the brat's brains, that ain't much right there."

"Inuyasha...," Kagome said in a warning voice, but she smiled.

"In any rate," he continued, "you've got nothing really to go to school for any longer?"

"I do, Inuyasha, but..."

"So, you can stay with us, right?"

Kagome's tirade sharply cut off in the middle of the sentence as she briefly lost her ability to form words. "Excuse me?" she managed after a moment.

As if he realized what he had just admitted to, Inuyasha hastily whirled around and headed back for the village. "Nothing," he lied. Then, he too paused and looked over his shoulder. "You did well, Kagome."

Pride welled up inside Kagome until she thought her chest would burst from it. "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded curtly.

Her decision was made in an instant. Kagome raced back down the path toward him until she reached his side. She slipped her hand into his and it automatically closed around hers. She felt the roughened pads of his fingers, the slight nip of claws as they pressed against the calluses on her palm. He glanced down at her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I think," Kagome announced, "I'll go home in the morning. I'm going to stay here tonight."

"Knew you would," Inuyasha replied haughtily and Kagome barely managed not to stick her tongue out at him as they headed back to the village together.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**Author's Note: **This chapter takes place between Chapters 529 and 530. This, and a good bit of the next 10 chapters, will cover the recent chapters of the manga. The good news is that the manga is suppose to be ending on June 17 from what information has been released. Therefore, the final 10 chapters of this story will be written and released in that time frame, and I would like the last chapter to come out the day I get my hands on the last chapter of the manga. Hang on, folks, we're almost to the end! The original title of this chapter was "Baby," but I veered away from the book here.


	91. Twins

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Takahashi Rumiko.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 91: Twins

_"Doggy! Doggy!"  
- Miroku and Sango's twin daughters: Chapter 558_

In the days and weeks that stretched out since the defining moment when Inuyasha emerged along with the well, life in the village returned to the daily routine it had had before the arrival of the strange miko in the even stranger clothes. Naraku was gone, and so was the Shikon no Tama. Everything was peaceful, despite the small changes among the village's population. Its permanent residents grew by four - Inuyasha, Shippou, Rin and Kohaku.

Three months after Inuyasha's returned, Miroku and Sango announced that there would be at least one more.

"What the hell were the two of you doing while Kagome and I were in that hellhole?" Inuyasha yelled when the news was announced at dinner.

"Most people express their congratulations, not demand an account of people's private matters," Sango shot back.

Miroku rested a hand on his shoulder. "Do forgive Inuyasha, dearest Sango. He's just expressing his jealously at our conjugal bliss. It's not like we haven't been together since the final battle."

"Don't we know it," both Inuyasha and Shippou muttered beneath their breath. Their enhanced hearing - combined with sharing the hut closest to the newlyweds - meant that they definitely were aware of their more private moments.

Even so, the monk and the taijya hadn't formally bonded until the previous month when their permanent home was completed. In the days following his return, Inuyasha hadn't noticed the shift in Sango's scent. By the time he noticed it, he kept silent, hoping that he was wrong. He hadn't imagined that she had been this far along and it irked him that while he and Kagome had been fighting for Kagome's soul that the two of them had been canoodling in the Sengoku Jidai.

It also reminded him of the aching loneliness he wrestled with every day.

Shippou eyed Inuyasha, his small heart beating faster when the vacant look entered the hanyou's eyes that meant he was thinking of Kagome. He sniffed back tears, swiped his nose with his arm and did what he did best - kicking Inuyasha in the head.

It did the job.

"Why the hell did you do that, runt?" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the kitsune and tossing him across the room.

Shippou didn't answer. He merely whooped and took off running.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

For all the criticisms that Miroku later received for not being around for the birth of his third child, there was a very good reason behind that.

The birth of the twins had been traumatic enough.

When Sango entered the deepest pangs of labor, all the weapons had to be removed from the hut. This only happened after Sango had managed to get ahold of Hiraikotsu and smashed Miroku upside the head. Inuyasha grabbed the monk's heels and dragged him out of the hut before returning to clear out the weapons. Before he could flee to the safety of the well, Sango turned her rage to him.

"This is all _your_ fault!" she screamed at him between contractions. "I would have never met that perverted monk if it wasn't for breaking the damn jewel!"

"Blame Kagome, not me!" Inuyasha yelled back and dodged a flying piece of crockery. "She's the one who broke the jewel in the first place!"

"I can't!" Sango wailed. "She's not here! I wish Kagome-chan was here!"

_So do I,_ Inuyasha thought desperately. Even a round of "sits" was better than this!

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Kaori and Midori were rather cute for babies, Inuyasha had to admit. It had taken the collective group nearly a week to decide on the names, and he even appreciated the nod to Midoriko taken with them.

Although the little girls clung to their mother and father, they became Inuyasha's shadows. He first noticed this when they began to crawl. He'd been working on replacing Kaede's roof when he spotted two small humans crawling toward the shadow of the house. He leaped down and scooped them up by one hand.

"Oi, you two aren't suppose to be here," he announced.

Kaori yawned. Midori cooed ... then deposited a smelly load in her diaper.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. Holding them away from him as far as possible, he marched the twins over to Miroku and deposited them in the monk's lap. "Your problem," he announced and fled as Midori's diaper overflowed and Miroku yelped as his robes were ruined.

A week later, Inuyasha made his normal trek to the well. He stared at the wooden structure. It seemed to be mocking him, sitting there serenely in the sunlight like it always did. He whirled around and sat with his back resting against the side of the well, watching the tall grasses bend in the wind. If he listened hard enough, he could almost hear Kagome's laughter.

He closed his eyes. Because he was alone, because no one else would approach without his knowing, he allowed the tears to come.

"Bah?"

He cracked one eye open. Kaori and Midori were there and how the hell had he missed them? Inuyasha cursed himself for being so wallowed in his own misery that he hadn't smelled them. "Hey, where'd you two come from? Sango's probably pitching a fit by now."

By this time, the girls had crawled into Inuyasha's lap and he bent his nose to Midori's head. The scent of clean baby wafted into his nose and soothed the ache in his heart. Knowing he needed to return them to the village, he allowed himself a moment to indulge in this.

Midori wanted none of it. She spotted Inuyasha's twitching ears and made a grab for them.

"Oi!" Inuyasha held the baby out at arm's length. "What do you think your doing?"

Midori gurgled, then replied, "Doggy!"

His jaw dropped.

"Doggy?" Kaori, who'd been playing with her toes, looked up. A big smile appeared and she began bouncing in Inuyasha's lap. "Doggy! Doggy!"

"The hell?" Inuyasha managed. Miroku and Sango had been encouraging the 11-month-old girls to speak, but they hadn't responded to the urges to say "Chichi" and "Haha."

"Doggy! Doggy!" Midori cried, kicking her feet.

Inuyasha grinned, snatched up Kaori and plopped both children on his shoulders. They squealed and grabbed for his ears. He ignored the pain, the pride and the satisfaction of being able to lord it over Miroku that his daughters had identified him as their first word.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**Author's Note: **This chapter, and most of the ones following, are inspired by chapter 558 of the manga series. It's finally over! The original theme for this chapter was "moon," and this chapter was going to follow that theme. But these little girls are just way too cute.


	92. Reaction

Shikon no Go  
The Language of the Shikon  
A Fanfic in 100 Chapters  
By DQBunny

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of "Kendo no Go: A Fanfic in 100 Chapters" by Akai Kitsune. Her story in turn is a parody of "In the Language of Love," a story by Diane Schoemperlen. My thanks and appreciation goes out to Akai Kitsune for letting me borrow her fic idea! "Inuyasha" is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

Chapter 92: Reaction

There were times that modern era seemed too bright and too loud for Kagome. She found herself dissolving into tears during a family trip to the Roppongi district in the Minato ward of Tokyo, the area just too bright and busy for her. She tried explaining to her mother what a contrast it was from the Sengoku Jidai, especially the last three days when she was trapped in Naraku's hell. All that existed around her was fake memories and a silence so empty that she was quite sure death was better than it.

Air conditioning, which her new high school had, seemed strange to her and gave her immense headaches until she got used to the artificial cooling. Because of her history of frequent absences, Kagome was determined to tough it out and not let the headaches affect her schoolwork. But, her friends could see what was going on, and every so often one of them would slip her some medicine.

"You've been strong enough, Kagome-chan," Ayumi told her over an after-school snack one day. "Let us help you."

Kagome absently dredged a French fry in ketchup, her appetite nonexistent. Her friends had demanded an explanation after seeing the well disappear. Her mother had told them an abbreviated version of events, but later Kagome finally admitted everything.

Their response surprised her, but at the same time didn't surprise her.

"You have no idea what a relief that was!" Yuka had said, clasping her hands together. "We were totally convinced you'd joined Inuyasha's biker gang."

"I never believed he was a biker," Ayumi had replied.

Eri simply stared at Kagome for a long time. Then, she had left. In the weeks since, she'd not uttered a word to her.

"I appreciate the help, Ayumi-chan. Really. I suppose it could be worse," Kagome admitted, abandoning her abused fry. "You and Yuka-chan could be ignoring me as well."

"I sort of get it," Ayumi said, waving her milkshake at Kagome. "You were lying to us for nearly a year."

"I said I was sorry!"

"And, really, if it wasn't for your mom, I'm not sure how easy it would have been to believe. But, Kagome-chan, it explains _so_ much." Ayumi placed a hand on Kagome's arm. "I'd probably have done the same thing. You were trying to protect us."

Kagome stared miserably at her food. "No," she admitted. "No, I wasn't, Ayumi-chan. If I was really trying to protect you, I would have stayed over there the entire time and not exposed Mama, Jii-chan, and Souta to it. I just ... I wanted to be normal." Tears dripped onto her tray, frustrated that the words to articulate how she tried to keep her dual life separated failed her. "Now, I just want Inuyasha."

She leaned into Ayumi's shoulder, crying for the life that she hadn't appreciated enough.

At the counter, Eri accepted a bag of food and turned, spotting them. Sympathy softened her face for a moment, then with a sniff, she held her head high and walked past Ayumi and Kagome without saying a word.

It would take two and a half years for Eri to begin speaking with Kagome again.

Three weeks after the girls made up, Kagome returned to the Sengoku Jidai for good.

Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж•Ж

**Author's Note:** This chapter was inspired by the events in the latter part of the manga. In chapter 553, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka ran into the well house to find that Jii-chan and Mama discovering the well was gone. I don't see them going away without an explanation this time.

The original theme for this chapter was "scissors." Many thanks goes to Lady Alzers, whose review encouraged me to start taking a stab at the final chapters.


End file.
